Prophezeiungen und Gesetze
by Pantalaimon3
Summary: Hermine hat eine Berufung von der sie noch nichts ahnt. Aber bis sie davon erfährt, vergeht viel Zeit, und das Ministerium und Draco Malfoy werfen Hermine, die nur ihre Freiheit will, Steine in den Weg. Hermine kämpft mit all ihren Mitteln. Und doch tut sie genau das, was für bestimmt zu sein scheint... HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

So, hier gibt's eine neue HG/DM- Story. Ich hoffe, sie unterscheidet sich in den folgenden Kapiteln doch ein wenig von den Marriage Law- Fics, die man sonst so immer liest... ;)

Jedenfalls, viel Spaß damit! Die Geschichte hat 56 000 Wörter und ist im Großen und Ganzen so weit fertig. Ausschließlich Hermines Perspektive.

* * *

Hermine saß mit Harry und Ron am Frühstückstisch in Hogwarts. Sie genoss ihren Toast, dick mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen, sie genoss den frisch gepressten Kürbissaft und die Tasse mit schwarzem Kaffee vor ihr. Sie genoss es, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und endlich die Normalität zurückkehren zu sehen.

Nachdem Harry im Sommer Lord Voldemort, oder Tom Riddle, wie der Orden des Phönix ihn nunmehr respekt- und furchtlos nannte, besiegt hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und ihr siebtes Jahr nachzuholen, um nicht ohne Abschluss abzugehen. Harry und Ron hatten sich ihrer besten Freundin kurzerhand angeschlossen, da man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass eine gewisse Anzahl an UTZ- Graden erforderlich war, um eine Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein, als sie sich an Harrys verdutze Miene erinnerte und wie er sich geärgert hatte, dass er, der Besieger Voldemorts, und Ron, Zerstörer einiger Horkruxe, weniger geeignet für die Ausbildung schienen als diverse Schulabsolventen, die Zeit ihres Lebens keinen einzigen Kampf hatten bestehen müssen und alles nur theoretisch kannten.

Hermine blickte um sich. Die Große Halle war von dem finalen Kampf immer noch nicht hundertprozentig wiederhergestellt worden. Vieles in Hogwarts zeigte noch die Kampfspuren, auch wenn das Lehrerpersonal auf Hochtouren arbeitete, um die Schäden zu beheben. Und jedes Mal, wenn ein Stückchen mehr restauriert worden war, freute sich Hermine darüber, denn so konnte sie endlich vergessen. Vergessen, was alles an Schrecklichem passiert war- all die Verluste, Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, um nur ein paar zu nennen, mussten erst noch überwunden werden.

Hermine schob die finsteren Gedanken beiseite, lächelte Ron zu, der immer noch hoffnungslos in sie verliebt war und sagte zu Harry: „Hast du schon deine…", wurde aber von dem lauten Rauschen der Posteulen unterbrochen. Eine Schleiereule ließ eine Zeitung auf Hermines Schoß fallen und flog gleich wieder davon; eine zweite, ein Waldkauz- offizielle Ministeriumseule-, ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder und streckte Hermine ein Bein entgegen. Vorsichtig band sie den Brief los.

Ron sagte: „Seht mal, wie viele hier Briefe vom Ministerium bekommen haben!" Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem Arm und wies auf die übrigen Tische und machte Halt bei Slytherin; fast alle dort hatten einen Brief bekommen. Seinen eigenen Brief missachtend, schaufelte Ron weiterhin fleißig sein Rührei mit Speck in sich hinein.

Während Hermine noch schaute, hatte sich Harry schon ihren Tagespropheten geschnappt und entfaltete die Zeitung. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schlitzte den Brief mit Harrys unbenutztem Messer auf. Was konnte das Ministerium nur von ihr wollen?

Harry ließ einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, sodass Hermine zusammenzuckte und zu ihm aufsah. Er klappte seinen Mund auf und zu und deutete sprachlos auf den Hauptartikel der Zeitung auf der ersten Seite. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herüber und las:

_Zauberergamot beschließt neues Ehegesetz_

Na und, dachte Hermine, wen interessiert's?

Sie las weiter.

_London, 15.11. Der Zauberergamot hat zum 01.01. kommenden Jahres ein neues Ehegesetz verabschiedet. Es wurde erst jetzt bekannt, dass in den letzten Wochen darüber hitzig debattiert wurde, das Thema jedoch der Geheimhaltung und sogar dem Vorsitzenden der Mysteriumsabteilung unterlag. Die Abstimmung darüber, so der neue Minister Shacklebolt, sei denkbar knapp für die Befürworter ausgegangen, wobei er sich selbst jedoch von dem Gesetz distanzierte. Aus dem Ausschuss im Kultus- und Familienbereich erklärte ein Sprecher, das fragliche Gesetz verpflichte alle Zauberer zu einer Ehe. Wer die Volljährigkeit erreicht und die schulische Ausbildung beendet habe, müsse innerhalb eines Jahres heiraten und innerhalb von drei Jahren müsse mindestens ein Kind aus der Ehe hervorgehen. Dabei, so erklärte der Sprecher weiter, liege der Hauptmerk auf der Beziehung von einem Reinblüter zu einem Muggelgeborenen. Das Ministerium werde den passenden Ehepartner aussuchen, falls bis zum 07.01. kommenden Jahres keine Benachrichtigung über das Hochzeitsdatum eines Reinblüters mit einem Muggelgeborenen/Halbblüter vorliege. _

_Der Hintergrund dieser Entscheidung wurde von dem zweiten Vorsitzenden des Gamot, Cornelius Fudge, erläutert. Um dem rassistischen Gedankengut der ehemaligen Todesser vorzubeugen, hätte man sich nach langem Ringen zu dieser Entscheidung gezwungen. Zudem führe das Gesetz zu einer besseren Integration der Muggelgeborenen, befand D. Umbridge, Assistentin von Fudge… _

Hermine hatte genug gelesen. Sie war erstarrt. Das war nicht wahr! Das konnte es nicht sein!

Sie schnaubte. „Das werde ich sicher nicht tun!", rief sie aus. Harry blickte sie an. „Hast du nicht zu Ende gelesen?", fragte er leise; kaum hörbar, denn in der Großen Halle war ein Tumult ausgebrochen; alle besonders Betroffenen- Muggelgeborene wie Reinblüter- schrien wild durcheinander, bewarfen den nicht minder chaotischen und aufgebrachten Slytherintisch mit Essen, offensichtlich in den Slytherins die Schuldigen für das Gesetz findend.

Hermine starrte Harry an. Lauter sagte er nun: „Alle, die sich weigern, werden aus der Zaubereigemeinschaft auf ungewisse Zeit ausgeschlossen, außer man hat einen Gründe wie-", er beugte sich vor, rückte seine Brille zurecht und las laut vor, „Physische oder psychische Probleme, keinen Schulabschluss und somit unfähig, eine Familie zu ernähren oder Homosexualität."

Hermine lachte ungläubig. Nichts von eben genannten Ausflüchten traf auf sie zu und wie sie das Ministerium kannte, würden sie auch Veritaserum einsetzen, wenn jemand behauptete, schwul zu sein. Sie mochte zwar die klügste Hexe ihres Alters sein, aber den Verhörtechniken konnte keiner widerstehen, besonders weil es gegen Veritaserum kein Gegengift gab.

Impulsiv packte sie ihre allmorgendliche Frühstücksorange und pfefferte sie wütend quer durch die ganze Halle, zu dem Slytherintisch, wohin alles flog. Wie im Zeitlupentempo beobachtete sie ihren Wurf, der einen Becher mit Saft umriss. Voller Zorn packte Hermine- und neben ihr Ginny, die ihr tatkräftig beistand- einen Apfel und feuerte ihn genau an die Brust von Draco Malfoy, der soeben versuchte, dem Tumult zu entfliehen.

„RUHE!", donnerte da auf einmal Professor McGonagalls Stimme und alle Schüler erstarrten in ihrer Position. Ginny ließ laut krachend ihren Teller- wohl als Frisbeescheibe angedacht- zurück auf den Tisch fallen. „Setzen Sie sich sofort hin!", befahl der Professor und jeder tat wie geheißen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das neue Gesetz schockiert, und ich muss sagen, ich bin genauso überfahren wie Sie.", begann McGonagall, „Aber dennoch erwarte ich von Ihnen ein angemessenes Verhalten. Sie werden zur Strafe den nächsten Hogsmeadebesuch ausfallen lassen. Nun gehen Sie in den Unterricht." Allgemeines Murren erhob sich.

Hermine holte ihren immer noch ungelesenen Brief unter all den Essensresten hervor und wischte das Pergament ab, sodass sie lesen konnte, was da stand.

Es handelte sich um ein paar Formularblätter: eines, in dem man seinen Namen und den des oder der Zukünftigen eintragen konnte sowie das Hochzeitsdatum, ein anderes, in welchem man persönliche Fragen beantworten sollte für „Partnermatching" und ein drittes, mit dem man der Zaubereiwelt entsagen konnte und einen Termine ausmachen konnte für eine Zauberstabzerstörung.

Hermine wollte schon die Papiere zerknüllen, da besann sie sich eines Besseren und stopfte sie hastig in ihre Tasche.

Den ganzen Tag brütete sie über ihrem Problem: sie hatte gerade noch zwei Monate Zeit, sich Gedanken über ihren potentiellen Ehepartner zu machen. Wenn sie dann keinen hatte, würde man für sie einen aussuchen und nach Beendigung des siebten Schuljahres würde sie dann auch heiraten müssen. Hermine graute es bei dieser Vorstellung. In irgendeiner Villa eines Reinblutarsches gefangen zu sein, um dessen Kinder zu gebären und dort der Dummheit anheimfallen, das war wahrlich nicht ihre Vorstellung von einem erfüllenden Leben.

Oder aber, als Ultima Ratio, ihren Zauberstab abgeben und wieder als Muggel leben. Hermine seufzte. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nie wieder so gut in die nicht- magische Welt einfügen konnte, jetzt, wo sie seit acht Jahren zauberte und wusste, dass diese Parallelwelt existierte. Ganz zu schweigen von all dem, was sie schon für die Zauberergesellschaft getan hatte.

Als sie mit Harry und Ron in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ihre Arithmantikhausaufgabe erledigte, platzte ihr Ärger aufs Neue heraus. „Harry, Ron! Nach allem, was wir, was ich, für all diese Leute getan habe, werden wir mit so einem Gesetz bestraft! Es ist so verdammt ungerecht!", rief Hermine aus.

Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an und Harry kratzte sich verlegen im Gesicht. „Hermine… ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst… Ginny und ich…", sagte er langsam. Hermine fauchte ihn nur an: „Ja, ich weiß, sie ist ein Reinblut und du ein Halbblut, Harry, wenn ihr euch bis Ende des Jahres zumindest verlobt, ist das auch überhaupt kein Problem für euch! Das Ministerium kann keine bestehenden offiziellen Beziehungen auseinanderreißen. Das Gesetz gilt auch erst ab 01.01. Was zuvor passiert, das kann keiner beeinflussen und außerdem, selbst wenn du Ginny nicht hättest, bei dir werden sie eh alle Augen zudrücken. Harry, du weißt doch, wie das immer ist. Aber ich habe keinen, mit dem ich eine Beziehung habe!"

Harry blickte sowohl erleichtert drein als auch mitleidig.

Ron sagte leise zu Hermine: „Hermine, bitte, heirate doch mich, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und… Und bevor du einen dreckigen Slytherin nehmen musst…" Hermine blickte ihn an. Sie erinnerte sich an den Kuss bei dem letzten Kampf gegen Tom Riddle. Die Gefühle, die sie genau in dieser Minute für einander empfunden hatten, waren aus ihrer Sichtweise situationsbedingt gewesen. Keiner hatte gewusst, ob sie die nächste Stunde überleben würden und es war der einzige Lichtblick in der Misere gewesen.

Für Ron allerdings, das wusste sie auch, hatte es eine weit größere Bedeutung gehabt und sie hatte ihm erst danach erklären müssen, dass er- wie Harry- nur ein Bruder war, den sie als Einzelkind nie gehabt hatte.

„Ach Ron", seufzte Hermine, „das ist lieb von dir, mir so ein Angebot zu machen, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Es ist falsch, aus meiner Sicht. Du bist meine Familie, aber nicht mehr, es tut mir leid, Ronald. Aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass wir auf Dauer miteinander glücklich werden könnten. Wir wollen zu verschiedene Dinge. Und ich will eine Karriere, du willst Familie… ich kann einfach nicht, verstehst du das?"

Sie konnte Ron kaum ansehen, weil sie seinen traurigen, geknickten Blick nicht ertrug. Aber er musste es wissen. Er hatte sich schon ein halbes Jahr lang geweigert, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. Außerdem konnte sie ihm das nicht antun. Vielleicht fand er wirklich eine Frau, die seine Gefühle erwiderte.

„Nein, ich werde aus der Zaubererwelt austreten, so viel steht fest. Ich kann niemanden heiraten, den ich nicht kenne oder liebe." Nach einer Pause fügte sie als Nachgedanken „Romantisch liebe.", für Ron hinzu.

„Hermine, tu das nicht!", rief Harry aus, „Du bist die beste Hexe seit Rowena Ravenclaw, die Hogwarts je hervorgebracht hat, du kannst das einfach nicht aufgeben! Wir finden einen Ausweg!"

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre gesamte Freizeit damit, die Bibliothek nach einem Ausweg zu durchforsten.

Bald schon standen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür und sie hatten immer noch nichts gefunden.

Hermine war den Tränen nahe und an Silvester zog sie schließlich ihr mit Essensresten beflecktes Pergament hervor, um mit dem Ministerium einen Termin auszumachen, um ihren Zauberstab zu zerstören. Mit zittrigen Händen füllte sie das Formular aus und unterschrieb es schließlich.

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen bei ihr und drückten sie. Ginny flüsterte: „Wir werden einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden, ganz sicher, Hermine."

* * *

Reviews freuen einen Autor immer sehr ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Am fünften Januar um zehn Uhr vormittags hatte man Hermine in das Ministerium bestellt. Harry und Ron und Mr Weasley begleiteten Hermine. Die Weasleys hatten Hermine versichert, dass sie, egal was passieren würde, immer für Hermine eine Familie und sie stets willkommen sein würde. Hermine war sehr dankbar dafür ihre Unterstützung und auch, dass Arthur mitkam.

Im Ministerium angekommen, wurden die vier von einer Art Komitee empfangen. Fudge und Umbridge, die das Gesetz hauptsächlich eingefädelt hatten, standen im Hintergrund, darum ein paar Leute, die Hermine nicht kannte, Rita Kimmkorn und ganz vorne der Minister persönlich.

Freundlich begrüßte Kingsley sie und geleitete sie in einen der Anhörungsräume, der bereits voll besetzt war. Hermine war schockiert von dem Andrang, den ihr Fall offensichtlich fand; sie hatte eher mit Diskretion gerechnet, aber schon allein Kimmkorns Anwesenheit war Beweis genug gewesen, dass dem nicht der Fall war und das Ministerium irgendetwas vorhatte.

Hermine wurde zu dem Stuhl vor dem Ausschuss geleitet, in dem sie und Harry auch schon Todesser bzw. die Muggelgeborenen hatten sitzen sehen. So langsam wurde sie nervös, wenn man die Vergangenheit dieses Stuhls bedachte; die Ketten jedoch waren entfernt worden.

Der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots und somit Nachfolger von Albus Dumbledore, ein Mr West, wie sein Namensschild verkündete, bat um Ruhe und begann, Hermines Lebenslauf aufzuzählen. Als er fertig war, fragte er: „Ist das korrekt, Miss Granger?" „Ja, das stimmt.", sagte Hermine mit klarer Stimme, aber nicht, ohne sich wie zur Absicherung zu Mr Weasley und ihren zwei besten Freunden umzudrehen.

„Aufgrund des neuen Ehegesetzes haben Sie also beschlossen, aus der Zaubergesellschaft auszutreten.", stellte Mr West fest. Hermine hörte zwar zu, aber ihr Blick schweifte ab zu den Zuschauerplätzen; erstaunlich viele Gesichter erkannte sie als Mitglieder des Ordens.

„Ja…", beeilte sich Hermine zuzustimmen, „Ja, das ist korrekt."

„Nun, bevor wir Ihrem Anliegen stattgeben, möchten wir Ihre Gründe hierfür erfahren, Miss Granger. Ihr Ausscheiden aus unserer- Ihrer- Gemeinschaft würde einen herben Verlust für uns bedeuten."

Hermine wurde ärgerlich. Es war doch offensichtlich. „… Euer Ehren… ähm, Mr West…", strauchelte sie bei der korrekten Ansprache seines Amtes, „Ihr neues Gesetz lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl. Im Gegensatz zu einem Reinblut bin ich in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und hoffe, mich dort wieder einfügen zu können. Denn ich möchte keine übereilte Ehe mit einer Person eingehen, die ich nicht liebe, das erscheint mir moralisch falsch. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass uns dieses Gesetz ins Mittelalter zurückversetzt."

Der Vorsitzende und sein „Gefolge", zum Beispiel auch Fudge und Umbridge, nickten halbwegs verständnisvoll. „Nun, Ihre Gründe sind natürlich richtig und man hat vollstes Verständnis dafür. Jedoch möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihre Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken, Miss Granger. Ihnen sei eine Bedenkfrist von einer Woche gewährt…" Mr West unterbrach sich, als er Hermines wütendes Gesicht sah.

„Bei allem Respekt", begann sie, „ich hatte sieben Wochen Zeit, das alles zu bedenken; was soll da eine Woche mehr ausrichten? Meine Entscheidung steht." Damit legte sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Armlehne ihres Stuhls und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.

West, Umbridge und Fudge stecken die Köpfe zusammen und schienen sich zu beraten. Dann richtete sich West wieder auf und sagte: „Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Er machte eine einladende Geste und unsicher stand Hermine auf und ging zu ihm. Sie wurde in ein Hinterzimmer geführt.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie verwirrt sein müssen.", begann West, und fing an, rastlos umherzuwandern, während sich Hermine auf den Rand eines Stuhls setzte, „Aber ich kann Ihre Entscheidung schlechterdings akzeptieren, und Shacklebolt auch nicht, das ist Ihnen doch klar, oder?" Hermine starrte ihn unentwegt an.

West setzte daraufhin zu einer Erklärung an. „Miss Granger, verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass gerade Sie ein riesiges Politikum darstellen? Sie, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, Sie, die maßgeblich zum Sturz Lord Voldemorts beigetragen haben? Sie auszuschließen… undenkbar! Sie, als Heldin des Volkes! Das würde man nicht zulassen."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich bin Ihnen also egal, es geht also darum, was Ihre Wähler sagen?!" West schüttelte den Kopf. „Shacklebolts Wähler. Er ist gegen das Gesetz; ich bin lediglich derjenige, der es ausführen muss."

In Hermine kochte es. Sie mochte den Minister sehr, er war auch im Orden und sie fühlte sich ihm in gewisser Weise verpflichtet. West hatte sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen. Er redete auch gleich weiter: „Ich weiß, wie viel wir von Ihnen verlangen, Miss Granger, von allen Zauberern und Hexen. Aber sehen Sie, die Gesellschaft hat auch riesige Verluste während des Krieges erlitten. Die Zauberer Englands sterben aus, wenn wir nichts unternehmen! Und- ich hoffe, Sie bewahren hierin Verschwiegenheit- die Gesetzgebung sieht eine Dauer von zehn Jahren vor; danach wird alles so sein, wie es vorher war, nur dass so gut wie keine Reinblutfamilien mehr geben wird und genügend Kinder auf der Welt sind, damit wir nicht aussterben."

„Schön und gut, dass Sie dem rassistischen Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen wollen, aber trotzdem!", begehrte Hermine auf. „Das Gesetz ist ungerecht und Frauen gegenüber diskriminierend!" West nickte. „Ich kann Sie bestens verstehen, Miss Granger. Um Ihretwillen würde ich auch eine Ausnahme machen, aber sehen Sie, das kann ich nicht. Das Gesetz sieht keine Ausfluchtmöglichkeit vor und die Leute würden protestieren, wenn Sie davonkämen, egal wie viel Sie sich bereits um die Zaubererwelt verdient gemacht haben."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie sagen mir also, dass ich im Grunde gar keine Wahl habe? Gehe ich, werden sie gegen das Ministerium revoltieren. Heirate ich nicht, werden sie auch einen Aufstand wegen der mangelnden Gerechtigkeit machen." West nickte.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Wütend wischte sie sich über die feuchten Augen. West meinte: „Es tut mir leid für Sie, Miss Granger, wirklich. Aber auch der Minister kann nichts für Sie tun, auch wenn er es schon dank Mr Potter versucht hat."

Hermine blickte auf. Harry hatte seine Beziehungen zum ersten Mal ausgenützt, um ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte gleich noch mehr zum Weinen anfangen, überwältigt von der Hilfsbereitschaft ihrer Freunde. Hermine wurde klar, dass West ihr das alles ganz bestimmt nicht vor aller Öffentlichkeit hatte sagen können. „Füllen Sie den Fragebogen aus und Ihnen werden bis Ende des Monats einige Vorschläge zugeschickt. Bitte gehen Sie zurück nach Hogwarts."

Wieder im Fuchsbau, wurde sie von den Weasleys und Harry mit Fragen bestürmt. Hermine gab sich wortkarg und gab nur bekannt, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte und doch heiraten würde.

Insgeheim aber überlegte sie sich bereits, wie sie die zehn Jahre am besten kinderlos überstehen sollte, bevor man die Ehe annullieren konnte. Sie war kein Zuchtpferd.

Später, als sie mit ihren zwei Freunden alleine war, erzählte sie ihnen alles, was West gesagt hatte. Und sie bedankte sich bei Harry für seine Bemühungen. Sie umarmte ihn, dann Ron, dann begann sie zu weinen. Harry legt ihr unbeholfen einen Arm um die Schulter und versprach ihr: „Wir werden das schaffen, Hermine, bisher haben wir doch immer alles geschafft." Sie schniefte. „Wir, Harry? Du hast ja Ginny… nur Ron und ich, wir haben keinen Ausweg."

Ron räusperte sich. „Ich wurde anders erzogen als du, Hermine. In unserer Gesellschaft sind arrangierte Ehen nichts Besonderes, schon gar nicht in Reinblutkreisen. Viele meiner Cousinen und Cousins wurden nach den UTZs verheiratet… oder schau dir Sirius' Familie, die Blacks, an… es ist ein Schicksal, das meine Eltern uns immer ersparen wollten, aber man rechnet irgendwie damit, ist damit vertraut, verstehst du?"

Hermine blickte ihn schockiert an. „Aber du würdest doch auch lieber jemanden haben, den du liebst, oder?" „Ja, natürlich, ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass mir das Gesetz passt!", verteidigte Ron sich, „Für mich ist es nur nicht so schwer zu akzeptieren wie für dich."

Das tröstete Hermine in keinster Weise. Ron wurde ja auch nicht von einer Ehe am Studium, oder in Rons Fall, Aurorenausbildung, gehindert. Sie jedoch sollte zu Hause bleiben und für Nachwuchs sorgen.

* * *

Zurück in Hogwarts, ertrug Hermine die anderen Mädchen, vornehmlich Parvati und Lavender, nicht mehr. Sie quatschten nur noch über ihre Verlobungen mit Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle, sodass Hermine fast schlecht wurde. Jeden Tag scheute sie die Minute, in der die Eulenpost ankam, weil sie immer erwartete, eine Ministeriumseule mit Vorschlägen zu bekommen, nachdem sie ihren Fragebogen abgeschickt hatte.

Doch Hermine kam nicht aus. Ein Waldkauz landete akkurat zwischen Müslischale und Kaffeetasse und lieferte ein Bündel zusammengerollter Pergamente ab. Sie und Ginny entrollten die Blätter und begannen zu lesen. „Oh Merlin, Anthony Goldstein! Er ist zwar in Ravenclaw, aber er ist ein totaler Idiot!", sagte Ginny. Hermine antwortete: „Ich hab hier einen Andrew Finnigan, muss wohl Seamus älterer Bruder sein." „Nein, Adrian Pucey und Oliver Wood, Quidditchspieler, Hermine…" „Ich hab hier noch Ernie Macmillan." „Und ich hab hier…. Was?!", rief Ginny. Hermine entriss ihr das Pergament und las selbst. Draco Malfoy. Der verdammte Malfoy. Nein, das konnte doch nicht der Ernst vom Ministerium sein, ihr diesen Typen vorzuschlagen! Sicher, er mochte sich geändert haben und nicht mehr auf der dunklen Seite stehen, aber ein Todesser war er trotzdem.

Hermine beriet sich mit ihren Freunden und sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich mit allen- außer Malfoy- in Hogsmeade treffen sollte und zum Abendessen ausgehen würde.

Zusammen mit Ginny verfasste Hermine ein paar nette Briefe an Seamus' Bruder Andrew, Pucey, Wood und Ernie. Hermines heimlicher Favorit war Macmillan, von dem sie immerhin wusste, dass er halbwegs intelligent und höflich war und er konnte wirklich gut zaubern.

Bereits am nächsten Tag hatte sie Ernies Antwort und sie verabredete sich mit ihm für Samstagabend. Professor McGonagall hatte ihr und anderen Siebtklässlern die Erlaubnis erteilt, außerplanmäßig nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um ihre Vorschläge kennenzulernen. Im Laufe des Tages trudelten auch die Eulen der anderen ein und so waren Hermines Abende gefüllt.

Zuerst traf sie sich mit Andrew in den Drei Besen. Man sah ihm sofort an, dass er mit Seamus verwandt war. Hermine begrüßte ihn höflich und bestellte sich Butterbier und ein Schnitzel mit Pommes frites. Andrew tat es ihr gleich. Während sie ihn über seinen Job als Rennbesenverkäufer in der Winkelgasse ausfragte, beobachtete sie ihn genau. Sein Gesicht war recht ansehnlich, nur gefiel Hermine der schlecht rasierte Bart nicht und ganz und gar nicht mochte sie seine Essgewohnheiten, die scheinbar noch schlechter als Rons waren. Damit schied er definitiv aus.

Am nächsten Abend traf sich Hermine mit Oliver Wood. Er begrüßte sie wie eine alte Freundin, obwohl sie ihn im Grunde nur durch den Orden oder wegen Harry im Quidditchteam gekannt hatte. Oliver war so höflich, ihr die Jacke und den Schal abzunehmen, wodurch er bei Hermine zwar Pluspunkte sammelte, aber anstatt sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen, begann er über seinen Verein, Eintracht Pfützensee, zu sprechen und erläuterte Hermine genau die Spieltaktik und all seine Coups, mit denen er seinem Team den Sieg gesichert hatte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Hermine beinahe einschlief bei seinen langatmigen Erklärungen. Drei Stunden nonstop über Quidditch reden? Hatte er kein anderes Thema? Somit schied er ganz sicher aus.

Hermine traf am nächsten Abend Adrian Pucey, den sie nur vom Sehen kannte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er bei Slytherin Quidditch gespielt hatte. Freundlich begrüßte sie ihn, besonders darauf bedacht, nicht voreingenommen zu sein, weil er ein Slytherin war. Er schien klug zu sein und Hermine unterhielt sich gut mit ihm. Dann wagte sie, ihn auf die Heirat anzusprechen, oder präziser seine Vorstellungen davon und Hermines Rolle darin. Pucey antwortete: „Ich erwarte von meiner Frau, dass sie mir so schnell wie möglich einen Familienerben schenkt. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, dass er nicht reinblütig ist. Und meine Frau sollte imstande sein, unsere Familienvilla zu führen wie seit jeher geschehen. Und…" Hermine blendete ihn aus. Obwohl Adrian durchaus ein interessanter Gesprächspartner war und auch nicht gerade hässlich war, störten Hermine doch seine altmodischen Ansichten. Sie war keine Hausfrau, sondern wollte auf eigenen Beinen stehen und nicht in einem halben Palast über Hauselfen residieren. Daher kam eine Verbindung mit den Puceys auch nicht infrage.

Blieb ihr nur noch Ernie. Harry und Ron hatten ihn ohnehin als besten Kandidaten erachtet. Und Ernie sah für ihren Geschmack auch noch einigermaßen gut aus. So, wie sie ihn auch aus der DA kannte, würde sie mit ihm keine Probleme haben, er schien liberal, loyal und nett zu sein.

Beim Mittagessen erzählte sie Harry, Ginny und Ron gerade, wie das Treffen mit Adrian Pucey verlaufen war. Sie stimmten mit ihr absolut überein, dass seine Haltung untragbar war. „Da haben sie dir ganz schöne Pflaumen vorgeschlagen!", sagte Ron und blickte sie wieder mit _diesem _Blick an. Hermine wusste, dass er glaubte, dass sie mit ihm viel besser dran war als mit irgendwem. „Und wen triffst du heute, Ronald?", fragte sie daher betont.

„Oh, ähm, ich treffe mich mit Demelza, unserer Jägerin aus dem Quidditchteam." Ron hatte wie immer Glück gehabt. Warum musste sie nur solche Flaschen als Vorschläge bekommen?

„Ähm, Hermine?", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um. Ernie stand dort, Hand in Hand mit einem hübschen blonden Hufflepuffmädchen: Hannah Abbot. Hermine begriff sofort. Aus ihrem Date heute Abend würde nichts werden.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, dir so absagen zu müssen, entschuldige bitte. Aber ich glaube, ich habe meine Partnerin gefunden.", erklärte Ernie. Hannah schenkte Hermine ein kurzes Lächeln. Hermine würgte ein „Ist schon ok, Ernie." hervor und nachdem beide wieder zum Hufflepufftisch zurückgegangen waren, stand Hermine auf und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

Ginny folgte ihr rasch. Sie fand Hermine in der Mädchentoilette, wo sie herumwütete. „Hermine!", rief Ginny, „Hör auf, hör mir zu! Es ist doch nicht aller Tage Abend!" Hermine fuhr herum und rief: „Pah, was für Möglichkeiten hab ich denn noch? Mich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen?"

„Du hast immer noch Malfoy.", sagte Ginny und Hermine blickte sie ungläubig an. „_Den_? Ernsthaft, Ginny!? Für ihn bleibe ich doch immer das dreckige Schlammblut!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mag schon richtig sein, aber gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance. Schlimmer als alle vorher miteinander kann er auch nicht sein, aber dann kannst du dem Ministerium zumindest schreiben, dass alle inakzeptabel sind- Verzögerungstaktik..." Hermine war besänftigt. Zusammen gingen sie in Hermines Schlafsaal und versuchten, Malfoy einen höflichen Brief zu schreiben. Aber es scheiterte schon bei der Anrede.

„Ich kann doch nicht ‚Lieber Draco' wie bei den anderen schreiben! Oder ‚Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy'", sagte Hermine ratlos. Ginny stimmte ihr zu. Wie formulierte man an seinen Erzfeind am besten einen Brief mit solch einem heiklen Anliegen?

Hermine und Ginny beschlossen, Malfoy einfach nach der gemeinsamen Zaubertrankstunde abzupassen und ihm dort ihr Anliegen persönlich vorzutragen.

Am Montag hatte die siebte Klasse vor dem Mittagessen eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Hermine arbeitete wie gewohnt mit Neville Longbottom zusammen. Theoretisch konnte sie ihn ja auch heiraten. Aber einfach nur theoretisch, als sein Erfrierungstrank zu einer teerartigen Masse erstarrte.

Von Ginny aufgemuntert, nahm Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen und ging zu Malfoy hin, nachdem sie ihr Fläschchen mit Trankprobe am Lehrerpult abgelegt hatte. „Ähm, Malfoy, ich muss dich mal kurz nach der Stunde sprechen, ok? Ich warte draußen.", informierte sie ihn.

Draco Malfoy warf ihr nur einen skeptischen Blick zu, dann nickte er. Hermine wartete solange vor der Tür, bis er endlich fertig war und nachkam. Malfoy lehnte sich lässig gegen die Kerkermauern und fragte: „Was willst du, Granger? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Hermine war kurz davor, ihm eine runter zu hauen und ihn dann stehen zu lassen, doch sie fasste sich und holte ein Pergament aus der Tasche.

„Das Ministerium hat mir ein paar, äh, Vorschläge geschickt, und hier, siehst du, du warst auch darunter, Malfoy. Deswegen würde ich dich bitten…" Hermines Stimme versagte. Sie konnte ihn nicht auf ein Date einladen, nicht mal auf ein erzwungenes. Sie errötete. Hermine errötete noch mehr, als sie daran dachte, dass ihr das ausgerechnet vor dem Frettchen passieren musste.

Malfoy zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben und schien sich innerlich zu amüsieren. Diese Arroganz brachte Hermine zurück auf die Spur. „Mit ein paar andern habe ich mich immer in den Drei Besen getroffen, also wäre es dir morgen Abend um sieben recht?"

Malfoy blickte sie nun halbwegs interessiert an. „Wer hätte erwartet, dass sich der Bücherwurm mit Männern trifft?", sagte er gehässig. „Aber ja, ich werde dort sein." Damit drehte er sich um und spazierte davon.

„Arroganter Bastard!", murmelte Hermine, ehe sie in die andere Richtung davon eilte, um Ginny in die Neuigkeit einzuweihen.

* * *

Reviews sind willkommen :)


	3. Chapter 3

Und weiter geht's...

* * *

„Warum hat er nur zugesagt?", wunderte sich Hermine, als sie mit Ginny vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand, um sich eine passende Robe für das Dinner mit Malfoy auszusuchen. „Pah, Malfoy ist ja nicht dumm. Er weiß genau, dass er dem Gesetz nicht entfliehen kann. Er checkt genauso seine Optionen wie du. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, hast du wenigstens Hirn- schau dir Parvati an, von der kann man das nicht behaupten. Das weiß er schon, auch wenn er's nie zugeben würde."

Hermine nickte und Ginny entschloss sich dann für ein hübsches dunkelgrünes Kleid. Ginny steckte auch noch ihre Haare hoch. „Warum soll ich mich für ihn denn so herausputzen?", fragte Hermine, „Es ist doch nur Malfoy." Ginny grinste. „Eben darum. Er soll schon sehen, dass du etwas anderes bist als der ‚Bücherwurm' und außerdem musst du schon seine Standards einhalten. Er mag arrogant sein, aber Stil hat er immerhin- aber du bist besser als er!"

Hermine bewunderte sich selbst im Spiegel, überrascht von dem, was Ginny fertiggebracht hatte. „Los jetzt, zeig dem Bastard, dass er sich seine Überheblichkeit seinen snobistischen Arsch schieben kann!", sagte Ginny, „Du hast mindestens genauso viel Klasse wie er, auf die er sich so viel einbildet."

Hermine ging in ihren unbequemen und nichtsdestoweniger schönen Schuhen hinüber in die Drei Besen. Obwohl sie etwas zu früh kam, erwartete Malfoy sie bereits. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass sie wohl richtig geraten hatten mit dem Kleid: Malfoy trug anstatt der Schuluniform einen Anzug. Für Hermine war es unmöglich, in Malfoys Gesicht zu lesen, denn wie üblich waren seine Gesichtszüge neutral und beherrscht. Zumindest verzog er bei ihrem Anblick nicht mehr angewidert das Gesicht.

„Überspringen wir die Höflichkeiten Granger, und kommen wir zum Wesentlichen.", schnarrte er, sobald Hermine sich gesetzt hatte. „Dir auch ‚Hallo', Malfoy."

Er zog zwei Pergamente aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs und legte sie vor ihr auf den Tisch. Hermine ergriff sie und stellte fest, dass auf dem einen Blatt eine Liste von Namen stand, unter anderem auch ihrer. Ein Ministeriumsschreiben. Malfoy kommentierte: „Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich mich überhaupt mit dir treffe.", und schnippte den zweiten Zettel in ihre Richtung. Hermine ließ die Liste sinken und las das andere.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy,_

_Ich weiß, dass es für Sie nicht einfach wird, dieses Angebot zu akzeptieren; dennoch wird es von Ihnen erwartet. Als ehemaliger Todesser stehen Sie, wie auch Ihre Mutter, unter besonderer Beobachtung. Daher raten wir Ihnen, eine Partnerin aus anbei gefügter Liste zu wählen, um Ihre Reputation nach dem Krieg wiederherzustellen und Ihnen einen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu ersparen. [….]_

In dem Brief wurden noch weitere Auflagen aufgezählt, die Malfoy und seine Mutter erfüllen musste, um dem Gefängnis zu entgehen. Eine davon war offenbar die Ehe zu einer Muggelgeborenen. Hermine konnte das verstehen. Und die Malfoys schienen noch Glück zu haben, dass das Ministerium so vergleichsweise freundlich mit ihnen umsprang. Das war vermutlich Harry zu verdanken, der in einem der zahlreichen Nachkriegsprozesse für die Malfoys ausgesagt hatte.

Sie legte den Brief beiseite und bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, begann Malfoy. „Ich habe alle anderen aus der Liste bereits überprüft. So schwer es mir und Mutter zuzugeben fällt, aber du bist die geeignetste Kandidatin. Du sollst keine Nachteile haben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „So einfach ist das nicht, Malfoy!" „Warum nicht?" „Weil… weil… ich dich ganz sicher nicht heiraten werde, Gesetz hin oder her! Ich will nicht dein Aushängeschild sein, mit dem du wieder Zugang zur Gesellschaft findest!", sagte Hermine ärgerlich; was bildete sich der arrogante Schnösel überhaupt ein? Er sollte froh sein, dass Harry ihm das Leben während und nach der Schlacht gerettet hatte.

„Hör mir zu, Granger. Alle anderen auf der Liste waren absolut inakzeptabel. Wie ich schon sagte, du wirst keine Nachteile haben, sondern das tun, was du am besten kannst: lesen, studieren, Geld ausgeben und dich hin und wieder mit mir blicken lassen. Mehr wird von dir nicht erwartet. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst, nur wirst du im Manor leben."

„Du willst also eine Farce, eine Ehe pro forma?", vergewisserte sich Hermine. „Ja.", erwiderte Malfoy steif, „Bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, dieses Gesetz zu umgehen. Dann steht es dir frei zu gehen. Selbstverständlich soll es für dich auch kein finanzieller Nachteil sein." „Wie gütig von dir.", erwiderte Hermine leicht gereizt. „Aber ich muss es mir trotz allem noch überlegen. Ich werde dir meine Antwort zukommen lassen."

Was in spätestens einer Woche der Fall war, denn bis dahin lief die gesetzte Frist des Ministeriums.

Hermine war frustriert. Noch zwei Tage bis Ablauf der Frist. Sie ließ sich alle Kandidaten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, aber wie sie es drehte und wendete, Malfoy war und blieb der geeignetste. Auch wenn es zutiefst widerstrebte, in seinem Manor zu leben, wo seine Tante Bellatrix Hermine gefoltert hatte. Aber Hermine hätte alle Freiheiten, was bei keinem sonst der Fall wäre, denn Malfoy lag genauso wenig an einer richtigen Ehe wie ihr selbst.

Hermine beriet sich anschließend noch mit Ginny; Harry und Ron wurden wohlweislich außen vor gelassen, weil Hermine nur zu gut wusste, dass sie Malfoy von ganzem Herzen hassten, besonders Ron.

Ginny fand Hermines Entscheidung richtig. Also holte Hermine einen Fetzen Pergament, kritzelte: „Malfoy, ich mach's. Hermine Granger" drauf und Ginny schickte Pigwidgeon auf den Weg.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam die kleine Eule zurückgeflattert, mit einem größeren Umschlag am Bein. Hermine öffnete ihn rasch und sah, dass es eines der Heiratsformulare war, bereits ausgefüllt und unterschrieben von Draco Malfoy. Nur noch ihre Unterschrift fehlte. Auf einem anderen Pergament stand geschrieben: „Unterschreib hier, Granger, und schick es dem Ministerium."

Hermine schloss die Augen und griff seufzend nach ihrer Feder. Ginny drückte sie, und dann unterschrieb Hermine. Sie steckten den Brief zurück ins Kuvert und schickten Pig nach London.

Als die Frist verstrichen war, bekam Hermine wieder Post vom Ministerium. Der Brief bestand aus einem Glückwunschschreiben von Umbridge und einem Hochzeitstermin, der nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss anberaumt war.

Wortlos reichte Hermine das Schreiben an ihre Freunde weiter. Ron indessen wurde mitgeteilt, dass er Padma Patil heiraten musste, denn er hatte die Frist ungenutzt und gleichgültig verstreichen lassen. Padma offensichtlich auch, oder sie und ihre Eltern hatten gehofft, mit Ignorieren irgendwie durchzukommen. Offensichtlich war sie nicht so begeistert wie ihre Schwester Parvati.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und schlagartig verstummte das Gemurmel an den Tischen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie alle spätestens heute Ihre Partner zugeteilt bekommen haben. Es ist Wunsch des Ministeriums, eine Klasse ‚Heirat- Familie- Erziehung' einzuführen, aber ich persönlich halte das für ausgemachten Unfug."

Lauter Beifall brandete auf und einige der älteren Schüler pfiffen laut.

„Ich halte es für ausreichend, wenn Sie Ihren Partner mit gemeinsamen verpflichtenden Hogsmeade-wochenenden kennenlernen. Und statt dieser Klasse wird es für alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler nach den Prüfungen eine abendliche Informationsveranstaltung geben."

Es folgte zustimmendes Gemurmel. Keiner wollte völlig ahnungslos einfach so irgendwen heiraten, aber niemand wollte auch zusätzliche langatmige Stunden.

Hermine kramte ihren Terminkalender hervor und sah, dass bereits dieses Wochenende Hogsmeade angesagt war. Die Aussicht freilich, sich den ganzen Tag mit Malfoy abgeben zu müssen, war mehr als unerfreulich, aber McGonagall hatte ja nie erwähnt, dass „Doppel- Dates" verboten waren: Harry, Ginny und Ron mit Padma konnten ja mitkommen. So musste sie nicht die ganze Zeit das arrogante Gesicht Malfoys vor Augen haben.

Malfoy würde wohl oder übel mitspielen müssen, überlegte Hermine, denn ihm lag was daran, sie seiner Reputation wegen zu heiraten.

Nach der gemeinsamen Arithmantikstunde wartete Hermine wieder draußen auf Malfoy. „He, Malfoy, es ist Hogsmeadewochenende, ich will mich außer mit dir, natürlich, noch mit ein paar anderen Leute treffen. Ist das recht?", sagte Hermine zu ihm. Malfoy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte sie desinteressiert an. „Lass mich raten, Potty und das Wiesel?"

Hermine fauchte. „Nenn sie nicht so, Harry hast du dein Leben zu verdanken!" Malfoy winkte ab. „Schön, wenn es dich glücklich macht, Granger. Aber ich lade auch noch jemanden ein." „Gut. _Danke_!", erwiderte Hermine mit zickiger Stimme. Wie nur sollte sie es verdammte zehn Jahre mit diesem blöden Bastard aushalten?

Das Wochenende kam schneller, als es Hermine und Ron lieb war. Erstens hassten beide Malfoy und dann sollte sie auch noch Pansy Parkinson mit „Freund" begleiten, dumm und schrill und unfähig, den Mund zu halten.

Hermine zog sich etwas Nettes an; sie wollte Malfoy nicht provozieren, indem sie wie sonst immer ihre Schuluniform anließ. Zusammen mit Ginny, Harry und Ron wartete sie am Eingangsportal auf die zwei Slytherins und Zacharias Smith, Pansys Partner, und Padma. Malfoy und Pansy erschienen schließlich zuletzt, untergehakt.

„Ach du Scheiße, Hermine!", flüsterte Ginny aufgeregt. „Weißt du überhaupt, dass Malfoy und Parkinson zusammen sind- waren- vor dem Gesetz?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Nein, sie hatte es nicht gewusst, nachdem ihr Slytherins im Allgemeinen völlig egal waren und Malfoys Clique im Besonderen. Eigentlich interessierte es sie überhaupt nicht, was Malfoy trieb.

Filch und McGonagall warteten am Eingang. Filch mit einer Namensliste, die Professorin mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Damit Sie die Regeln nicht umgehen, werde ich Sie mit einem Bindungsfluch belegen", informierte sie die Schüler, „Weil ich _will_, dass Sie die Vorschriften befolgen. Sie haben einen Spielraum von gut einem Meter." Intensiv musterte sie Harry, Ron und Malfoy. Dann wirkte sie einen ungesagten Zauber und Hermine fühlte sich widerwillig zu Malfoy hingezogen, der sich gezwungenermaßen aus Pansys Armen befreite.

Sie gingen los. „Berühr mich nicht, Granger!", zischte Malfoy ärgerlich, weil ihre Arme beim Gehen immer wieder aneinanderstießen. „Dann versuch doch, weiter weg zu gehen, Malfoy!" Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sage: „Finite Incantatem!", doch nichts passierte. „Lass das, wir dürfen das nicht!", beschwerte sich Hermine. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und versuchte es weiter. „Meinst du nicht, dass Professor McGonagall einen Spruch verwendet, den wir nicht so einfach aufheben können?", fragte Hermine genervt.

Hinter sich hörte sie Ginny und Harry kichern. Und Pansy herumzicken. Smith beruhigte sie nicht. „Silencio!", rief Ron und es herrschte Schweigen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nichts zu Ron zu sagen, denn insgeheim war sie dankbar, dass Pansy endlich Ruhe gab.

Betont freundlich und gute Laune heuchelnd, wandte sich Hermine an Ginny und Harry, das einzige glückliche Pärchen unter den dreien. Sie ignorierte Malfoy an ihrer Seite und so kam sie ganz gut zurecht. Immer wieder liefen sie anderen Pärchen über den Weg, die sich so nahe zusammen sichtlich unwohl fühlten; Hermine und Malfoy zusammen ließ alle tuscheln und diskutieren, denn das war etwas, das niemand für möglich gehalten hätte.

Endlich in den drei Besen angekommen, saß Hermine zufällig neben Ron und auf der anderen Seite neben Pansy. Hermine wollte freundlich sein, und erlöste sie von dem Schweigefluch. Sofort begann Pansy zu schreien und stürzte sich, so gut es eben ging, auf Hermine. „Du dumme Schlampe, du spannst mir meinen Freund aus! Draco gehört zu mir, du dreckiges Schlammblut, nicht zu dir!" Hermine wehrte sich gegen Pansy, die sie mit Händen, Füßen und Zauberstab attackierte; Malfoy schließlich war der einzige, der reagierte und sowohl Hermine als auch Pansy eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasste.

Daraufhin wurde er von Harry gelähmt, der Hermine im Gegenzug erlöste. Madame Rosmerta warf sie deswegen kurzerhand aus dem Lokal und mit zwei Schwebesprüchen transportierten Hermine und Zacharias ihre bewusst- und bewegungslosen Partner zurück ins Schloss. Professor McGonagall zeigte sich alles andere als begeistert und zog allen beteiligten Häusern 30 Punkte ab. „Damit sind Sie noch gut davongekommen!", schloss sie ihre wütende Predigt ab und schickte sie alle in ihre Schlafsäle.

Als der Tag somit endlich vorüber war und die unsägliche Bindung wieder aufgehoben war, fiel Hermine todmüde ins Bett. Einmal mehr fragte sie sich, wie sie nur die nächsten Jahre ertragen sollte.

* * *

Ich hoffe, der ein oder andere lässt mir ein Review da... würd mich sehr freuen! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier kommt Kapitel 4, weil ich dank dem 9:2 von Bayern gegen HSV gestern sehr gut gelaunt bin. :D Frohe Ostern und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Der Sommer kam schneller als erwartet. Die gemeinsamen Hogsmeadewochenenden ließen Hermine Malfoy nur noch mehr hassen, denn mehr als ständige Beschwerden bekam sie nie zu hören. Hätte er sich nicht mit Harry, Ron und Ginny über Quidditch unterhalten können? Mit ihr über Zaubertränke oder Arithmantik? Aber nein, Malfoy zog es vor, zu schweigen oder der „Beziehung" allein durch sein kränkendes Verhalten entgegenzuarbeiten; sie wusste, dass er es Harry noch immer nachtrug, dass er ihn bei dem ersten Ausflug gelähmt hatte.

Hermine war froh, dass sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich hatten. Die letzte Woche ihrer Schulzeit war angebrochen. Sie beinhaltete nur noch zwei Pflichtveranstaltungen, zum einen den Infoabend zu dem Ehegesetz und zum anderen den alljährlichen Abschlussball mit der Zeugnisverleihung – etwas, wovor sich Hermine am liebsten gedrückt hätte.

Sie wanderte ruhelos im Schloss umher und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ein Jahr hatte sie Zeit gehabt, doch eine Entscheidung, was sie studieren wollte, hatte Hermine immer noch nicht getroffen. Mit ihren Noten stand ihr die Zauberwelt offen und es gab so viele Möglichkeiten. Sie beschloss gerade, dass es nicht das Verkehrteste wäre, sich als Heiler ausbilden zu lassen oder sich weiter für magische Geschöpfe oder Muggelrechte einzusetzen, als sie gegen etwas prallte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

„Aua!" „Granger, siehst du denn nicht, wo du hinläufst?", rief Malfoy ärgerlich. Sie schnaufte laut aus. „Sieh mal, Granger", redete Malfoy von oben herab, ohne ihr aufzuhelfen, „in vier Tagen ist der Abschlussball. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir hingehst und wenn du schon eine Verabredung hast, was ich übrigens bezweifle, musst du sie halt absagen."

Hermine rappelte sich auf und antwortete: „Warum sollte ich mit dir da hingehen? Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, und schon gar nicht zu einem bescheuerten Ball!" Malfoy grinste arrogant. „Hast du etwa wirklich kein Date gefunden?" „Leck mich, du Arsch!", zischte Hermine verärgert und schubste Malfoy beiseite, um wegzugehen.

Doch er fasste sie um den Arm. „Jetzt warte mal, Granger, ok? Ich…ähm. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Mir wäre es sehr wichtig, wenn du mit mir dort hingehen würdest… meine Eltern werden da sein und… naja, niemand soll Verdacht schöpfen, dass wir hier alles nur zur Schau durchziehen. Wo doch gerade uns das Ministerium auf die Finger schaut. "

Hermine blieb stehen. Hatte er sich nicht etwa gerade entschuldigt? Auch wenn die Gründe fadenscheinig waren- wen bitteschön _interessierte _es, wie gut sie und Malfoy standen? Ach ja, die Reinblutgemeinschaft, in die Malfoy integriert war. Natürlich fragte er nur, um sein beschädigtes Ansehen aufzupolieren. Hermine verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte Malfoys klammernde Hand ab. Na gut, vielleicht weil er sich möglicherweise zu bessern scheint, dachte sie. „Also schön, Malfoy. Ich werde dich begleiten.", sagte sie abfällig zu ihm und warf ihm einen letzten angewiderten Blick zu.

Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Er hat sich zu meinen Freunden in Hogsmeade gesetzt, ich begleite ihn auf den dämlichen Ball, dachte Hermine. Sie eilte in den Gryffindorturm und suchte Ginny. Sie brauchte dringend den Rat einer Frau. Ginny war sofort Feuer und Flamme und versprach Hermine, etwas Passendes für sie zu finden. Wenn sie schon mit Malfoy ginge, das war Hermine klar, dann musste es auch etwas Besonderes sein- wenn man damit seine Eltern beeindrucken konnte, sollte es so sein. Hermine wollte von ihnen zumindest ein bisschen respektiert werden, wenn sie schon ihre nächsten zehn Jahre an Malfoys Seite vergeuden musste und mit ihm und seiner Familie zusammenlebte.

Hermine zog sich eine neue Bluse an, dann eilte sie hinunter in die Große Halle, wo die Infoveranstaltung stattfinden sollte. Vor dem Eingang hatte sich ein riesiger Stau gebildet. Hermine fragte eine nahestehende Ravenclaw, Luna: „Hey, was ist denn hier los?" Luna richtete ihre verträumten Augen langsam auf Hermine und sagte: „McGonagall bindet wieder die Partner zusammen… es sollte eigentlich alphabetisch gehen, damit sie die Namen abhaken können, aber es scheint, als könnten sich die Leute nicht entscheiden, wessen Nachnamen sie nehmen… also geht es durcheinander." Hermine kicherte.

Irgendwo am Rand sah sie Malfoy stehen. Sie ging so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu ihm herüber und nickte kurz zum Gruß. Kalt und unverwandt starrte Malfoy sie an. „Komm, gehen wir!", sagte Hermine und bahnte sich mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs einen Weg durch die laute Menge. McGonagall hatte die Lippen geschürzt und führte die Zauber aus.

Als Hermine und Malfoy endlich in der Großen Halle waren, zupfte Hermine an seinem Jackenärmel und zog ihren Partner mit sich. „Heee! Granger, was soll denn das?", protestierte Malfoy halblaut. „Psst!", zischte Hermine. Abseits der anderen, erklärte sie: „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was das für ein Bindungsspruch ist. Und ich weiß den Gegenfluch dafür." Malfoy machte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Schlaumeierin. Wie lange hast du denn in der Bibliothek gesessen?", murmelte er leise. „Wenn du nicht willst, Malfoy, gut, sag es nur!", sagte Hermine wütend. Nichtsdestoweniger schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und bewegte ihre Lippen lautlos.

Sie spürte, wie etwas von ihr abfiel und sofort distanzierte sich Malfoy. „He, bleib hier, du Idiot!", raunte Hermine, „Wir dürfen nicht auffallen- und das tun wir, wenn du drei Meter entfernt stehst!" Malfoy kam seufzend näher, wenn auch nicht so nahe wie unter dem Spruch. Sie suchten sich Plätze nebeneinander und warteten stumm, bis die Veranstaltung begann.

Eine Ministerialbeauftragte trat vor die wartenden Schüler und nachdem sie sich als Miss Bowler, Assistentin von D. Umbridge, vorgestellt hatte, begann sie über das Ehegesetz zu referieren. „Alle haben seit Januar ihren Partner; ich hoffe, Sie hatten mittlerweile Zeit, sich miteinander zu arrangieren." Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll; doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck erlosch und gefror ein, als einmal mehr wütendes Geschrei ertönte und ihr Obszönitäten entgegengeworfen wurden.

McGonagall stand daneben und rührte keinen Finger, um ihre Schüler zu beruhigen, obwohl ihr die Frau vom Ministerium flehende Blicke zuwarf. Nach einer Weile hatten sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt und der Vortrag ging weiter. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass das Ministerium keineswegs Ihre Leben zerstören will. Die Zaubereigemeinschaft kann sich nicht noch einmal solchen Faschismus und solche Verluste leisten. Aus diesem Grunde existiert auch der Zusatzartikel, nach welchem Sie innerhalb von drei Jahren ein Kind bekommen müssen, sollten nicht irgendwelche medizinischen Gründe dagegen vorliegen. Womit wir bei dem eigentlichen Thema dieser Veranstaltung wären.", erklärte Miss Bowler.

„Dem Ministerium ist klar, dass Sie sich mit dem Thema Kinder in Ihrem Alter noch nicht auseinandergesetzt haben. Die Frauen unter Ihnen werden sich sicherlich beschweren, da sie jetzt nach der Schule keine angemessene Ausbildung beginnen können. Das Ministerium hat ein Antidiskriminierungsgesetz erlassen, das Ihren potenziellen Arbeitgebern in der Zauberwelt vorschreibt, Sie nach den drei Jahren gleichberechtigt einzustellen. Die Frauenquote wurde künstlich angehoben und zumindest wir bei den staatlichen Institutionen können Ihnen garantieren, dass Sie bei adäquater Schulbildung eine faire Chance auf einen Arbeitsplatz haben."

Immerhin ertönte jetzt ein halbherziger Applaus. „Ihnen muss klar sein", fuhr Bowler fort, „dass Sie, je eher Sie Kinder bekommen, umso schneller ins Arbeitsleben eintreten können. Man wird Kindergärten einrichten; Sie sollen keine weiteren Nachteile haben müssen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Offensichtlich hatten im Ministerium doch noch ein paar Leute ein Hirn.

„Sie sollen auch steuerliche Entlastungen bekommen. Pro Kind wird sich das potenzieren; genaue Rechnungen kann ich Ihnen leider noch nicht vorlegen, denn dieses Zusatzgesetz wird erst in den einzelnen Arbeitsgruppen von Finanz- und Familienfachleuten diskutiert."

„Sie versuchen, es uns wirklich schmackhaft zu machen.", sagte Hermine leise und Malfoy starrte sie völlig entgeistert an. Hermine wurde schlagartig rot unter seinem bohrenden Blick. Seit wann sprach sie denn mit ihm, außer wenn es nötig war? „Malfoys brauchen weder arbeitende Frauen, noch Steuerentlastungen.", zischte Malfoy. Hermine ignorierte ihn. Verdammter Stolz.

„Kommen wir nun zu der Ehe an sich.", machte Bowler in ihrem Programm weiter. „Auch hiermit werden sich die wenigsten befasst haben und ich darf voraussetzen, dass neben den meisten Muggelgeborenen auch viele von Ihnen aus Zauberfamilien nicht mit der Eheschließungszeremonie vertraut sind."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Nein, mit so etwas hatte selbst sie sich noch nie befasst; was sollte denn anders sein als bei einer Muggelehe? Sie riskierte einen Blick zu Malfoy, der einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Also wusste er bereits, was nun kommen würde, folgerte Hermine und war aus unerfindlichen Gründen froh, dass sie nicht per Fluch an ihn gebunden war. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr Malfoy voraus war.

„Nun, die Sache ist die: Muggelehen haben vor dem Ministerium rechtlich keinen Bestand- es wäre so, als würden Sie nicht verheiratet sein. Natürlich können Sie zusätzlich eine Muggelehe schließen, aber für Zauberer tut das nichts zur Sache. Das Band, das bei der Zeremonie geschlossen wird, ist um ein Vielfaches stärker als das der Muggel, denn bei uns steckt uralte Magie dahinter. Es ist nicht unähnlich dem Unbrechbarem Schwur. Man kommt nicht so leicht aus seinem Versprechen heraus, und ist die Ehe erst vollzogen, ist eine Scheidung quasi nicht mehr möglich, da das magische Band dann vervollständigt ist. Indem Sie Ihrem Partner all das schwören, was Ihnen Ihr vom Ministerium vorgefertigter ‚Ehevertrag' vorschreibt, erfüllen Sie alle Kriterien und dann stehen Ihnen auch alle vorhin genannten Vergünstigungen zu."

Hermine hatte ihre Arme verschränkt. Ihr Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, denn irgendwie musste man umgehen, dass man nicht mehr geschieden werden konnte. Zehn Jahre mit Malfoy? Eine unerträgliche Qual, aber ein ganzes Leben? Ich werfe mich vom Astronomieturm, dachte Hermine humorlos.

Sie wünschte sich, all das bereits vor Wochen nachgelesen zu haben, denn jetzt fühlte sie sich etwas überfahren. Aber in ihrem Widerwillen und Hass auf das Kommende hatte sie alles, was mit dem neuen Gesetz zu tun hatte, kategorisch abgelehnt.

„Sie müssen auch wissen, dass diese Magie, da sie alt ist, ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickeln kann. Wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie Ihren Partner nach der Hochzeit attraktiver finden als vorher, beispielweise. Dies haben zumindest viele Paare berichtet. Außerdem ist das Wort ‚Band' durchaus wörtlich gemeint. Sie werden förmlich zu Ihrem Partner ‚hingezogen', was bedeutet, dass Sie in der ersten Zeit keine körperlichen Distanzen über größere Zeiträume ertragen werden."

Als sich lautes, verwirrtes Gemurmel breit machte, erklärte Mrs Bowler diesen Punkt genauer. „Das heißt nicht, dass Sie wie siamesische Zwillinge durch die Gegend laufen, nein! Aber wenn Sie länger als eine Woche keinen Körperkontakt haben, werden Sie es spüren. Die Magie ist zum Teil auch für die geringe Scheidungsquote verantwortlich. Will einer der Partner fremdgehen oder Ähnliches, spürt es der andere." Hermine schnaubte. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

Nach ein paar Verabschiedungsworten war der Vortrag nach einer Stunde vorbei.

McGonagall erhob sich, dankte Miss Bowler im Namen der Schule und richtete das Wort an die Schüler: „Heute Abend werden Sie alle paarweise zusammenbleiben. Professor Dumbledore hätte sich über diesen Versuch, die Häuser zu einen, gefreut, da bin ich mir sicher."

Malfoy machte einen abfälligen Laut. Hermine platzte fast der Kragen. Von allen Leute hatte Draco Malfoy am wenigsten das Recht, über den toten Dumbledore zu spotten. Sie umklammerte mit der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und mit der anderen ein kleines Päckchen in der anderen Tasche und dachte angestrengt ein paar wohlgewählte Worte, die sie aus einem gemeinen Zauberbuch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung gelernt hatte. Extra für Malfoy, sollte man wohl dazufügen.

McGonagall fuhr fort: „Sie werden gemeinsam zu Abend essen und die Gemeinschaftsräume werden offenstehen für jeden Partner aus einem anderen Haus."

Gemurmel erhob sich, verstummte aber rasch, als McGonagall per Zauber die Haustische wieder an den gewohnten Platz stellte, die Stühle die Schüler abschüttelten und sich an den Tischen aufreihten.

Hermine wartete geduldig neben Malfoy. „Wo wollen wir denn essen?", fragte sie ihn unschuldig. „Am Slytherintisch, bei Pansy.", antwortete Malfoy mit einem leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine atmete tief durch, um nicht albern loslachen zu müssen und sich Malfoy einmal mehr die Frage stellte, ob sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war. Oder ob er gleich wusste, was gespielt war.

Sie setzten sich hin und prompt erschienen Teller, Besteck und Schüsseln mit Essen. Hermine setzte sich gezwungenermaßen neben Malfoy, aber erst, nachdem Pansy auf der anderen Seite saß, neben ihr Zacharias. Nicht, dass es wieder ausartete wie damals in Hogsmeade und Pansy eine peinliche Szene veranstaltete. Hermine aß wie immer, nur Malfoy krümmte und wand sich und bekam so gar nichts herunter, weil er sich ständig die Augen und die Nase rieb.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Das Schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor. Mit einem Mal sprang Malfoy auf, mit Tränen in den Augen und rannte, seine Hände im Schritt, aus der Großen Halle. Hermine, die mit so etwas schon gerechnet hatte, rannte schnellstmöglich hinterher, um den Abstand nicht allzu-groß werden zu lassen.

* * *

Reviews in Form von Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschlägen oder Lob etc. sind gern gesehen! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sie folgte Malfoy bis zum Jungenklo, wo sie draußen vor der Tür atemlos stehen blieb und zwischen dem Luftholen immer wieder übergeschnappt japste und lachte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, klopfte sie an die Tür und fragte: „Malfoy? Geht's dir gut? Was war das denn eben?! Willst du mir das mal erklären?"

Malfoys Stimme erklang dumpf. „Hau ab, Granger, das geht dich gar nichts an!" Hermine grinste und setzte sich neben die Tür. „Schon vergessen, ich sollte an dich gebunden sein! Ich kann nicht einfach so wegspazieren!" „Hmpf.", machte Malfoy entnervt. „Also, was ist los?", wiederholte Hermine. „Jemand hat mir"- und Malfoys Stimme klang fürchterlich gepresst- „Juckpulver in meine Kleidung getan, und ich meine _überall_ hin! Verdammt!" Hermine grinste gemein und befühlte das leere Päckchen in ihrer Jackentasche. „Ähm, Malfoy, ich wüsste da einen Gegenfluch…", sagte sie betont zögerlich. „Wenn du rauskommst und aufhörst, ein Arsch zu sein, befreie ich dich davon…"

Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen hörte Hermine endlich Schritte und Malfoy kam mit zerknitterten Kleidern aus dem Klo. Hermine richtete wortlos ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und sog das Pulver aus seiner Kleidung und von seinem Körper. „Danke.", grummelte Malfoy und richtete seine Kleidung. Hermine stand auf. „Wenn ich den erwische, der…", schnaubte Malfoy wutentbrannt. Hermine feixte und murmelte: „Die kleinen Sünden bestraft Gott sofort…" „Was!?" „Ach nichts, Muggelsprichwort.", lachte Hermine.

„Lass uns über den Ball morgen reden!", sagte Malfoy und begann zu gehen. Hermine beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Ich will aber nicht über den Ball reden, Malfoy! Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu sagen gibt." „Du wirst meine Eltern kennenlernen…" Hermine fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Ich nehme an, mit ‚Eltern' meinst du nur deine Mutter. Oder hat man deinen Vater schon wegen guter Führung frühzeitig aus Askaban entlassen?" Sie sah, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und ehe sich Hermine versah, hatte Malfoy sie gepackt und gegen die kalte Steinmauer gedrückt. „Komm mir nie wieder- _nie wieder_- mit Kommentaren über meinen Vater, Granger, hast du das verstanden!", sagte er leise und doch bedrohlich, sein Gesicht nur eine Handspanne von Hermines entfernt.

Hermines Arme zuckten, doch Malfoy hatte sie fest umklammert und wehrte ihre Befreiungsversuche mühelos ab. „Hast- du- verstanden!", knurrte Malfoy. Hermine hielt seinem Blick nicht mehr stand und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite. Klein beigeben wollte sie aber auch nicht. „Lass mich los, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine und versuchte, möglichst furchtlos zu klingen. Sie _hatte_ keine Angst vor ihm, aber er musste auch nicht merken, wie sehr sie seine Nähe verabscheute.

Mit einem zynischen Gesichtsausdruck wich Malfoy zwei Schritte zurück und ließ ihre Arme fallen. „Ich warne dich, Granger. In weniger als zwei Monaten gehörst du zur Familie- mach meine Mutter nicht unglücklich mit deinem vorlauten Geschwätz." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben mich gut genug erzogen, dass ich weiß, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe, Malfoy. Und jetzt gehen wir lieber in die Bibliothek und lesen bis um zwölf, wenn die Bindung offiziell aufgelöst wird."

Hermine ließ Malfoy stehen und marschierte zu ihrem liebsten Platz in ganz Hogwarts. Mit einer kleinen Verspätung traf dann auch Malfoy ein, der sich zwar an denselben Tisch wie sie setzte, jedoch so weit weg von Hermine wie irgend möglich.

Hermine hatte sich zwei Bücher genommen, in denen es um alte Magie und Geschichte- außerhalb von Hogwarts- ging. Sie las, dass es früher bis ins 20. Jahrhundert in der Zaubereigemeinschaft durchaus üblich war, Ehen zu arrangieren und dass das keineswegs nur eine Sache der Reinblüter gewesen, sondern quer durch alle Gesellschaftsschichten verbreitet war, um Ansehen wie finanziellen Status aufzubessern. Hermine dachte, dass es in dem Mittelalter der Muggelwelt auch so war, dass viele gut situierte Bürgerliche ihre Töchter möglichst an Adlige verheiraten wollten.

Sie las über ein paar historisch relevante Eheschließungen und was man bei der Zeremonie alles geschworen hatte. Angefangen bei der Verpflichtung, einen Erben zu bekommen und dass die Braut eine reichliche Aussteuer miteinzubringen hatte, bis hin zu dem heutzutage lächerlich anmutenden Fakt, dass die Frau die Ehe jungfräulich antreten musste. Brach man eine der geschworenen Abmachungen, so starb man zwar nicht, las Hermine weiter, aber man sei „fürderhin verfluchet", je nachdem, was die alte Magie mit einem anstellte oder auch nicht, wenn man in der Ehe weiterlebte. Ansonsten konnte man sich scheiden lassen, denn das war erlaubt, wenn einer wortbrüchig wurde.

Allerdings war es eine sehr komplizierte Magie, den Kontrakt wieder zu lösen, sodass sich die meisten offenbar davor scheuten und lieber ein miserables Leben weiterführten.

Hermine beschloss, sich mit der Scheidung lieber erst später zu befassen. Zuerst musste sie herausfinden, wie sie am besten den Vertrag gestaltete, um möglichst ungeschoren aus der Sache herauszukommen.

„He, Malfoy! Beschaff mir diesen vorgefertigten Ehevertrag, von dem Miss Bowler vorhin gesprochen hat!", befahl Hermine ihm. Malfoy blickte missbilligend auf. „Du hast doch Verbindungen ins Ministerium, also beschaff mir so einen!", wiederholte Hermine und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Warum in aller Welt sollte ich das tun, Granger?", sagte Malfoy gedehnt und lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück.

Er genoss es sichtlich, Hermine angespannt zu sehen.

„Weil ich was nachschauen muss und weil ich daran etwas modifizieren will, Malfoy." „Was denn verändern?" „Allgemeine Bedingungen!" Malfoy dachte kurz nach und setzte dann wieder sein Grinsen auf. „Welche denn genau?" Hermines Wangen färbten sich etwas rötlich. „Geh mir doch nicht immer auf die Nerven, Malfoy, bitte, tu einfach nur einmal das, was ich dir sage!" „Nein.", erwiderte er, „Nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, worum es geht." Hermine fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare.

Diplomatisch erklärte sie: „Der Vertrag wird ein paar Punkte enthalten, die für mich -uns- sehr unangenehm werden könnten. Diese Punkte möchte ich umgehen. Umschreiben, dazufügen. Das Ministerium wird darauf vertrauen, dass die alte Magie alle dazu zwingen wird, den Vertrag einzuhalten und sie werden uns auch nicht kontrollieren- der bürokratische Aufwand wäre viel zu hoch." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Wir werden unseren persönlichen Vertrag auch einhalten, nur wird es nicht derselbe sein wie bei allen anderen. Und dann wird es zu spät sein, wenn sie den Fehler bemerken. Verjährungsfristen."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und setzte zu einer weiteren Frage an. Hermine jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich kann dir das jetzt noch nicht so ganz genau erklären, aber wenn du mir diesen Vertrag beschaffst, und einen reinblütigen Anwalt dazu, schwöre ich dir, dass wir einen Weg finden, diesen Unsinn hier größtenteils zu umgehen."

Malfoy nickte, nun doch interessiert. Er kramte sein Schreibzeug hervor und verfasste eine kurze Nachricht. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und pfiff laut nach seiner Eule. Ein Windstoß erfasste einen Haufen Pergamente und wirbelte sie durch die Luft.

Hermine blickte auf und sah Malfoy inmitten der auffliegenden Papiere, wie er überheblich grinste und sein Haar im Wind wehte. ‚Er ist schön! ', kam Hermine in den Sinn, doch dann war der Moment vorbei und sie schaute schnell weg.

Malfoy band die Pergamentrolle am Fuß der Eule fest und entließ sie Richtung London. „Das lohnt sich besser, Granger.", sagte er leise, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

Nach einer Weile schlug die Uhr an der Wand Punkt zwölf. Das bedeutete, dass alle anderen von dem Fluch befreit waren und nun ins Bett gehen konnten. Hermine klappte ihre Bücher zu, sortierte sie in die Regale ein und ging. Am Ausgang drehte sie sich widerwillig um und rief zurück: „Gute Nacht!", und hastete dann eilig in den Gryffindorturm.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine unsanft von Ginny geweckt. „Hermine, steh schon endlich auf, es ist fast Mittag!" Hermine stöhnte nur, fuhr dann aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Was, wie spät?" Sie tastete halb blind nach ihrem Wecker und sah, dass es erst halb acht war. „Ginny… Was soll denn das?" „Heute", begann Ginny dramatisch, „ist der Tag des Abschlussballs." „Na und, der ist doch erst am Abend!", seufzte Hermine. Ginny lächelte nachsichtig. „Wir- das heißt Lavender, Parvati, du, ich und Luna- gehen nach Hogsmeade." „Was wollen wir denn da?", fragte Hermine, mittlerweile etwas munterer geworden.

„Ich hab dir, wie versprochen, ein Kleid gekauft, aber du brauchst zum Beispiel noch Schuhe dazu." „Ich hab schon Schuhe, Ginny." „Tss. Aber du brauchst welche, die zu dem Kleid passen und mit denen du den ganzen Abend rumlaufen kannst. Außerdem brauchst du noch ein passendes Halskettchen und so weiter.", holte Ginny aus. „Schon gut, schon gut…", murmelte Hermine und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Normalerweise war sie Frühaufsteherin, doch auf einen Tag wie heute hatte sie beileibe überhaupt keine Motivation aufzustehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten machte sich das Grüppchen Mädchen auf den Weg ins Dorf, wo Hermine zu ihrem Erstaunen feststellte, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren. Die komplette weibliche Jahrgangsstufe schien sich in Hogsmeade versammelt zu haben. Als erste war Parvati an der Reihe, ihr Outfit zu komplettieren. Hermine trottete mehr oder weniger lustlos hinter ihren Freundinnen her; vielleicht hätte sie mehr Lust auf das Ganze gehabt, wenn sie einen anderen Grund gehabt hätte, sich schön zu machen, außer Malfoy und seiner Mutter zu gefallen.

Als letztes war endlich Hermine selbst an der Reihe. Sie probierte ihr Kleid an, das Ginny in dem Laden hatte reservieren lassen und ihre Klassenkameradinnen hüpften um sie herum und ließen sie Schuhe, Ohrringe und Handtäschchen probieren, bis Hermines Aussehen offenbar „malfoywürdig" war. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass zumindest Ginny einen guten Geschmack mit dem tiefblauen halblangen Kleid bewiesen hatte. Ihre Shoppingtour mit Mittagessen hatte bis um drei Nachmittags gedauert und um sechs sollten die Feierlichkeiten beginnen.

McGonagall würde eine Rede halten, würde die Abschlusszeugnisse verteilen, Hermine und Terry Boot würden als Schülersprecher ihre Rede halten, Abendessen, Ball.

Nervös ließ Hermine das Ankleiden, Haare aufstecken und Schminken über sich ergehen. Vor so vielen Leuten sprechen, Mitschüler und deren Eltern- das verursachte bei ihr Lampenfieber. Und es erinnerte Hermine schmerzhaft daran, dass ihre eigenen Eltern ihren Abschluss nicht miterleben würden. Sie schniefte leise und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, um nicht Lavenders schöne Arbeit zu zerstören. Hermine ballte ihre Hände zusammen und verdrängte die Trauer durch das Hassgefühl, das sie dem inhaftierten Werwolf Greyback entgegenbrachte, der all ihren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zum Trotz ihre Eltern gefunden und getötet hatte.

Voller Wehmut dachte sie daran, wie sie ihre Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Hermine war wieder zum Weinen zumute, als sie an Mrs Weasley dachte, die Harry schon immer und sie selbst besonders nach diesem Vorfall wie eine Mutter aufgenommen hatte.

Entschlossen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und blickte sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Freundinnen hatten ein wahres Wunder vollbracht und Hermine fand es nicht zu eitel zuzugeben, dass sie sich selbst gefiel.

Zusammen mit Ron, Harry, Seamus und Dean gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle, wo Hermine die Malfoys bereits warten sah. Nach und nach trudelten am Hauptportal Eltern und Geschwister der Absolventen ein und Hermine kam sich einmal mehr verloren vor. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf Malfoy und seine Mutter zu, als Molly Weasley erschien und sie fest drückte. „Hermine! Da bist du ja. Wie toll du aussiehst! Bist du schon aufgeregt?" „Danke, Mrs Weasley." Hermine legte all ihre Dankbarkeit, nicht alleine zu sein, in diese Worte; das Kompliment war ihr nebensächlich. Mrs Weasley verstand und umarmte Hermine noch einmal. „Sehen wir uns später? Ich muss zu Malfoy.", seufzte Hermine. „Du armes Kind! Aber ja doch, Arthur und ich bleiben den ganzen Abend.", antwortete Mrs Weasley.

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und ging hinüber zu den zwei Malfoys; Narcissa musterte sie halb interessiert, Draco dagegen angeekelt, als hätte Mrs Weasleys Umarmung Hermine zusätzlich beschmutzt.

„Guten Abend, Mrs Malfoy, hallo Draco.", begrüßte Hermine die beiden und benutzte zum ersten Mal Malfoys Vornamen: ihr erschien es hochgradig unhöflich, ihn vor seiner Mutter mit seinem Nachnamen anzureden. „Mutter- das ist Hermine Granger.", sagte Malfoy steif. Narcissa nickte Hermine einigermaßen freundlich zu; Hermines Auftreten schien sie zumindest nicht anzuwidern oder zu beleidigen, im Gegenteil, Mrs Malfoy schien eine recht neutrale Einstellung zu haben, wofür Hermine dankbar war.

Sie versuchte, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anerkennen zu lassen, fingerte aber trotzdem an ihrer kleinen Handtasche herum, in der sie den Spickzettel für ihre Rede bereithielt. Etwas verlegen sagte sie: „Ich habe ziemlich weit vorne einen Platz, neben Terry Boot, wegen der Abschlussrede. Professor McGonagall war so freundlich, noch zwei weitere Plätze für Sie und Draco zu reservieren." Narcissa Malfoy schien angenehm überrascht, dass sie eine Art Ehrenplatz bekam, ganz wie Hermine gehofft hatte. „Draco, du hast mir gar nichts von Miss Grangers Rede erzählt!", sagte Mrs Malfoy missbilligend. „Nein, Mutter…", murmelte Draco ärgerlich.

Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo wieder einmal die Tische beiseite gerückt worden waren, um die ganze Halle mit Stühlen bestücken zu können. Hermine führte sie nach vorn in die zweite Reihe, direkt hinter den Professoren.

Hermine wurde nun wirklich nervös. Gleich würde sie ihre Endnote erfahren und dann ihre Rede halten müssen.

Professor McGonagalls Begrüßungsrede dauerte viel zu kurz, und auch, dass sie so schnell im Alphabet zu dem Buchstaben „G" gelangte. „Hermine Granger!", wurde sie aufgerufen und Hermine ging zittrig nach vorne. „Sie haben mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in jedem Fach. Sie sind Jahrgangsstufenbeste, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", nahm McGonagall die Spannung, die Zeugnismappe aufzuklappen, vorneweg. Hermine fühlte sich wahnsinnig erleichtert, dankte der Schulleiterin und setzte sich wieder zu Malfoy.

Er war Jahrgangsstufenbester, allerdings hatte er nicht nur „Ohnegleichen" wie Hermine, was sie äußerst befriedigt zur Kenntnis nahm. Trotzdem applaudierte sie und lächelte ihn an, als er sich wieder zu ihr und seiner Mutter setzte.

Als endlich Blaise Zabini sein Zeugnis überreicht bekommen hatte, nickte McGonagall Hermine und Terry zu; sie erhoben sich und gingen zum Rednerpult. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren." Hermine sah sich halb unsicher zu Terry um, dann suchte sie mit den Augen nach Ron und Harry. Harry grinste breit und reckte deutlich den Daumen nach oben. Sie wusste, er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie schon Schwierigeres als eine Rede zu halten gemeistert hatte. Hermine lächelte.

„Zuerst darf ich einen Dank aussprechen. An alle unsere Lehrer, die uns sieben lange Jahre durch diese Schule geleitet haben. Das schließt auch Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore mit ein. Mit elf Jahren kam ich an diese Schule, nichtsahnend, ängstlich, was die Zauberwelt für mich bereithalten würde. Doch neben all dem Wissen, das uns vermittelt wurde, fand ich hier richtige Freunde, mit denen ich durch Dick und Dünn gegangen bin. Erinnert ihr euch an die DA, Dumbledores Armee? Es hat Spaß gemacht, mit euch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lernen. Es hat auch Spaß gemacht, Quidditchspiele mit euch zu gewinnen, und auch die Hausmeisterschaften. Unsere Freundschaft und unser Engagement hat sogar so weit gereicht, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war die Schattenseite unserer Schulzeit. Nicht etwa lange Aufsätze schreiben oder Nachsitzen. Oder Punktabzug. Nein, die Gefahr war Lord Voldemort. Wir alle hier haben sie gebannt; sie wird nie wieder kommen. Doch ein Erbe hat uns Tom Riddle hinterlassen: die schreckliche Erinnerung, die Trauer.

Wir glaubten, ein nunmehr unbeschwertes siebtes Jahr erleben zu dürfen. Doch der bittere Nachgeschmack des Krieges blieb. Voldemort hat dann sogar noch unser Leben beeinflusst, als er schon tot war: durch das neue Ehegesetz. Wir müssen heiraten. Wir müssen Kinder bekommen. Dieser Beschluss ist diktatorisch, und nur wegen Du- weißt- schon- wem eingeführt. Man darf das Ministerium nicht allzu sehr anklagen, auch wenn es jeden Einzelnen von uns hart trifft. Doch lasst uns das Beste daraus machen, denn jetzt sollte unser Leben beginnen, statt zu enden!"

Hermine faltete ihren Spickzettel zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Terry sprechen zu lassen. Die Leute begannen, ihr zu applaudieren. Manche standen sogar auf und pfiffen laut. Hermine wusste, dass es nicht so sehr ihrer Rede galt, sondern der Tatsache, dass sie maßgeblich an Voldemorts Tod beteiligt gewesen war.

Als sich die Leute beruhigt hatten, trat Terry vor, um den Dank der Schüler an Madame Pomfrey, Pince, die Lehrer, Schulleiterin und Lehrer zu richten. Hermine überreichte den Aufgerufenen jeweils einen kleinen Blumenstrauß.

Zu guter Letzt kündigte Terry nun das Abendessen in einer halben Stunde an. Hermine ging mit wackligen Beinen vorsichtig zu ihrem Platz zurück, wo Malfoy unverhofft und total überraschend kommentierte: „Gute Rede!" Hermine freute sich insgeheim. Wenn sogar ihr Erzfeind das zugab, dann konnte sie gar nicht so schlecht sein. Wahrscheinlich war es auch ein Punkt, dass sie die Slytherins in ihrer Rede nicht ausgegrenzt hatte, sondern sie in das Wir miteinbezogen hatte. Die meisten mochten zwar auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen sein, hatten aber genauso Verluste und das neue Gesetz hinnehmen müssen wie alle anderen auch.

Als sie aufstanden und aus der Großen Halle gingen- sie musste erst wieder zum Essen hergerichtet werden- sagte Mrs Malfoy zu Hermine: „Sie haben mir Ihre Eltern noch gar nicht vorgestellt, Miss Granger; sie werden sicherlich stolz auf Sie sein." Das war bestimmt ein großes Lob aus Narcissas Mund, wenn sie freiwillig Muggel kennenlernen wollte.

„Meine Eltern sind tot, Mrs Malfoy. Sie wurden im Krieg getötet.", erklärte Hermine traurig. „Seitdem wohne ich bei Mr und Mrs Weasley. Sie waren so freundlich, mich aufzunehmen." „Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht.", meinte Mrs Malfoy. Hermine fand, dass sich ihre Stimme neutral anhörte. Vielleicht tat es ihr ja wirklich leid. Zumindest verbarg sie ihre Emotionen sehr gut- genauso wie Draco Malfoy, ihm sah man auch selten eine Regung an und wenn, dann nur Spott.

„Ich glaube, Sie sind die geeignete Partnerin für Draco.", sagte Narcissa Malfoy plötzlich, während sie wie andere Familien über den Grund von Hogwarts flanierten. „Mutter!", sagte Malfoy ärgerlich. „Danke, Mrs Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich finde es nett von Ihnen, dass ich dann bei Ihnen zu Hause wohnen darf.", fügte sie artig hinzu. Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen, wie sehr ihr der Gedanke, nicht mehr im Fuchsbau zu leben, widerstrebte. Und auch nicht erwähnenswert war, dass Malfoy das als Bedingung aufgestellt hatte.

* * *

Danke für's Lesen. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa lächelte leicht. Malfoy sagte gar nichts; Hermine fasste es positiv auf. Als sie dann ins Schloss zurückkehrten und Mrs Malfoy einen Abstecher zur Toilette machte, waren Hermine und Malfoy gezwungen, alleine miteinander zu warten. „Du… _gefällst_ Mutter.", stellte Malfoy fest. „Tu jetzt bloß nichts sch-, muggelmäßiges, ok? So hältst du sie bei Laune und um Merlins Willen, streng dich nachher beim Tanzen an. Mutter liebt Bälle und meine Frau sollte das auch tun." Hermine schnaubte.

„Ich bin dir ja unendlich dankbar, dass du so früh dran gedacht hast, mich einzuweihen. Dass du deiner Mutter so viel über mich erzählt hast.", fauchte Hermine. „Hör mal, ich wusste doch auch nicht, dass deine Eltern…", entgegnete Malfoy lahm. „Ja, weil's immer nur um dich geht. Dass du in einem guten Licht dastehst." „Das-", wollte Malfoy gerade sagen, wurde aber von dem Erscheinen seiner Mutter abgewürgt. Er warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sie und Mrs Malfoy in die Große Halle zum Abendessen geleitete.

Ron und Harry standen am Eingang, daneben Mrs Weasley. „Hermine!", rief sie hocherfreut, „Was für eine tolle Rede! Und ich freue mich ja für dich, dass du so gut abgeschnitten hast!" Sie umarmte Hermine ein weiteres Mal. Dann begrüßte sie kurz und etwas steif Mrs Malfoy und bat sie, doch mit an den Gryffindortisch zu kommen, wo Hermine dann bei ihrer Familie sitzen konnte.

Hermine war gerührt, als Familienmitglied zu zählen und war ziemlich froh, dass Mrs Malfoy schweigend zustimmte. Sie war insgesamt sehr überrascht von Mrs Malfoys dezentem Auftreten; natürlich trug sie extravagante Kleidung- nichts Ausgefallenes, aber man sah, dass es teuer war- und ihre ganze Haltung war nach wie vor aristokratisch, doch schien ihr wirklich daran gelegen, ein gutes Bild nach außen hin abzugeben.

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry und Ron und neben ihr Malfoy und seine Mutter. „Klasse Rede, Hermine! Du warst großartig!", sagte Harry und Ron nickte. „Und übermorgen geht's schon heim!", sagte Hermine wehmütig. „Jaahh…", stimmte Harry sogleich zu. Hermine wusste, dass er nie ein besseres Zuhause als Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Sie schon, aber seit ihre Eltern tot waren, scheute sie sich, in dem großen Haus alleine zu leben, wo einfach alles an ihre Eltern erinnerte. So war sie lieber im Fuchsbau.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Es war Ginny. „Kommst du mal mit, Hermine?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Weil die meisten im Umkreis ihr Essen schon beendet hatten, nickte Hermine kurz und sagte zu den Malfoys: „Einen Moment, bitte!" und eilte Ginny hinterher.

„Und, wie sind Malfoy und seine Mutter, hältst du es aus?", sprudelte es aus Ginny hervor, die den Weg zum Mädchenklo einschlug, „Übrigens Glückwunsch, Hermine, zu der Rede und deinen Noten!" Überschwänglich umarmte Ginny ihre Freundin. „Danke. Sie sind… freundlich und alles… Malfoy ist nicht so glücklich, er ist immer noch ein blöder Arsch, aber Mrs Malfoy ist soweit okay.", erzählte Hermine.

Vor dem Spiegel begutachtete sich Ginny ausgiebig und zog ein bisschen Schminke nach. „Jetzt geht gleich der Ball los, Hermine, und ich werde mit Harry tanzen!" Sie war total überdreht und machte ein paar Tanzschritte auf dem gefliesten Boden. „Ich freu mich so für dich- dass alles so gut läuft!", sagte Hermine aufrichtig. Sie bedauerte, dass ihr nicht dasselbe Glück zuteilwurde, aber sie freute sich wirklich für ihre beste Freundin. „Hermine, übermorgen kommst du natürlich mit zu uns in den Fuchsbau. Harry kommt auch. Wir werden Mädchenabende haben und baden gehen und Quidditch spielen und die Zeit genießen, bis- naja- Malfoy dich uns wegschnappt."

Hermine, heute nah am Wasser gebaut, war gerührt von Ginnys Selbstverständlichkeit und dass sie mit zu den Weasleys konnte, um die letzte, verbleibende Zeit Freiheit und „Kindheit" genießen zu können, die ihr noch verbleiben würde- Ende August schon würde sie Malfoy heiraten müssen und im September dann ein Studium oder eine Ausbildung beginnen- da würde keine Zeit mehr bleiben, auszuspannen. Vorsichtig tupfte sich Hermine über die Augen, um nichts zu verwischen, aber die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augen zu bekommen.

Ginny jedoch konnte sie nicht täuschen. Sie legte einen Arm um Hermine und drückte sie. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer wird für dich, Hermine. Aber das weißt du selber, was rede ich. Lebe einfach im Hier und Jetzt, tanz' mit Malfoy, als wäre er der Mann deiner Träume und dann komm mit uns nach Hause und leb einfach in den Tag hinein. Jetzt komm, die anderen erwarten uns sicher schon!"

Hermine nickte nur, weil sie keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zur Großen Halle, wo bereits wieder umdekoriert war und nun eine Bühne für die Schicksalsschwestern aufgebaut worden war.

Sie gesellte sich wieder zu den Malfoys und lächelte ihnen schweren Herzens entschuldigend zu. Der Raum wurde verdunkelt und die Band begann zu spielen. Die ersten Paare bewegten sich bereits auf der Tanzfläche; Hermine sah, wie eine übermütige Ginny den tanzfaulen Harry mit sich zerrte. Malfoy erhob sich nun auch und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. Eingedenk seiner Warnung, ergriff Hermine sie rasch und folgte ihm zu den anderen tanzenden Paaren. Hermine fühlte, wie Mrs Malfoy sie beobachtete. „Schönes Kleid, Granger.", sagte Malfoy und aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte Hermine seine Formulierung. Hätte dieser dreckige kleine … nicht sagen können, dass er _sie_ hübsch fand? Und nicht das dämliche Kleid? So lobte er lediglich Ginnys guten Geschmack.

Hermine drückte Malfoys Hand in Anflug einer kleinen Aggression recht fest zusammen, sodass er zurückzuckte. „Was tust du da, Granger? Benimm dich einfach, und sieh gut aus, mehr will meine Mutter nicht sehen!", zischte er ärgerlich. „Dann geh doch zu Pansy!", sagte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie schweigend und Hermine gab ihr Bestes.

Dann ließ sie sich von Malfoy zurück zum Tisch bringen. Sie bestellte sich einen Drink und winkte Mrs Malfoy zu, die bei Goyles Familie saß. Sie hielt Ausschau nach Malfoy, der tatsächlich mit Pansy tanzte, und das sehr eng. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ron ließ sich neben sie auf einen freien Stuhl plumpsen. „Ey, Hermine. Langweilig, oder?" Sie nickte. „Ich weiß, warum ich Bälle hasse." Jetzt war es an Ron, zustimmend zu nicken. „Hast du Lust, gehen wir ein bisschen nach draußen?", fragte Hermine, denn ihr war es jetzt schon genug.

Sie ging mit Ron nach draußen. „Ginny hat mich eingeladen, die nächsten Tage bei euch zu verbringen.", sagte Hermine, nur um das Schweigen zu füllen. „Klar, dass du kommst!", sagte Ron in beinahe empörtem Ton. Sie gingen zum See hinunter und setzten sich auf eine Bank am Ufer. „Machst du jetzt deine Aurorenausbildung?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ron strahlte sie an. „Ja, ich hab die nötigen UTZ bekommen, und Harry auch!" „Das ist toll, Ron!", freute sich Hermine. „Und was willst du machen, Hermine?", fragte Ron seinerseits. „Oh, ich dachte- vielleicht- sollte ich Heilerin werden? Und mich ehrenamtlich in der _ .R_- Sache engagieren. Ich meine nicht meine eigene Organisation, es gibt schon eine für Rechte von Minderheiten." Ron lachte. „Du gibst es nicht auf, oder?" Er verpasste ihr einen freundschaftlichen Stoß an die Schulter. „Nein, werde ich nicht.", grinste Hermine. „Aber Heiler finde ich toll. Man verdient dann auch richtig gut.", sagte Ron, wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dank des Gesetzes nicht meine Berufspläne erst mal aufs Eis legen muss.", seufzte Hermine. „Ich beneide dich und Harry, ihr könnt einfach so anfangen und ich, ich…" Hermine beendete den Satz nicht. Ron blicke sie unsicher von der Seite her an und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ich weiß… _er_ wird es dir bestimmt nicht leicht machen-" „Ach, Ron.", seufzte Hermine.

„Hier bist du, Granger!", sagte eine laute, missbilligende Stimme. „Mit dem Wiesel!" „Malfoy, nenn ihn nicht so! Wir sind Freunde, ich kann mit ihm sein, wo ich will!" Malfoy verschränkte die Arme. „Heute Abend gehörst du mir, verstanden? Und für den Rest deines Lebens wirst du eine Malfoy sein! Komm jetzt!" Unsanft zerrte er sie mit sich; Ron blickte ihnen nur hinterher und ließ sich ausnahmsweise nicht provozieren.

„He, Malfoy, was soll denn das!", rief Hermine wütend aus, „Ich bin doch nicht dein Eigentum!" Als sie außer Sichtweite von Ron waren, ließ Malfoy sie prompt los. „Ich weiß.", sagte er angewidert, „Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Weasley nicht wissen sollte, dass ich _das_ hier habe." Aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs holte er eine kleine Pergamentrolle hervor. „Der Vertrag. Gerade eben gekommen."

Hermine schnappte ihn sich und lief, so schnell es mit den Absatzschuhe irgendwie ging, in Richtung Bibliothek. Malfoy hastete ihr nach. „He, Granger, was soll denn das!?" Hermine entzündete mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes den Kamin und machte Licht, sodass die menschenleere Bibliothek hell erleuchtet wurde.

Sie ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl gleiten und entrollte das Pergament. Fein säuberlich stand hier geschrieben, was bei der Zeremonie von jedem Einzelnen vorgelesen werden musste, was man nur unterschreiben musste und wie die Zeremonie abzuhalten war.

„Ich hab's, ich hab's…", murmelte Hermine immer wieder. „Was..!?", fragte Malfoy irritiert. Hermine ignorierte ihn und rannte zu einem Bücherregal, zog ein Buch heraus und riss zwei Seiten heraus, die sie in ihre Handtasche steckte. Malfoy blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das war ein höchst Granger- untypisches Verhalten. „Erinnerst du dich daran, einen _reinblütigen_ Anwalt aufzutreiben, der am besten mal Anhänger Voldemorts war, aber trotzdem noch anerkannt ist?", drängte Hermine. „Ja- ja, Granger, aber warum?", wollte Malfoy beunruhigt wissen.

„Später. Wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin.", erwiderte Hermine weiterhin kryptisch und ließ die Lichter in der Bibliothek und das Feuer erlöschen. „Lumos!", und sie ging zurück zur Großen Halle.

„Tanz noch mal mit mir, Granger!", forderte Malfoy sie auf und weil es eher nach einer Frage als nach einem Befehl klang, folgte Hermine ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Malfoy fragte wieder: „Was heckst du aus? Was soll das alles? Wenn du mich linken willst-" „Nein, ich will dich nicht über den Tisch ziehen!", gab Hermine empört zurück. „Ich mag nur keine Dampfplauderei…" Malfoy zog sie näher zu sich her und schlang seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille.

Hermine versteifte sich und sagte: „Sowas wirkt bei mir nicht, Malfoy! Ich werde erst alle Fakten überprüfen, und dann wirst du erfahren, worum es geht. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu übergehen." Damit wand sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung vor und suchte an den Tischen die Weasley- Familie, um mit Molly und Arthur Ginnys Einladung abzusprechen.

Dann suchte sie Mrs Malfoy, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Hermine war müde und wollte ins Bett, damit sie morgen, dem Tag vor ihrer Abreise, noch fit genug war, in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten.

„Mrs Malfoy, ich möchte mich von Ihnen verabschieden. Es war nett, Sie kennenzulernen.", sagte Hermine höflich und genauso reserviert wie ihre Gesprächspartnerin. „Wo ist denn Draco?", fragte Mrs Malfoy. „Oh, er tanzt noch mit Pansy Parkinson.", sagte Hermine. Narcissa lächelte ihr zu. „Hat mich auch gefreut.", und gab Hermine die Hand. „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause und grüßen Sie Draco von mir.", sagte Hermine, damit sie sich nicht selbst von Malfoy verabschieden musste.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen eilte Hermine sofort in die Bibliothek. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen befanden sich dem Anschein nach noch im Tiefschlaf, denn der Ball hatte kein offizielles Ende gehabt. Was man sehen konnte war, dass nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum noch eine inoffizielle Party gefeiert worden war.

Hermine zog das Pergament, das sie am Vorabend von Malfoy bekommen hatte, heraus und holte sich ein paar Bücher, die sich mit Recht befassten.

Hermine wusste seit dem Informationsabend eines mit 1000%iger Sicherheit (auch wenn es diese statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gab, laut Professor Vektor). Sie würde weder mit Malfoy schlafen, noch seine Kinder in die Welt setzen. Ließ sich das eine schon nicht verhindern, würde sie wenigstens dem zweiten gegenarbeiten.

Aufmerksam las Hermine den Vertrag. Alles, was der Gesetzgeber von den jungen Zauberern und Hexen wollte, war in einer einigermaßen verständlichen Beamtensprache zusammengefasst. Hermines Zeigefinger stoppte bei einer Zusatzklausel. Diese besagte, dass es verboten war, irgendwelche Verhütungsmittel einzunehmen. Hermine nickte erfreut. Natürlich, sonst würden alle bis zum dritten Jahr mit Kindern warten und diese Zeitverschwendung war nicht im Sinne des Ministeriums.

Würde ein reinblütiger, traditioneller Zauberer darüber nachdenken, dass es nicht nur gewisse Mittelchen in Form von Zaubersprüchen und –tränken gab, sondern auch Muggel Medikamente dafür hatten? Hermine machte sich daran, den Text so umzuschreiben, dass es nicht minder professionell klang, aber die Muggelmethoden außer Acht ließ. Wenn jeden Tag mehrere Leute heiraten würden, und das schon ein paar Wochen lang, dann würde die Routine einsetzen und der Anwalt würde nicht jedes einzelne Standardformular vom Ministerium durchlesen, außer der Kopfzeile, in der die Namen der Heiratenden einzutragen waren.

Mit etwas Glück würden alle- das bedeutete Malfoy, sie und der Anwalt- unterschreiben, ohne dass ihm die kleinen Modifizierungen auffallen würden. Schwieriger würde es beim Besiegeln des Bandes werden. Miss Bowler hatte gesagt, dass das automatisch beim Vollzug der Ehe passieren würde. Aber das hatte Hermine gewiss nicht vor. Es musste irgendwie anders funktionieren, aber dafür musste man nicht nur den Anwalt, sondern auch die Magie überlisten.

Nur wie sollte man das anstellen?

„Granger! Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich hier finde. Was sollte das gestern? Warum bist du einfach so gegangen?" „Ich hab mich von deiner Mutter verabschiedet und weil du so beschäftigt mit Pansy warst, wollte ich nicht stören.", sagte Hermine, „Und jetzt verschwinde, damit ich hier in Ruhe arbeiten kann!" Doch Malfoy zog einen Stuhl herbei und fläzte sich vor den Tisch. Er nahm ein paar von Hermines Büchern und blätterte darin.

„Lass das Malfoy, verblättere mir nicht die Seiten! Ich hab mir schon alles herausgesucht!", beschwerte sich Hermine. Doch er grinste nur und nahm das nächste Buch. Resignierend las Hermine weiter. Streit brachte ja eh nichts.

Sie musste die Ursprünge dieses magischen Bandes finden. Noch vor dem Mittelalter musste das sein. Vielleicht konnte Malfoy ja doch helfen. „He, Malfoy!", redete Hermine ihn an. „Kennst du dich ein bisschen mit Sagen, Legenden, Zaubereigeschichte aus?" Mit Sicherheit hatte er anstatt von Gebrüder Grimms Märchen in seiner Kindheit vergleichbare Zauberermärchen gehört, nicht nur die von Beedle dem Barden.

Malfoy fragte direkt: „Worauf spielst du an?" „Ich will von der Zeit und die Geschichten hören, die sich mit alter Magie befassen. Um genau zu sein, Heirat." Malfoy strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lehnte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen zurück. Hermine provozierte diese Lässigkeit, gepaart mit latentem Desinteresse, ungemein. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das auch noch und amüsierte sich im Stillen über sie.

„Ich mach dir 'nen Vorschlag, Granger.", antwortete Malfoy nach einer Weile dann doch, „Du ersparst mir das Geschichtenerzählen und ich suche dir dafür das Buch heraus, das du brauchst." Seufzend, als hätte er eine besonders schwere Bürde zu tragen, erhob er sich und schlenderte zwischen den Regalen davon.

„Hmpf.", machte Hermine ungnädig. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Malfoy mit zwei Büchern wiederkam. Hermine blickte überrascht auf. Er zeigte ihr das erste, ein relativ dünnes Buch. „Das hier sind die Sagen- musst halt selber nach den richtigen suchen." Er legte es beiseite und wies auf einen dicken Wälzer: „Das hier sind die Interpretationen und Geschichtswissen hinter den Legenden. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es Unsinn ist oder nicht- sofern du mir endlich sagen würdest, wofür du das hier brauchst."

Hermine schnappte ihm den Wälzer aus den Händen und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. „Granger!?" „Malfoy!?" „Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig." „Danke für die Bücher." „Nein eine _andere_." „Du nervst, Malfoy." „Ich? _Du_ nervst, Granger!" „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe arbeiten!" „Nein, mich betrifft das genauso wie dich!"

Hermine seufzte ergeben. „Wenn du mir nachher hilfst, eine Antwort zu finden…?" „Das werde ich…", versprach Malfoy.

„Hier, lies dir erst einmal den Vertrag durch und dann die Kopie, die ich davon angefertigt habe. Vielleicht fällt dir was auf dabei." Sie schob Malfoy die Pergamente herüber.

Nun in Ruhe gelassen, las Hermine eine der Sagen durch, die sie als vielversprechend erachtete. Sie war von dem Interpretationsbuch auf das vierte Jahrhundert nach Christus datiert. Es handelte sich um eine Art Aschenputtel- Geschichte und Hermine musste lächeln. Offenbar waren die zentralen Aussagen von Märchen in allen Kulturen gleich. Das Gute siegte - das junge, schöne Mädchen heiratete einen jungen, schönen Mann und die intrigierende Mutter, die ihren Mann getötet hatte, musste fortan ein miserables Leben führen.

Hermine schloss daraus, dass sie noch früher suchen musste.

Sie gelangte zu einer Geschichte, die über Geschenke der Tiere und der magischen Wesen an die Menschheit erzählte. Sie stammte wohl aus der späteren Antike. Wie immer, erhielten die Menschen wertvolle Geschenke, aber wie auch schon bei dem Elderstab und dem Ring, der die Toten wieder auferstehen ließ, konnten sich die Geschenke in Windeseile gegen den Besitzer kehren.

Hermine las, dass es ein Eibenholzschächtelchen gab, in dem angeblich tiefergehende Magie steckte, als die Menschen mit ihren Zauberstäben wirken konnten. Diese Box war im Besitz der Zentauren. Laut dem Märchen rettete ein Mensch einem Zentauren das Leben, als Menschen und magische Wesen noch einträchtig nebeneinander lebten, ohne jegliche Rivalitäten. Aus Dankbarkeit wollte der Zentaur dem Menschen ein wertvolles Geschenk darbringen.

Der Mann jedoch wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit seiner Angebeteten tief und auf ewig verbunden zu sein und dass seinen Nachkommen dieselbe Freude zuteilwürde. Der Zentaur also holte das wie ein Heiligtum gehütetes Eibenholzschächtelchen und ließ den Menschen einen Blick hineinwerfen.

Zu Hermines Enttäuschung wurde der Gegenstand, den diese Box enthielt, nicht näher beschrieben. Sie fühlte sich wie auf der Horkruxsuche.

Der Mensch, vor Gier und Liebe getrieben, akzeptierte das Geschenk und ging nach Hause zu seiner Frau. Dort spürte er, wie ihn die Magie mit der Frau verband. Doch eines Tages kam es zu einem fürchterlichen Streit und beide entfremdeten sich. Nun war es ihre Qual, von dem anderen nicht wegzukommen und auch ihre Nachfahren sollten sowohl das Glück wie auch das Leid erfahren.

Der Mann suchte den Zentauren wieder auf und bat ihn, das Geschenk rückgängig zu machen, doch der Zentaur erklärte den Mann, dass die Magie selbstständig sei und niemand Einfluss darauf habe. Aus Wut über den vermeintlichen Verrat des Zentauren erschlug der Mann ihn und seitdem herrscht Feindschaft zwischen den einstigen Freuden.

Hermine legte das Buch beiseite und sinnierte darüber. Das konnte gut der Ausgangspunkt sein, nach dem sie suchte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Malfoy hinüber, der mit verwirrter Miene vor den Blättern saß und sie immer noch verglich.

„Pass auf, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine und duplizierte rasch ihre Kopie von dem Vertag. „Lies den unteren Absatz hier mit!" Sie zeigte ihm den entsprechenden Textteil. Dann erklärte sie ihm ihr Vorhaben, die Vorgabe mit den Kindern zu umgehen und Malfoys Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er sah, dass sich, während Hermine sprach, die Wörter in eine andere Formulierung umsortierten und Ergänzungen machten. „Man kann die Veränderung nur sehen, wenn man eingeweiht ist oder speziell daran denkt. Das heißt, der Anwalt kann das hier zwar im Vorhinein lesen- aber er wird keine Veränderung zu all den anderen Anträgen finden – sofern er sich nicht näher Gedanken darüber macht. Erst, wenn wir unterschreiben, wird es definitiv sichtbar. Betrügen kann man nicht, und wir können nur hoffen, dass es ihm nicht auffällt, bevor er anschließend unterschreibt."

„Das ist gut!", sagte Malfoy mit neutraler Stimme. „Und an was arbeitest du jetzt?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine errötete leicht. Ihr war das ganze Thema unangenehm. „Also… ich… weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll.", endete sie so unsicher, wie sie begonnen hatte. Malfoy blickte sie spöttisch an. „Miss Neunmalklug weiß was nicht?" „Sei still, Malfoy. Ich versuche zu ergründen, woher dieses Band kommt, das bei der Hochzeit geschmiedet wird und ich will es zu unseren Gunsten zu verändern." „Und wozu soll das gut sein? Ich meine, was willst du denn verändern?"

Hermine wand sich innerlich und wandte den Blick von Malfoy ab. „Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen müssen, damit das Band rechtskräftig ist! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Jetzt war es heraus. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden, jetzt wo du das weißt?", fügte sie verbissen hinzu und fixierte einen Buchstaben in ihrem Buch. Aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch beobachtete sie Malfoy.

Er war wie gebannt und starrte sie ungläubig an. Und begann zu lachen. Und lachte. „Das war der beste Witz, den ich jemals gehört habe, Granger!" Er holte prustend Luft. „Auf welchem Planeten lebst du eigentlich? Was in Merlins Namen hast du denn gedacht, das war doch von Anfang an _klar_! Du wärst die erste, die mich von der Bettkante schubst…"

Hermine wurde nun wirklich rot. Vor Wut. „Nein, mir ist das nicht klar! Wage es ja nicht, mich anzufassen, Malfoy, sonst töte ich dich eigenhändig! Und nicht nur mit dem _Avada Kedavra_- Fluch! Dir mag es ja egal sein, mit wem du dich _vergnügst_, aber mir ist das bestimmt nicht egal, wenn ich diejenige sein muss! Du widerst mich an."

Malfoy stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo er immer noch lachend in die Ferne blickte. Dann drehte er sich um und blickte sie amüsiert an. „Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Granger, das darfst du mir glauben. Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß bei deinem Unterfangen, Schlammblut. Ciao." Damit wandte er sich um und ging. „Malfoy! Warte! Du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen!", rief ihm Hermine wütend nach. Doch als Antwort bekam sie nur ein höhnisches Lachen zu hören.

Wütend schlug Hermine die Bücher zu und steckte sie ein. „Blödes Arschloch!", murmelte sie und ging, um Firenze zu suchen. Vielleicht wusste er mehr über diese Sache als das Buch.

In dem Wahrsageklassenzimmer, das wie ein Wald aussah, fand sie ihn schließlich. „Guten Morgen, Hermine Granger… herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Abschluss… Pluto war heute Nacht schön sichtbar… er hat mir angekündigt, dass ich wichtigen Besuch zu erwarten habe… Was führt Sie zu mir?", begrüßte Firenze Hermine. „Guten Tag, Firenze. Ich würde gerne mehr über eine Geschichte hören. Als Menschen und Zentauren entzweit wurden."

Firenze seufzte. „Ich wusste, Sie würden das fragen." Warum hatte sie dann danach fragen müssen, dachte Hermine und reichte ihm das Sagenbuch. „Seite 146." Firenze schlug das Buch auf und las ein paar Minuten schweigend. „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich gut an all die Geschichten…" Hermine wurde ungeduldig. „Was ist denn in dem Eibenkästchen enthalten?", fragte sie. Firenze legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Decke des Raumes, wo ein magisch verzauberter Nachthimmel zu sehen war. „Venus leuchtet ungewöhnlich hell… gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie wegen dem jungen Malfoy hier sind?" „Ja!", sagte Hermine noch ungeduldiger. „Ja, wegen ihm und wegen dem Heiratsgesetz bin ich hier." Warum konnte er nicht einfach auf die Fragen antworten, und die Wahrsagerei sein lassen?

Firenze schien ihre Ungeduld zu erkennen; er ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und bot Hermine einen Platz an. „Ich weiß, was Sie suchen, Hermine Granger. Sie wollen den jungen Malfoy nicht. Die Existenz des Schächtelchens ist nicht bewiesen, nein… denn es wurde schon lange nicht mehr gesehen… aber es soll Sand enthalten." „Sand?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ja, grobkörnigen Sand.", bestätigte der Zentaur. „Und einen magischen Stein, der aber der Sage nach nicht aus der Box entfernt werden kann. Nur den Sand kann man entnehmen." Hermine dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach.

„Also sind die Kapazitäten der Magie begrenzt, nicht? Wenn jeder eine Prise von dem Sand nähme, dann wäre bald nichts mehr übrig." „Ja, deswegen haben die Zentauren es auch stets sicher verwahrt, damit nichts von der Macht verloren geht." „Firenze, kann man das denn rückgängig machen, die Magie?" „Ich fürchte nein, Hermine Granger… das Sandkorn, das der Mann vor hunderten Jahren entnommen hat, ist nicht mehr auffindbar…", antwortete der Zentaur gedankenverloren. Er blickte wieder nach oben und betrachtete eine Sternenkonstellation. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie es finden werden.", sagte er unvermittelt. „Aber wenn Sie in die Mitte des Verbotenen Waldes gehen- wovor ich Sie ausdrücklich warnen möchte- kommen Sie der Rätsels Lösung etwas näher."

„Soll ich mit den anderen Zentauren sprechen?", fragte Hermine nach. „Die Sterne verraten es mir nicht…", war die Antwort darauf. Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Mehr würde sie von Firenze nicht erfahren. Aber zumindest hatte sie schon mal eine Spur.

Sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und traf dort wie erhofft Harry und Ron an. „Ihr müsst mir helfen!", rief Hermine aufgeregt. Dann erklärte sie den beiden, worum es ging.

„Wie bei den Horkruxen.", stellte Ron fest. „Bitte, Harry, Ron, helft mir!" „Klar, Hermine!", sagte Harry sofort und Ron nickte dazu. „Wo müssen wir hin?" „In den Verbotenen Wald.", sagte Hermine.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry und Ron blickten sich vielsagend an. „Wir nehmen meinen Feuerblitz und den Tarnumhang mit.", bestimmte Harry.

Harry, Ron und Hermine stahlen sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu Hagrids Hütte und von dort aus schlugen sie sich durch das Gestrüpp in den Wald. Mit ihren Zauberstäben in der Hand bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch das Gehölz. Hermine berichtete ihnen, was Firenze gesagt hatte. „Naja, viel ist es nicht.", schloss sie. Ron meinte: „Wir sind schon für weniger weiter gegangen… und wenn es dir eine Hilfe gegen das Frettchen ist, Hermine, dann tun wir das doch gern!"

„Halt, Hermine!", rief Harry ein paar Minuten später. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie. „Nicht die Senke da runter! Hagrids Spinnen leben dort… diesen Mistviechern will ich nicht schon wieder begegnen!", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. Er wollte wohl nicht gehört werden. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass er bisher schon zwei Mal auf lebendige Acromantulas gestoßen war- einmal in der zweiten Klasse mit Ron und einmal während der letzten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier. Zwei Mal zu viel.

Also umrundeten sie die Senke. Sie gelangten nach einiger Zeit zu einer gigantischen Lichtung, die vielleicht auf Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp zurückzuführen war. „Kennt sich noch wer aus?", fragte Hermine unsicher; so weit in den Wald waren sie noch nie vorgedrungen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, stieg aber auf seinen Besen und flog in die Höhe, über die Baumwipfel. Er drehte sich im Kreis und kam dann wieder zurück.

„Wir sind schon auf dem richtigen Weg!", bestätigte er, „Das Zentrum des Waldes muss in nördlicher Richtung liegen. Aber es ist noch nicht mal in Sicht… wir haben uns total verschätzt… sollen wir laufen, oder soll ich den Thestralen pfeifen? Niemand wird sie jetzt noch vom Schloss aus sehen können." Hermine blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Wenn wir gehen, erhöht sich die Chance, dass wir die Zentauren finden. Oder sie uns, besser gesagt. Aber wir erreichen die Mitte zu Fuß nicht… Ich würde vorschlagen, du rufst zwei Thestrale und fliegst mit deinem Besen unterhalb zwischen den Bäumen mit. So behalten wir den Wald im Auge und erreichen unser Ziel."

Harry nickte und stieß dann einen Pfiff aus, den Hagrid immer benutzte, wenn er die Thestrale rief. „Ich sehe sie kommen!", rief Harry von oben aus. Hermine und Ron blickten aus Angewohnheit nach oben und Hermine stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als sie die schwarzen skelettartigen Pferde zum ersten Mal sah. Auch Ron trat einen Schritt zurück. „Kommt schon, vor drei Jahren seid ihr auf ihnen bis nach London geritten!", forderte Harry Ron und Hermine auf. Zögerlich stiegen sie auf und Hermine sagte laut und deutlich: „Bringt uns zur Mitte des Waldes!" Zögerlich fügte sie hinzu: „Oder dorthin, wo etwas Besonderes steht…" Ihr Thestral erhob sich anmutig in die Lüfte und Rons folgte gleich darauf. Harry tauchte im Wald ab und Hermine klammerte sich in der Mähne des Pferdes fest.

Weder die Flugstunden bei Madame Hooch, noch der Flug nach London und schon gar nicht der Ritt auf dem Hippogreif oder die Flucht aus Gringotts mit dem Drachen hatten Hermine ihre Flugangst genommen und so hoffte sie, dass es einfach nur schnell vorbeigehen mochte.

Nach einer knappen Stunde Übelkeit erregendem Auf- und Abhüpfens auf dem Pferderücken kurvte der Thestral schließlich um eine alte, zerfallene moosbewachsene Ruine mitten in dem Wald. Auf einem Plateau ließ sich Hermines Thestral schließlich nieder. Hermine rutschte von seinem Rücken und streichelte den Pferdekopf. „Warte hier bitte, bis wir wiederkommen.", sagte sie zu dem Thestral.

Ron gesellte sich zu ihr und kurze Zeit später kam Harry auch noch hinzu. Er sah etwas mitgenommen aus, weil er nicht allen kleinen Ästen und Brombeerranken hatte ausweichen können.

„Was nun? Gehen wir mal rein?", schlug Harry vor. Sie kletterten über das Geröll von Steinen herunter und stiegen in das burgähnliche Gebäude. Hermine erinnerten die Steine an die von griechischen Tempeln.

„Menschen! Was tut ihr hier!", rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme. Hermine, Harry und Ron drehten sich langsam um. Wie es aussah, hatten die Zentauren sie gefunden. Und sie hatten ihnen Umbridge noch nicht verziehen.

„Bitte verzeiht, dass wir in eurem Wald sind.", begann Hermine diesmal diplomatischer. „Wir sind Schüler von Hogwarts. Firenze hat uns hergeschickt, um mit euch zu sprechen." „Firenze?", knurrte einer der Zentauren. „Ja.", bekräftigte Hermine selbstsicher, „Weil ich ihn mit einem Menschenproblem konsultiert habe."

„Und warum sollten wir uns für Menschenprobleme interessieren?", fragte der Anführer der- Hermine fiel kein besserer Begriff ein- Herde. „Weil ich mich in meinem Leben für magische Wesen einsetzen werde und für deren Gleichberechtigung! Ich werde dagegen arbeiten, dass die Menschen Populationen wie Sie diskriminieren und sich überlegen fühlen." Aus den Gesichtern der Zentauren konnte Hermine nichts lesen. „Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn Sie mir nicht helfen! Seien Sie nicht so voreingenommen wie die Menschen!", appellierte Hermine an die Zentauren.

„Nun gut, wir werden uns eure Bitte anhören. Wir wissen, wer ihr seid und dass Dumbledore euch vertraut hat.", sagte der Anführer. Hermine erklärte ihnen knapp ihre Situation und dass sie das Eibenkästchen suchte. Die Zentauren blickten sich vielsagend an. Hermine beeilte sich dazu zufügen: „Wir wollen die Box nicht _besitzen_, wir wollen nur einen Wunsch äußern."

Harry sagte: „Wir wissen, dass ihr sie aufbewahrt. Und der Wunsch wird sich auf nichts beziehen, das Sie persönlich betrifft."

„Es ist unverantwortlich, einen Menschen etwas wünschen zu lassen.", stellte einer der Zentauren fest. „Bitte, gebt mir nur ein einziges Sandkorn.", bat Hermine.

Einer der Zentauren, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte, erhob seine Stimme: „Das Kästchen aus Eibenholz ist lang schon verschwunden. Einst wurde es hier aufbewahrt. Aber ein Dieb hat es mitgenommen. Seit vierhundert Jahren ist es verschollen. Wir können nichts für euch tun, selbst wenn wir wollten. Bitte verlasst nun unseren Wald." „Wir danken euch.", sagte Hermine enttäuscht.

„Uranus sagt, es gab zu dieser Zeit einen Mann mit Glück!", rief ihnen einer der Zentauren nach, als sie wieder zu den Thestralen kletterten, bevor die Herde galoppierend verschwand. „Bibliothek?", sagte Harry resignierend. Er war ein Mann der Tat, nicht der Bücher.

Zurück in Hogwarts, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Hermine hatte im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron keinen Appetit, deswegen verzog sie sich wieder in die Bibliothek. Sie suchte nun Lektüre aus dem 17. Jahrhundert und durchstöberte sie nach besonders glücklichen Ereignissen.

Da setzte sich jemand an ihren Tisch. Verärgert über die Störung, blickte Hermine auf. „Malfoy, was willst du denn schon wieder hier?", sagte sie missmutig. „Suchst du immer noch?", fragte Malfoy mit überheblichem Grinsen. Hermine seufzte laut hörbar und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. „Ich helfe dir, als Zeichen meines guten Willens.", schnarrte Malfoy. Hermine sagte unwirsch: „Woher denn der Sinneswandel?" Malfoy zuckte elegant mit den Schultern. „Mir liegt an einer Verbindung mit dir genauso wenig wie dir an einer Verbindung mit mir."

„Na gut. Ich suche einen ‚Mann mit Glück' aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Aber hier finde ich einfach nichts, das auf eine Aneinanderreihung von glücklichen Ereignissen schließen ließe. Sowas wie mehrere gute Ernten oder Weinlesen hintereinander.", murmelte Hermine. Sie nervte es gewaltig, dass er immer so überlegen tat und sie seine Abneigung immer deutlich spüren ließ. Wie sollte sie das nur die nächsten zehn Jahre aushalten?

Malfoy griff zu ihr herüber und nahm ihr das Buch weg, um den Titel zu lesen. Ehe Hermine protestieren konnte sagte er: „Hast du es schon mal mit ‚Felix' probiert? Es bedeutet immerhin ‚der Glückliche'."

Hermine ging zu einem Bücherregal und zog den dicksten aller Geschichtswälzer heraus. Hinten durchforstete sie das Namensverzeichnis. „Felix… Felix… Felix… der Verdammte. Seite neunhundertdreißig." Hermine schlug die Seite auf. „Vor 400 Jahren… das war gut, Malfoy.", sagte sie widerwillig.

Es ging um einen Mann, der, entgegen seines Vornamens, geradezu vom Pech verfolgt war. Daher auch der seltsame Beiname. Er lebte und starb in Wales, Cardiff. „Es soll ein magisches Denkmal geben…" flüsterte Hermine. Sie las, dass das Leben dieses bedauernswerten Mannes so schlecht verlaufen war, dass man all seine verbliebene Habe aus Aberglauben heraus mit in sein Grab geworfen und dann das Haus in Brand gesteckt hatte, damit kein Unglück auf andere übertragen werden konnte.

„Hör mal, Granger.", unterbrach Malfoy Hermines Reisegedanken, „Ich denke, wir sollten miteinander reden." „Denkst du das.", erwiderte Hermine desinteressiert. Malfoys Wange zuckte. „Mutter hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, der vorhin ankam." Aha, aus dieser Richtung wehte also der Wind. Warum sonst sollte ein Malfoy für seine Verhältnisse freundlich und hilfsbereit sein- außer er wollte etwas.

„Ich höre?", sagte Hermine abgelenkt und gelangweilt und genauso von oben herab wie Malfoy sonst immer. Malfoy setzte gerade zum Reden an, da unterbrach sie ihn wieder: „Ach nein, ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Später, Malfoy. Ich hab gerade was zu tun." Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und eilte davon. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm traf Hermine Ron und Harry an, die mit Sandwiches und Schokoriegeln beladen waren. Sie nahm sich von beidem etwas und erzählte ihnen, was sie herausgefunden hatte.

„Morgen müssen wir nach Cardiff. Je eher wir dort sind, umso besser für mich.", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, wie wir es machen. Wir gehen ganz normal mit allen zum Zug und laden unsere Koffer ein. Aber dann steigen wir wieder aus und warten unter dem Tarnumhang, bis der Zug abgefahren ist. Dann kannst du uns nach Cardiff apparieren, Hermine.", schlug Harry vor. Ron nickte. „Ginny wird unsere Sachen schon ausladen und mit nach Hause nehmen.", meinte er.

Am nächsten Morgen verlief alles genau nach Plan. Hermine sah, wie Malfoy auf dem Bahnsteig herumlief und nach ihr suchte und wie drinnen im Zug Ginny und Neville immer wieder nervös herausblickten und die Arme hoben.

Als der Zug weg war, konzentrierte sich Hermine auf einen Straßennamen, den sie sich aus einem Reiseführer eingeprägt hatte und disapparierte mit Harry und Ron. „Wir suchen den ‚Cathays Park', dort muss seine Statue stehen, für Muggel verborgen.", erklärte sie. Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie den kunstvoll angelegten Park schnell, denn Hermine hatte den Reiseführer von Wales aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen.

Sie schlenderten zwischen den einzelnen Gärten hin und her und nach einer Weile entdeckten sie eine von einer Thujenhecke und Efeuranken fast verdeckte Statue. Sie war so unauffällig wie der Tropfende Kessel oder das alte Haus von Harrys Eltern. Hermine wischte den Efeu beiseite und eine Tafel erschien wie aus dem Nichts an dem Sockel der Statue. „Felix der Verdammte, Cardiff, 1573 – 1632, begraben am Cathays Cemetery."

Hermine schaute auf die Straßenkarte. „Oh, es ist nicht weit von hier, kommt, suchen wir ihn." Die drei marschierten zu dem nahegelegenen Friedhof. Das Areal war riesig. Um systematisch vorzugehen, gingen sie zuerst in das alte Herzstück des Friedhofes, um dort mit der Suche zu beginnen. Sie teilten sich auf und jeder flanierte eigenständig durch die Friedhofsreihen. Nach einigen Minuten rief Ron: „Ich glaube, ich hab was!" Harry und Hermine eilten so schnell herbei, wie es gerade nicht unpassend erschien auf so einem altehrwürdigen, pietätvollen Gelände.


	9. Chapter 9

Und weiter geht's...

* * *

Ron deutete auf einen der vielen moosbewachsenen, zerfallenden Grabsteine. Schon lange schien sich keiner mehr um die ältesten Gräber zu kümmern. Als Hermine und Harry näher traten, verwandelte sich der Stein vor ihren Augen in weißen Marmor. Hermine sah sich um: die Magie tat ihre Wirkung und rundherum sah man prunkvolle Gräber, wo vorher nur verfallene Grabsteine gestanden hatten.

Sie lächelte. Zauberer verstanden sich auf Tarnung. Sie schaute wieder auf das Grab von Felix. „Wenn wir Glück haben, wirkt die Magie so, dass wirklich noch alles intakt ist. Stellt euch vor, wenn das Kästchen gefault wäre…", sagte Hermine leise. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry, „Ich meine, wir können doch nicht mit Schaufel und Spaten hier anrücken…"

„Lass mich mal überlegen…", murmelte Hermine leise. Sie setzte sich auf den Kiesweg und dachte nach. „Ich weiß, was wir machen.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie stand auf, zog Kreise mit ihrem Zauberstab und sprach „_Magnes terra_!" Die Erde sackte dort, wo das Grab war, etwas in sich zusammen. „Was war das, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe die Erde magisch magnetisch gemacht. Sie klebt nun zusammen, als bestünde sie nicht aus tausenden von Teilchen, sondern aus einem einzigen. Und jetzt- _Agua mutanda_!" Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab verstohlen auf das Grab. „Schon gut, uns sieht keiner!", beruhigte Harry sie. Langsam verwandelte sich der Erdklumpen in ein Wasserbecken. Die Erde, nun als Wasser, versickerte langsam in der trockenen Sommererde rundherum. Der Sarg war bald freigelegt. Wenig überraschend bestand auch er aus Marmor- oder zumindest einem Material, das so aussah.

„_Alohomora_!", befahl Hermine und der Sargdeckel klappte auf. Man konnte auf den ersten Blick keine Leiche erkennen, so vollgestopft war der Sarg. Man hatte wirklich so viel wie nur irgend möglich mit dem Pechvogel unter die Erde gebannt. „Sag mir nicht, dass ich da jetzt runtersteigen muss und da herumwühlen soll!", sagte Ron verdrossen. „Oh, _Ron_!", sagte Hermine. „Bist du kein Zauberer?" Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und rief leise: „_Accio _Eibenkästchen!"

Der alte Müll klapperte ein wenig, als ein wie neu wirkendes Kästchen in Rons Hände sprang. Hermine betrachtete es fasziniert. „Seht nur, seine Magie hat es unversehrt gelassen, und das schon seit Jahrhunderten!" Harry war viel zu pragmatisch, um der Schönheit des Kästchens Beachtung zu schenken, sondern schloss den Sarg magisch und füllte das Loch mit einem starken Aguamenti- Zauber. Bevor alles versickern konnte, verwandelte er das Wasser in Erde und verwischte die Spuren.

Ron hielt immer noch die Box in den Händen. „Stellt euch nur mal vor, was wir jetzt alles machen können!", schwärmte er. „Reich werden… das Ehegesetz abschaffen…", meinte er träumerisch. „Nein, Ron!", widersprach Hermine heftig. „Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Erstens wissen wir überhaupt nicht, wie die Magie funktioniert und ob sie überhaupt stark genug ist. Und je größer die Veränderungen sind, die du dir herbeiwünscht, umso mehr wirst du sie später bereuen."

„Oh.", machte Ron. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. „Aber warum willst du dir dann etwas wünschen?", fragte er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und seufzte laut. „Das hab ich nur zu den Zentauren gesagt, um so an ein Sandkorn zu kommen. Ich will es _erforschen_, keinen Wunsch erfüllen lassen. Und jetzt verschwinden wir hier, kommt her!" Hermine blickte sich sorgsam um, ergriff dann die Arme von Ron und Harry und disapparierte.

Sie fanden sich auf dem Plateau der Ruine im Verbotenen Wald wieder. „Was wollen wir denn hier, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen. „Wir wollen den Zentauren das zurückgeben, was man ihnen gestohlen hat." „Aber warum? Sie wissen doch gar nicht, dass wir es haben." Hermine setzte sich hin. „Weil, Ron, wir damit unsere Wertschätzung ausdrücken. Wenn du 50 Galleonen verlierst und jemand bringt sie dir zurück, würdest du demjenigen zum Dank keinen Finderlohn geben?" Ron schaute zwar etwas überrascht, nickte aber schulterzuckend.

Harry pfiff laut, wie um die Thestrale zu holen. Das lockte die Zentauren an. „Was wollt ihr schon wieder hier?", fragte ihr Anführer unwillig. „Ihr verschwendet unsere Zeit!" Hermine stand auf und kletterte zu ihm hinab. „Wir haben es gefunden, dank eurer Hilfe. Und Harry, Ron und ich möchten es euch zurückgeben." Sie hielt ihm das Kästchen hin. Der Zentaur nahm es entgegen. „Es ist echt.", befand er nach kurzem Begutachten. „Was willst du dafür, Mensch?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte nur ein einziges Sandkorn. Aber ihr müsst mir sagen, wie die Magie funktioniert." Der Anführer lachte. „Wie weise, Mensch. Aber wir werden dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, weil ihr unser Vertrauen nicht missbraucht habt." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Darf ich hineinsehen?", bat sie. Der Anführer gab ihr die Box. Hermine öffnete sie zaghaft. Wie erwartet, war sie voller Sand. Hermine tippte sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen und fragte: „Außer man nimmt ihn, kann der Sand nicht herausrieseln, oder?" Der Zentaur nickte. Hermine wurde mutiger und grub den Stein aus, von dem die ganze Magie abstrahlte. Es war ein teerschwarzer, kantiger Stein mit einem Durchmesser von vielleicht drei Zentimetern. Sobald sie ihre Finger zurückzog, rutschte der Sand wieder an seinen angestammten Platz. Sie bemerkte, dass nicht einmal an ihren Fingern Sandkörner klebten.

„Den Sand kann nur ein Zentaur entfernen, da uns einst dieses Geschenk gemacht wurde.", erklärte der Anführer der Zentaurenherde. „Nachfüllen ist uns jedoch unmöglich."

„Der Dieb muss den Hüter wohl gezwungen haben, ihm etwas davon zu geben.", stellte Hermine fest. „Nun… was muss ich tun?", fragte sie weiter. „Nichts weiter als deinen Wunsch laut zu sagen. Die Legenden besagen, dass sich das Korn dann auflösen wird.", antwortete ihr der Zentaur. Er griff selbst in die Box und man sah, dass sich etwas Sand an seinen Finger heftete. Vorsichtig ließ er etwas davon in seine Hand fallen. Das Dosieren schien schwer, auch der Sand etwas gröber war, eher Kieselsteinchen. Hermine überlegte kurz. Der Sand ließ sich nur verändern, wenn ihn ein Zentaur berührte…

Einer Eingebung folgend, benutzte sie kurzerhand einen Schwellzauber, sodass alle der Körnchen auf Golfballgröße anschwollen, ließ sich eines geben und befestigte das Korn mit einem Heftzauber an ihrer Handfläche. Dann verkleinerte sie die übrigen Körner wieder auf die Ursprungsgröße. „Ich danke euch allen.", sagte sie zu den Zentauren, die alles beobachteten.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als Hermine wieder zu Harry und Ron auf das Gemäuer kletterte und mit den beiden zum Grimmauldplace in London apparierte. Sie wurden sogleich von Kreacher begrüßt, der ihnen auf Harrys Bitte hin Essen servierte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es so schnell aus Hogwarts hergebracht.

„Was für ein Tag…", stöhnte Harry und streckte seine Beine aus. „Mum macht sich bestimmt schon wahnsinnige Sorgen…", sagte Ron. „Nach dem Essen flohen wir zum Fuchsbau, Ron, ok?", sagte Hermine. Sie befühlte das dicke Sandkorn in ihrer Hand und löste es kurzzeitig zum Essen. Es war ihr Freifahrtschein, ihre einzige Hoffnung und sie wollte es keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen und aus ihrer Hand geben. Hermine beschwor, nachdem sie eingesehen hatte, wie unpraktisch es war, ein verschließbares Glas herauf und löste den Haftzauber von dem Korn. Es fiel in das Glas und Hermine schraubte es gewissenhaft zu, um sich später damit zu befassen.

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, mit welcher Magie es arbeitet und dann bin ich meinem Ziel schon viel näher.", sagte Hermine zufrieden und begann zu essen.

Sie bedankten sich bei Kreacher und stiegen dann alle nacheinander in den Kamin, um sich zum Fuchsbau bringen zu lassen. Hermine, die nach Ron ankam, konnte schon im Kamin hören, wie Mrs Weasley Ron anschrie und sich über seine Verantwortungslosigkeit ärgerte. Hermine stolperte aus dem Kamin; Harry war zu schnell nachgekommen und hatte ihr versehentlich einen festen Tritt in den Rücken verpasst. „Hermine! Harry! Bei Merlin, was habt ihr nur getrieben! Ich war krank vor Sorge!", rief Mrs Weasley verzweifelt. Ron, Harry und Hermine murmelten ein paar Entschuldigungen und verzogen sich dann rasch in Rons Zimmer. Sie waren keine zwei Minuten dort, schon platzte Ginny herein. „Harry!", rief sie wütend. „Hermine, Ron! Warum habt ihr mir denn nicht gesagt, wohin ihr geht?!" Sie war wütend.

Harry druckste herum. Als Ginnys Freund fühlte er sich zu einer Entschuldigung verpflichtet. „Hört mal, ich bin auch volljährig! Jetzt, wo Voldemort tot ist, was müsst ihr denn noch Geheimes vor uns anderen verbergen?!", plusterte sich Ginny auf. Hermine erlöste Harry und sagte zu Ginny: „Es ist besser, wenn es niemand weiß… aber es ging um eine Sache, die ich nicht alleine erledigen konnte. Nur deswegen habe ich Ron und Harry gebeten, mir zu helfen."

Ginny starrte ihre beste Freundin wütend an und ging, aber nicht ohne die Türe zuzuschlagen. „Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder.", sagte Ron schulterzuckend zu Harry. In dem Moment hörten sie, wie eine Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster hackte. „Das ist aber nicht Errol…", stellte Ron fest, und öffnete dann das Fenster. „…es ist Malfoys!", endete er.

Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und die Eule landete darauf, allerdings so sanft, dass Hermine die Krallen gar nicht spürte. Misstrauisch beäugte die Posteule Krummbein, der unbemerkt hereingeschlichen war und ihr einen garstigen und gierigen Blick zuwarf. Hermine setzte die Eule vorsichtig auf dem Schreibtisch ab und band den Brief los.

Die Eule flog nicht davon, was bedeutete, dass Hermine gleich antworten sollte. Sie entrollte das Pergament. Malfoy „bat" sie, zu dem Manor zu kommen und dort zu wohnen- und dass man mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beginnen konnte. Hermine schnaubte. Deswegen hatte er sie heute also gesucht.

Sie drehte das Pergament um, schnappte sich eine von Rons Federn, die auf dem Schreibtisch herumlagen und kritzelte auf die Rückseite: „Ich wohne bei den Weasleys, bis zum 30.08., und solange wirst du mich hier in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen lassen. Treffen wir uns am 15.08. um zehn Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel, das ist Vorbereitung genug und bis dahin: _Leck mich am A…, Malfoy_!"

Hermine rollte den Brief zusammen, band ihn der Eule wieder um und entließ sie ins Freie. „Malfoy kommandiert mich rum.", sagte sie, vor Wut kochend und extrem gereizt. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Wie stellte er sich das in Zukunft vor? Dass sie alles tat, was er sagte und Hausfrau spielte?

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück kam die Post an. Eine Ministeriumseule für Arthur, der Tagesprophet für Harry und ein neuerlicher Brief von den Malfoys. Hermine wollte ihn gar schon wegwerfen, als sie sah, dass es gar nicht Draco Malfoys Schrift war, sondern eine eher feminine. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter geschrieben.

Sie öffnete den Brief von Mrs Malfoy, die Hermine höflich darum bat, ins Manor zu kommen und sich für ihren unhöflichen Sohn entschuldigte. Hermine las es den Weasleys und Harry laut vor. „Ich denke, diese Bitte kann ich schlecht ablehnen, oder? Immerhin muss ich für den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr klar kommen.", fügte Hermine dem Brief hinzu.

„Hermine, Liebes, du bist hier immer willkommen! Schau sie dir an, die Malfoys, und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kommst du sofort wieder zurück!", sagte Molly und umarmte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. „Danke, Mrs Weasley."

Hermine ging in Ginnys Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Mrs Malfoy wünschte sich eine baldige Ankunft. Wieder unten in der Küche, umarmte jeder einzelne Hermine und wünschte ihr Glück. „Komm bald wieder, Hermine!", sagte Harry.

„Lass dir von ihnen nichts gefallen, und melde dich!", sagte Ron und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. Sie wusste, er und Harry wollten auf dem Laufenden mit dem Sandkorn gehalten werden.

Hermine streute Flohpulver in den Kamin und stieg mit ihren zwei Koffern in die grünen Flammen. Die Weasley- Familie- _ihre_ Familie- stand da und winkte ihr traurig nach, während sie „Malfoy Manor!" sagte.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine rotierte immer schneller und spürte, wie ihr die Koffer gegen die Beine schlugen. Nach einer Weile wurde Hermine langsamer und sie sah mehrere Kamine vorbeiziehen, bis sie schließlich selbst in einen plumpste und über ihre Koffer ins Manor fiel. Hermine richtete sich schnell auf und klopfte sich die Asche von ihrer Jeans. Ihr fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie ganz gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung trug. Hoffentlich nahm man ihr das nicht übel.

Dann blickte sie sich um. Sie war in einer großen Säulenhalle gelandet. Alles schien aus schwarzem und blauen Marmor gebaut zu sein; die einzelnen Säulen waren mit goldenen Bändern und Mustern verziert. Hermine ließ ihre Koffer neben sich herschweben und ging durch die Halle in eine nächste. Sie war nicht schwarz- blau, sondern in dunklem Grün und statt ein paar Feuerstellen sorgten langgezogene Fenster für Licht. Hermine kam der Raum vage bekannt vor, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass man sie durch den Raum geschleppt hatte, bevor Bellatrix sie gefoltert hatte.

Demzufolge musste es bei der mittleren Türe an der Seite in den Speisesaal gehen, wo die Todesser versammelt gewesen waren. Hermine ließ ihre Koffer zurück und trat mit pochendem Herzen näher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun und hatte zugleich Angst vor der Erinnerung. Entschlossen stieß sie die Tür auf. Eine lange Tafel aus dunklem Nussbaumholz stand in dem Raum, der nun nicht mehr finster wirkte, sondern lichtdurchflutet war. Hermine ging zu dem Tisch und ließ ihre Finger darüber gleiten, während sie weiter zu dem Fenster ging.

„Miss? Miss Granger?" Hermine zuckte schrecklich zusammen und blickte sich nach der Person mit der piepsigen Stimme um. Sie sah eine Hauselfe am Eingang stehen. Natürlich hatten die Malfoys Hauselfen. „Nenn mich doch Hermine, bitte. Wie heißt du?", sagte Hermine freundlich. „Ich bin Haley, Miss.", antwortete die Elfe, „Und ich soll Sie empfangen, Miss Hermine, und Ihnen Ihren Bereich zeigen." Hermine ging mit ihr mit und nahm per Schwebezauber auch wieder ihre Koffer mit. Sie wollte nicht, dass Haley sie tragen musste.

Die Elfe führte Hermine quer durch das ganze Manor, wie es Hermine schien. Sie stiegen in den dritten Stock hinauf. „Der Bereich hier vorne gehört dem jungen Master Malfoy.", erläuterte Haley, „Aber ab hier gehört alles Ihnen, Miss. Dort vorne ist das Schlafzimmer. Hier wird Sie keiner stören. Mistress Malfoy erwartet Sie dann zum Mittagessen. Ich werde Sie abholen und Ihnen den Weg zeigen, Miss Hermine.", sagte Haley.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Es war gigantisch, mehr Saal als Zimmer, wenn man die Höhe des Raumes bedachte. Viel zu schade, um darin zu wohnen. Das Bett war groß genug für zwei Personen und dunkelrot bezogen; die Wände waren in einem dezenten, freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen und an der Decke gab es Stuckaturen. Alle Möbel- ein hübsch aussehender Sekretär aus dem Mittelalter, das Himmelbett und ein riesiges Bücherregal- waren allesamt aus massivem Kirschholz gefertigt, wie Hermine bewundernd feststellte. Wie teuer musste das alles gewesen sein!

Das Zimmer hatte noch zwei weitere Türen. Hermine sah, dass die eine zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte, der bereits mit allerlei Kleidung gefüllt war, und die andere Tür führte zu einem Bad, das dem in Hogwarts für Vertrauensschüler ernsthaft Konkurrenz machte. Wahrscheinlich war es magisch vergrößert, mutmaßte Hermine. Sie ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer und blickte zu dem großen Fenster hinaus. Man sah einen Teil des Gartens und Hermine bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen Albinopfaue auf dem Areal herumstolzieren. Hier waren wohl sogar die Tiere eitel. Der Garten mündete in einen großen Wald; nur in der Ferne glaubte Hermine ein Dorf mit Kirchturm auszumachen.

Hermine schleppte ihre Koffer in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und sortierte ihre Wäsche ein. Dann stapelte sie einen Haufen Bücher in dem Bücherregal. Das Wenige, das sie an persönlichen Dingen dabei hatte- ein Foto von sich und ihren Eltern, das Glas mit dem aufgeblähten Sandkorn und ein paar Geschenke von Ginny, Harry und Ron. Sie besaß auch noch einen kleinen Teddy aus ihrer Kindheit, den sie schon in Hogwarts dabeigehabt hatte, um immer eine Erinnerung an zu Hause zu haben.

Hermine setzte den Teddy neben das Kopfkissen auf ihr Bett. Aus Langeweile beschloss Hermine, ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie fand in den Badschränken Handtücher und drehte die Hähne mit den verschiedenen Shampoosorten weit auf. Hermine bedauerte die Tatsache, keine Badekleidung dabei zu haben, entschloss sich aber dann, dass jeder an der Türe vorm Eintreten klopfen würde. Also zog sie sich aus und sprang ins Wasser.

Sie schwamm ausgelassen herum und genoss die verschiedenen Düfte und Blasen. Sie tauchte unter, machte einen Unterwasserhandstand und hielt so lang wie möglich die Luft an. Prustend tauchte Hermine wieder auf. „Schön, dass du dich hier so gut amüsierst.", sagte eine dumpfe Stimme. Hermine schrak zusammen und schüttelte den Schaum aus ihrem Gesicht. „Malfoy! Kannst du nicht anklopfen!", rief sie, halb peinlich berührt, halb wütend. Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Malfoy konnte durch die dichte Schaummasse zwar ganz bestimmt nicht mehr als ihren Kopf und ihren Hals sehen, aber es reichte schon die Tatsache, dass sie darunter nichts an hatte.

„Malfoy, geh, raus hier, _bitte_!", sagte Hermine. Malfoy hingegen lehnte sich lässig an ein Waschbecken und feixte. „Weil du gerade eh nur so im Wasser herumstehst und nichts tust… wollte ich die Zeit nutzen, mit dir zu reden, Granger.", sagte Malfoy boshaft grinsend. „Weißt du, deine Antwort per Eule war nicht gerade als _nett_ zu bezeichnen."

Er liebte es, sie zu quälen. Hermine hasste Malfoy dafür umso mehr. Und sie konnte nichts machen, außer sie machte sich selbst lächerlich und stieg aus dem Wasser heraus, was in hundert Jahren nicht passieren würde.

„Nachdem du mir ja offensichtlich die letzten Tage ausgewichen bist, nutze ich die Zeit, wo du mir zuhören musst." „Hm.", machte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht. Malfoy überging ihren ungesagten Einwand. „Granger, ob es dir passt oder nicht, aber du musst dich hier einfügen. Verärgere Mutter nicht, zieh das an, was in deinem Kleiderschrank hängt. Mutter hat es ausgesucht. Und lass deine besserwisserische Art sein. Bring mich nicht auf die Palme, hörst du, Granger? Dann musst du wirklich nicht mehr tun als hier zu wohnen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Mutter mag dich, für ein Schlammblut. Hör zu, tu einfach, was du am besten kannst: lesen."

Hermine wurde wirklich wütend. „Was soll das, Malfoy? Du willst diese Farce hier genauso wenig wie ich! Lass mich gefälligst auch in Ruhe- und ich finde einen Weg, von dir loszukommen, verlass dich drauf, du schleimiges, arrogantes Frettchen!" „Treib es nicht zu weit, Granger!", warnte Malfoy sie und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Du blödes Arschloch, Malfoy.", konnte Hermine unklugerweise nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Malfoy nestelte nun an dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes herum. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle?", fragte er mit anzüglichem Grinsen. „Wa… was!? Nein! Ich meine, ja, ich hab was dagegen!", schrie Hermine und sah sich panisch nach Handtüchern um. Malfoy lachte schallend und schadenfroh. „Beruhig dich wieder, Granger, das war ein _Witz_!", sagte er und ließ zum Beweis seine Hände wieder sinken. „Als ob ich mit _dir_ baden wollte! Man sieht sich beim Mittagessen!" Damit verschwand er.

Hermine atmete laut aus, sie hatte die Luft angehalten. „Blöder Bastard, das zahl ich dir irgendwann heim…", grummelte Hermine, während sie das Becken durchquerte, nach einem misstrauischen Blick in alle Richtungen aus dem Wasser stieg und sich sofort in ein riesiges, flauschiges Handtuch hüllte.

Als sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, tappte Hermine barfuß in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und suchte sich die Kleidungsstücke aus, die am wenigsten auffielen. Offensichtlich erwartete man nicht von ihr, einen Umhang zu tragen, sondern ganz normale schöne Kleidung. Hermine machte sich einigermaßen hübsch zurecht und ging dann zu dem Bücherregal, wo sie ihre eigenen Bücher nun ordentlich hinstellte. Sie zog viele Bücher heraus und las die Titel. Sie sah, dass man sich Mühe bei der Auswahl gegeben hatte, Mrs Malfoy schien zu wissen, welche Fächer Hermine in der Schule gehabt hatte, denn viele Bücher handelten von Zaubertränken, Geschichte, Arithmantik und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Weiter hinten entdeckte Hermine Unterhaltungslektüre. Sie fand von jedem Genre ein paar Bände; wahrscheinlich hatte niemand gewusst, welches sie bevorzugte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Schon wieder schuldbewusst ließ Hermine ein Buch von Shakespeare zurück ins Regal gleiten. „Ja?", rief sie laut. „Miss, es ist Zeit zum Mittagessen!", rief Haley von draußen. Hermine beeilte sich, die Tür zu öffnen. Der Gedanke, jetzt wieder auf Malfoy zu treffen, ließ sie erröten.

Haley führte sie zu einem Speisesaal. Nicht in den, den Hermine schon kannte, sondern in einen anderen. Hermine fragte sich, wie viele Bäder und Säle das Manor wohl haben mochte. „Hier, bitte Miss, wir sind da." Haley hielt Hermine die Tür auf. „Danke, Haley. Das war nett von dir.", sagte Hermine, bevor sie in den Speisesaal ging. Er war bedeutend kleiner als der im Erdgeschoss- Hermines Meinung nach befanden sie sich im ersten Stock- und wirkte durch den kleineren Tisch viel gemütlicher.

„Hallo, Mrs Malfoy!", begrüßte sie Narcissa. „Hallo Miss Granger! Es freut mich, Sie hier zu sehen. Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich wohl. Bitte, setzen Sie sich zu uns." Hermine setzte sich an einen der freien Plätze, bei dem aufgedeckt war. „Mrs Malfoy, bitte sagen Sie doch Hermine zu mir. Das… äh ist mir eigentlich lieber.", sagte Hermine, „Ich meine, jetzt wo ich hier wohne…" Sie brach ab, befürchtend, dass sie zu viel redete. Mrs Malfoy lächelte jedoch, wenn auch sehr distanziert. „Hermine. Es freut mich, dass du da bist." Hermine lächelte ihr erleichtert zu.

Sie riskierte einen Blick zu Malfoy herüber, der sowohl leicht genervt wie zufrieden aussah. Drei Hauselfen eilten herbei und servierten jedem die Vorspeise, eine Kürbiscremesuppe. Hermine löffelte ihre Suppe langsam aus, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht zu kleckern oder zu schnell zu essen. Mrs Malfoy fragte: „Und, welche Zukunftspläne hast du, Hermine?" Sie versuchte wohl, nett zu sein. „Ich möchte studieren, um Heiler im St. Mungo zu werden.", erklärte Hermine. „Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen, aber ich will vorher noch ein Praktikum dort machen, damit ich mir sicher bin."

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy seine Hände verkrampfte. Ach ja, sie sollte ja nur daheim sitzen und dort studieren oder nichts tun, wenn es nach Malfoy ging.

Weil Mrs Malfoy sie weiterhin aufmerksam ansah, fuhr Hermine fort: „Ich hoffe, ich werde die Pläne des Ministeriums und meine eigenen gleichermaßen verwirklichen können. Ja, ich denke, ich freue mich schon auf meine Ausbildung. Meine Eltern haben mir zum Glück viel genug hinterlassen, dass ich mir meine Ausbildung leisten kann. Sie waren in der Muggelwelt auch Heiler, wissen Sie?"

Mrs Malfoy nickte. „Eine kluge Entscheidung. Aber hier werden dich auch einige Pflichten erwarten. Als Malfoy. Es ist zwar nicht mehr so wie zu meiner Zeit, aber die alten Werte haben immer noch viel Bedeutung…" Hermine fühlte sich sogleich eingeengt. Der Hauptgang wurde serviert. Steak und Bratkartoffeln. Etwas, das es bei den Weasleys selten gab. „Was meinen Sie mit Pflichten Mrs Malfoy?", fragt Hermine. So musste wissen, worauf sie sich da einließ.

„Weil du meinen Draco hier heiratest, musst du für einen Erben sorgen. Das war schon immer so." Fast sanft fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Was du denkst. Aber es spielt offenbar keine Rolle mehr, ob ich ein reinblütiges Enkelkind bekomme oder nicht. Keine der Kandidatinnen hat deinen Standard, du passt am besten in meine Familie." Hermine seufzte innerlich. Diese archaischen Strukturen würden sich nicht so schnell ändern, aber dass Mrs Malfoy sie überhaupt hier duldete und sich bemühte, eine freundliche Konversation zu führen, war schon viel wert. Vielleicht konnten sich Menschen ja wirklich ändern; die Malfoys hatten sich immerhin schon ein klein wenig geändert, indem sie Harry geholfen hatten.

Sie wusste, dass man von ihr erwartete, hier im Manor zu studieren. Nicht etwa in dem Ausbildungscenter des Krankenhauses, wo alle ausgebildet wurden.

Malfoy war die ganze Zeit über still. Nur manchmal warf er Hermine böse Blicke zu, die sie aber ignorierte. Bei der Nachspeise bemerkte Mrs Malfoy: „Ihr müsst euch wirklich aneinander gewöhnen und nicht wie Katz und Maus umeinander herumschleichen. Nicht, Draco?" „Mutter!" „Es gibt Mord und Totschlag hier in diesem Haus, wenn ihr euch in einem Monat ein Schlafzimmer teilen werdet."


	11. Chapter 11

„_Was_?", rief Hermine.

„Mutter! Nein!", sagte Draco empört.

„Auch für euch wird es keine Ausnahmen geben; glaubt ja nicht, ihr wäret die ersten, die man zur Heirat gezwungen hat." „_Mutter_! Wir wollen deine und Vaters Geschichte nicht hören."

„Du wirst schon noch früh genug erfahren, wie Recht ich habe."

Das restliche Essen verlief schweigend. Hermine sinnierte über die Notwendigkeit eines gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers, Draco sah verbissen drein und Narcissa so, als würde sie mehr wissen, als sie gesagt hatte.

Hermine ließ sich von Haley zurückführen und setzte sich zusammen mit dem Glas auf ihr Bett. Sie betrachtete das Sandkorn. Wie verlockend es doch war, sich die Malfoys und das Zaubereiministerium in eine andere Galaxie zu wünschen. Aber das durfte sie nicht.

„Haley?", fragte sie zaghaft. Es ploppte und die Elfe sagte: „Ich bin hier, Miss!" „Ähm… gibt es hier im Haus eine Bibliothek? Und… einen Raum für Zaubertränke?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Oh ja, Miss, ich werde Sie hinbringen!", versprach Haley und verbeugte sich tief. „Ich.. ähm… verbiete dir, dich vor mir zu verbeugen und du darfst dich dafür auch nicht bestrafen!", befahl Hermine. „Ja, Miss, ja.", quiekte die Elfe und zog Hermine mit sich, abermals quer durch das Haus bis unter das Dach. Wo normalerweise ein Speicher war, hatte man die quer liegenden Bretter über den Dachsparren weggelassen, sodass man direkt unter dem Dach war. Dadurch wirkte der Raum gigantisch hoch und er war bis oben hin mit Bücherregalen gefüllt. Das komplette oberste Stockwerk des Manors war eine Bibliothek.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Die hier war bestimmt genauso gut bestückt wie die in Hogwarts, nur dass vermutlich die Hälfte aller Bücher in die Verbotene Abteilung gehören würde. Haley sagte: „Kommen Sie mit, Miss, ich zeige Ihnen den Raum, wo der junge Master Malfoy seine praktischen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben macht." Sie führte Hermine wieder eine Treppe tiefer, wo direkt neben dem Treppenhaus ein abgegrenzter Raum war. Er ähnelte den Zaubertrankklassenzimmern in Hogwarts: überall standen Kessel herum und viele Zutaten lagen achtlos verteilt im Raum. Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Ich danke dir, Haley. Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer gemerkt." Haley unterdrückte eine Verbeugung und verschwand.

Hermine wusste, welchen Zaubertrank sie brauen musste. Mit Magie war es in gewisser Weise wie mit chemischen Zusammensetzungen: meistens konnte man die einzelnen Komponenten extrahieren und trennen. Man musste nur wissen wie. Aber mit Professor Snape hatten sie das oft genug geübt.

Hermine machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie fand ein paar Schulbücher, alle bis auf die diesjährige Jahrgangsstufe, und so suchte sie sich den Trank heraus.

Nach zwei Stunden endlich blubberte eine dünne, hellblaue Flüssigkeit in einem der Kessel. Hermine schraubte vorsichtig das Glas auf und ließ das golfballgroße Sandkorn hineinfallen. Sofort verfärbte sich der Kesselinhalt in dunkles Braun und Hermine beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die einzelnen Magiekomponenten trennten. Albernerweise musste sie an einen Caffè Latte denken, weil der auch mehrschichtig war. Die oberste Schicht war farblos und schwamm auf dem Rest wie ein Öl. Hermine suchte sich eine kleine Schöpfkelle und ein paar Gläschen heraus.

Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten, ungeduldig, doch der Trennungsprozess musste zu 100% abgelaufen sein, damit das alles etwas brachte. Als Hermine ein paar Minuten lang keine Veränderungen mehr erkennen konnte, schöpfte sie bedächtig und vorsichtig die oberste, ölige Schicht ab und verschloss sie einem der Gläschen. Die nächste Schicht war weißlich, nicht ganz flüssig, aber auch nicht ganz schaumig. Hermine schöpfte auch sie in ein Glas, ganz vorsichtig. Das Brauen des Trankes war nicht das Schwerste, eigentlich war der Trank simpel, das Abschöpfen war die Herausforderung, denn man durfte die einzelnen Schichten nicht mehr vermischen. Die dritte Schicht war ziemlich wässerig und beinahe durchsichtig. Die vierte und letzte Schicht konnte Hermine ganz einfach in das Gläschen gießen. Es war wie der Kaffeesatz im letzten Schluck Kaffee: ein körnige, braune Brühe.

Zufrieden betrachtete Hermine die vier Gläschen. Jetzt war wieder Bibliotheksarbeit angesagt. Es gab einen Schlüssel für jede Farbe und Konsistenz. Das bedeutete nicht, dass man dann automatisch den Zauber wusste, aber zumindest schon mal eine relativ genaue Richtung.

Hermine hexte die Gläser bruchsicher- das wusste sie wegen Harrys Brillengläser, die bis zu ihrer Entdeckung dieses Zauberspruchs oft zerbrochen waren- und transportierte die Gläser hoch in die Bibliothek. Hermine fand einen bequemen Sessel mit Couchtisch, wo sie sie abstellte und dann ging sie auf die Suche nach dem Buch, das sie brauchte. Ein Accio- Zauber half nicht, also musste es manuell geschehen. Nach zehn Minuten hatte Hermine endlich die Sektion „Zaubertränke" gefunden und stöberte dort nach dem Buch. Wenigstens war hier alles alphabetisch aufgestellt, sodass Hermine rasch fündig wurde.

Sie ging zurück zu dem Sessel, doch dort saß schon Draco Malfoy und spielte mit einem Glas herum. „Was ist das, Granger?", fragte er und warf das Glas hoch, nur um es wieder aufzufangen. Dann schraubte er es auf und roch daran. „Malfoy, nein!", rief Hermine panisch. „Was ist es denn?", wollte er wissen. „Dein Freifahrtschein aus dem blöden Ehegesetz!", japste Hermine. Dass Malfoy das verwirrte, war offensichtlich. Aber zumindest schraubte er, nun mäßig interessiert, das Glas wieder zu und stellte es zurück zu den anderen.

„Lässt du mich jetzt arbeiten?", fragte Hermine ungehalten. „Ich schau dir zu.", grinste Malfoy, doch Hermine spürte, dass es ihn nun wirklich interessierte, was sie tat. Sie war nämlich weiter gekommen als er geglaubt hatte, das wusste sie.

Friedfertig erklärte sie ihm: „Ich werde hier die einzelnen Magiekomponenten entschlüsseln, Malfoy. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja die Gläser beschriften." Das konnte er wirklich machen; Hermine wusste, dass er zumindest in Zaubertränke akribisch arbeitete. „Zuerst das Öl!", bestimmte Hermine, „Das war die oberste Schicht." Malfoy gehorchte, holte Schreibzeug und notierte mit. „Von welchem Gegenstand kommt das hier?", fragte er, während Hermine in dem Buch blätterte und suchte. „Einem vergrößerten Sandkorn, Malfoy. Mach dich ja nicht lustig… aber es ist so.", warnte sie ihn. Malfoy schnaubte ungläubig. „Ein verdammtes _Sandkorn_ soll deine Tugend retten, dass ich nicht lache." Hermine blickte auf. „Du weißt gar nichts. Weder über mich, noch über das Sandkorn!", fauchte sie.

„Schon gut, schon gut.", beschwichtigte Malfoy sie. Hermine war fündig geworden, weswegen sie Malfoys Kommentar überging. „Schreib zu dem ersten auf: Zeremonienzauber… für geheiligte Zwecke." „Was?", fragte Malfoy. „Öl? Heilig?", versuchte es Hermine. Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Muggel zum Beispiel haben Religionen, sie beten jemand an. Und für viele von den Anbetungszeremonien verwendet man ein spezielles, gesegnetes Öl von einem heiligen Ort.", erklärte Hermine ihm. „Betest du auch einen Menschen an?", fragte Malfoy, der den Gedanken ziemlich lustig zu finden schien.

„Malfoy. Keine Menschen, _Gott_ wird angebetet und es ist weder bewiesen, dass es ihn gibt, noch dass es ihn nicht gibt- daran glaube ich. Du hättest in Muggelkunde besser aufpassen sollen." Hermine nahm sich sie die eher schaumige Flüssigkeit vor. „Schreib auf… das ist die zweite Schicht. Weiß… das bedeutet Reinheit. Der, der den Zauber geschaffen hat, hatte wohl nichts Böses damit im Sinn.", interpretierte Hermine. „Das Buch sagt tatsächlich ‚Reinheitszauber'." Sie musste an Zahnpastaschaum denken.

Hermine nahm das dritte Glas, betrachtete die Flüssigkeit aufmerksam. „Wie Wasser, mit leichtem Braunstich…", murmelte sie und begann bei der Farbe in dem Buch zu suchen. Es war nicht schwer, wenn man alles zweifelsfrei identifizieren konnte. Zuerst benannte man die Farbe, dann die Schattierung, dann den Grad der Flüssigkeit und zuletzt die Konsistenz. Das Buch gab einem eindeutig vor, auf welche Seite man blättern musste, um zur nächsten Kategorie zu gelangen.

Malfoy konnte es nicht lassen. „Sag, Granger. Mit wem hast du denn schon geschlafen- Potty oder das Wiesel? Und woher kommt der Sand?" „Das erste geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy. Zu dem zweiten- wenn du es genau wissen willst, dann lies doch mal das Sagenbuch genauer und pass auf die Stelle auf, wenn ein Eibenkästchen erwähnt wird." „Erstens glaube ich schon, dass mich das was angeht, immerhin werden wir bald heiraten und zweitens, mir ist die Geschichte bekannt, danke. Und du hast es tatsächlich gefunden?" „Ja, Malfoy- Harry, Ron und ich haben es gefunden und nein, mein Leben geht dich wirklich nichts an. Oder bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Hermine spitz.

Malfoy schnaubte nur. „Also, die dritte Schicht…", sagte Hermine zögerlich. „… ich denke, es ist das hier… eine Art Felix felicis, Glückszauber. Ein leicht modifizierter, weil er nicht wirklich rein ist, aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Glückszauber. Das Veränderte scheint mir eine Art Haftungs- oder Bindezauber zu sein. Als sollte das Glück an einer Person oder einem Gegenstand haften bleiben." Malfoy schrieb brav mit. „Nun gut, das letzte Glas… oh, hier steht es. Es ist ein Naturzauber, so viel steht fest. Das Erdige an der Substanz. Es ist ein Zauber gegen Menschen; die Natur holt sich wieder, was man ihr genommen hat, so scheint es. Ergibt das denn Sinn?"

Hermine klappte das Buch zu. „Jetzt müssen wir das Wissenschaftliche verlassen und ins Spekulative gehen. Dafür brauche ich dich, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine bestimmt. Als er zweifelnd dreinblickte, fügte Hermine hinzu: „Du kannst mich genauso wenig leiden wie ich dich und wir beide wollen so schnell wie möglich wieder unserer Wege gehen. Also tu mir den Gefallen und versau es nicht." „Alles klar, Granger. Also wie lautet deine Theorie."

Wow, Malfoy war tatsächlich kooperativ und nervt sie nicht, weil ihm langweilig war. Okay, er nervte sie schon, aber er brachte sie zumindest nicht zur Weißglut.

„Der Mann aus der Sage hat sich eine tiefe und immerwährende Bindung mit einer Frau gewünscht. Es ging schief, weil sie sich stritten, aber das Band konnten sie nicht mehr lösen. Jetzt ist die Frage die: welche Magiekomponente war für das verantwortlich, was heute die Eheschließung ist?", sagte Hermine.

„Wir haben einen Zeremonienzauber, einen Reinheitszauber, einen Glückszauber und einen eigenwilligen Naturzauber.", zählte Malfoy auf. „Ich denke, wir sind uns beide einig, dass es der Naturzauber war, der die beiden auseinandergebracht hat. Was nicht sein soll, hat nicht sein sollen." „Ja, das denke ich auch.", stimmte Hermine ihm nachdenklich zu. „Frauen heiraten in Weiß, was Reinheit symbolisiert.", stellte sie fest. „Naja, du hast es doch gerade eben selbst gesagt: die Reinheit ist nur ein Symbol. Wer lebt denn schon ‚sündenfrei'? Ich denke eher, dass das der Zauber ist, der die Leute z.B. am Fremdgehen hindert, weil der Partner angeblich alles spüren soll." Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Dann der Glückszauber. Bei diesem speziellen Wunsch war er wohl verantwortlich für ein gutes Leben mit der Frau, Kinder etc. Bis es sich ins Gegenteil verkehrte und an dem Mann haften blieb."

Hermine erzählte Malfoy rasch, was es mit dem Eibenkästchen auf sich hatte und dass der Dieb nach Ablauf der Zeit vom Pech verfolgt war.

„Somit wäre nur noch der Zeremonienzauber. Dieses Öl." Hermine schüttelte die Flüssigkeit. „Kurios, wie einfach alte Magie sein kann. Nur vier Komponenten.", sagte sie versonnen.

„Granger, träum nicht, überleg dir lieber, was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass die Bindung besiegelt wurde."

„Können wir das Öl nicht noch einmal trennen, um weitere ursprünglichere Zauber herauszufinden?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich, „Hast du so was schon mal gemacht?" „Nein.", gestand Malfoy. „Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Außerdem reicht ein Tropfen, man muss nicht das ganze Glas hineinkippen." Hermine nickte. Sie standen auf und gingen mit dem Glas hinunter in den Zaubertrankraum.

Hermine fiel es schwer, sich einzugestehen, dass man mit Malfoy eigentlich gut zusammenarbeiten konnte, wenn er keine nervigen Fragen stellte. Sie wusste, dass er es absichtlich tat. Jetzt, wo „Schlammblut" und „Muggel" als Schimpfworte out waren, verlegte er sich darauf, sie mit irgendwelchen persönlichen, privaten Fragen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Rasch brauten sie denselben Trank wie Hermine vorhin und träufelten einen Tropfen von dem Öl hinein. Beim Abschöpfen ließ Hermine nun Malfoy den Vortritt, sie fühlte sich zu ungeduldig. Malfoy arbeitete ruhig und konzentriert und maß die Schöpflöffel geschickt ab. Hermine beobachtete verstohlen sein Gesicht von der Seite. Die blonden Haare waren hinter sein Ohr gestrichen, nur einzelne kürzere Strähnen hingen nach vorne. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig und durchaus hübsch; wenn Malfoy den Mund hielt, konnte man verstehen, warum es ihm nie an Mädchen gemangelt hatte.

Hermine drehte abrupt den Kopf weg und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, um sich vor diesen Gedanken zu schützen und vor Malfoys gutem Geruch. Was für ein Shampoo mochte er wohl benutzen? Sicherlich nicht das kunterbunte Gemisch aus allen Hähnen… Egal, Malfoy war und blieb ein widerliches Frettchen, das sich hier und heute nur allein deswegen benahm, weil es sich so einen Ausweg aus einem Gesetz erhoffte.

„So! Fertig!", verkündete Malfoy. „Oh, ja.", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja." „Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie zauberte die Gläser- diesmal waren es nur zwei- wieder bruchsicher, schnappte sie und hastete wieder in die Bibliothek, bevor Malfoy etwas anderes tun oder sagen konnte, das sie verwirrte.


	12. Chapter 12

Diesmal schrieb Hermine und Malfoy suchte mit dem Schlüssel. „Erste Schicht: gelblich… Dampfförmig." Kaum hatte Malfoy das Flüssige extrahiert und in das Glas gegeben, war es quasi verdampft. Das war die magische Art und Weise, Dampf einzufangen. „Es ist ein ätherisches Öl, allerdings in so kleinen Konzentrationen, dass es mit einfachem Wasser verdampfen kann. Es soll aphrodisierende Wirkung besitzen."

Hermine schrieb mit. „Dann, die zweite Schicht, weiß, grieslig, zähflüssig." Malfoy machte ein seltsames Geräusch, das sich wie verdruckstes Kichern anhörte. Irritiert blickte Hermine auf, doch da hatte er sich anscheinend schon wieder gefangen. „Also das hier ist ein… Fertilitätszauber." „Aha", machte Hermine, „dann wissen wir ja, dass wir diese Komponente verändern müssen. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass viele Zeremonien mit Fruchtbarkeitsriten verbunden waren…"

„Malfoy!", sagte Hermine nach einer Pause, in der Malfoy einfach nur schweigend dasaß. „Erzähle mir ganz, ganz genau, was bei einer Zaubererhochzeit geschieht. Ich war erst auf einer und hab nicht so auf die Details geachtet."

„Nun… zuerst ist man im Ministerium und unterschreibt den Vertrag. Das machen die meisten einen oder zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit. So hat das Ganze gesetzlichen Bestand- dass man in eine günstigere Steuerklasse rutscht und so.", erläuterte Malfoy. „Ja, bei den Muggeln ist das ähnlich.", sagte Hermine.

„Jedenfalls, am Tag der Hochzeit… das Paar tritt vor die Leute hin und es ist immer mindestens einer aus der Mysteriumsabteilung da, der die Zeremonie durchführt. Von ihm bekommen sie ihre Ringe wieder- man gibt sie ein paar Tage vorher im Ministerium beim Unterschreiben des Vertrages ab. Ich weiß nicht, was sie genau mit den Ringen machen, aber irgendwas geschieht mit ihnen. Wenn das Paar sie sich überstreift und sich küsst, dann wird eine gewisse Art von Magie freigesetzt." „Ja, das hab ich bei Bill und Fleur gesehen…", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ja, aber es gibt wohl noch etwas, das persönlicher ist als sich einen Ring überzustreifen und sich zu küssen.", gab Malfoy mit süffisantem Grinsen zu bedenken. „Ich war ja nie dabei, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es einen noch intensiveren Ausstoß an Magie gibt, wenn sie…"

„Schon gut Malfoy, ich hab's verstanden!", würgte Hermine ihn ab. „Wir müssen es schaffen, das Band schon bei dem… öffentlichen Teil der Zeremonie komplett zu machen, dass der private Teil wegfallen kann. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Band zwar Bestand hat, offiziell ist, aber trotzdem nicht ganz so fest wie bei allen anderen. Wir könnten die Ehe leichter scheiden, wenn eine entscheidende Komponente eh immer gefehlt hat."

„Blabla, Granger, ist ja recht und schön, aber wie willst du das anstellen?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Malfoy, der Schlüssel liegt bei den Ringen. Stell dir vor, jeder würde einen Partikel dieses ursprünglichen Sandkorns enthalten- denn zweifellos wird er mit irgendeinem Bindungszauber belegt werden." „Ja- und?" „Das heißt, du musst als erstes Ringe kaufen.", sagte Hermine. „Was?", fragte Malfoy, konsterniert wegen der unzusammenhängenden Feststellung.

Ungeduldig wedelte Hermine mit ihren Händen umher. „Die Ringe- jeder von ihnen bekommt von uns einen Kern aus einem halben Sandkorn. Die Magie davon ist so mächtig, dass zwei Tage Mysteriumsabteilung wohl nichts daran ändern werden. Wir werden ein anderes Öl mit den gleichen chemischen Eigenschaften mit all den anderen Elementen zuführen und eine Rückreaktion provozieren, damit wir unsere Ausgangsstoffe und vor allem das magische Sandkorn- nun mit falschem Öl- wiedergewinnen."

„Das ist verrückt, Granger. Es könnte schiefgehen." „Hast du eine bessere Idee, Malfoy?"

Hermine packte alle beschrifteten Gläser ein und ging wieder zurück in den Zaubertrankraum. Das aufgespaltene Öl stellte sie auf ein Regal, damit es unter keinen Umständen in den Trank gelangte.

Malfoy kam mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung an, allerdings hatte er ein dickes Buch unterm Arm. Er legte es auf den Tisch. „Hier können wir alle Stoffe vergleichen- und die, die dem hier"- er wies auf die Gläser im Regal- „am nächsten kommen, beimischen." Gemeinsam recherchierten sie, bis sie sich auf eine geeignete Ölzusammensetzung geeinigt hatten. In der Hoffnung, nicht allzu viele Nebenwirkungen zu produzieren, vermischten sie der Reihe nach alle Komponenten. Am Schluss lag wieder ein brauner, kochender Zaubertrank vor. Allerdings war die Farbe um ein paar Nuancen anders.

„Wir sollten jetzt die Neutralisationskomponenten dazugeben.", meinte Malfoy. Es funktionierte wie Gift und Gegengift oder unterschiedliche Blutgruppen: beides zog sich an, verklumpte und neutralisierte sich. Heraus sollte das Sandkorn kommen. Malfoy streute ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel, Hermine den Rest, den sie gerade hergeschnitten hatte. „Das wäre dann alles.", meinte sie. „Wir sollten es jetzt abkühlen und austrockenen lassen.", schlug Malfoy vor.

Hermine ging jeden Tag nachsehen, ob der Kessel schon ausgetrocknet war. Von Malfoy indes bekam sie außerhalb der gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten nicht viel zu sehen. Mrs Malfoy schleppte Hermine nun des Öfteren zu Einkaufstouren und zum Anprobieren von Hochzeitskleidern. Dank des Gesetzes war Hochsaison im Verkauf- und somit die Wartezeiten nervenaufreibend. Hermine ließ es willenlos mit sich geschehen, denn ihr einziger Gedanke galt dem Kessel, wo das Wasser langsam verdunstete.

Eines Tages, als Hermine mit Mrs Malfoy beim Abendessen allein war, fragte sie Hermine direkt nach Draco: „Ich sehe, dass ihr beide euch nicht leiden könnt. Und ihr bemüht euch auch nicht. Ihr werdet euer Leben nebeneinander verbringen müssen, aber eher geht ihr euch an gegenseitig an die Gurgel, bevor einer nachgibt."

Hermine lachte bitter auf. „So, wie Sie und Draco mich ausgesucht haben, so habe ich ihn gewählt. Rationale Gründe, keine Gefühle. In der Schule waren wir erbitterte Feinde. Er hat mich ein besserwisserisches Schlammblut gerufen, ich ihn ein arrogantes Frettchen- Professor Moody hatte ihn seinerzeit als ein solches verwandelt. Dann kam noch die Sache mit Professor Dumbledore… das sind nicht gerade die besten Startbedingungen, oder?"

Narcissa sagte: „Ich will nur, dass mein Sohn glücklich ist. Und jetzt, wo ich dich besser kenne, wünsche ich mir das auch für dich." Hermine lächelte scheu. Was hatten die Blacks und Lucius Malfoy nur mit dieser Frau gemacht, dass sie meist so reserviert, arrogant wirkte? Darunter steckte eine Frau, die ihren Sohn liebte, auch wenn sie das bis zum letzten Kriegstag versteckt hatte.

Bis sie beide ihr Glück finden würden, würde aber noch eine Weile vergehen. So lange konnten sie sich nur aus dem Weg gehen und einander ignorieren.

Der 30. August rückte immer näher. Hermine schrieb Harry, Ron und Ginny jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag und gab sich hoffnungsvoll, dass alles gut werden würde. Hermine schrieb an jeden Weasley eine Einladungskarte und an ein paar andere Freunde, Neville, Lavender, Parvati und Luna.

Mrs Malfoy schien das Planen des Ereignisses eine Freude zu bereiten, die Hermine nicht wirklich teilte. Das einzig Erfreuliche war, dass der Kessel vier Tage vor der Hochzeit endlich staubtrocken war. Weil Malfoy nie da war, kümmerte sich Hermine alleine darum. Sie vergrößerte den Kesselinhalt magisch und neben ein paar echten Staubpartikeln fand sie das Sandkorn. Sie verschloss es wieder in einem Glas und betrachtete es lange. Es war eine Spur heller als zuvor, aber sonst schien nichts verändert zu sein.

Weil Hermine nicht wusste, wo die Ringe waren, rief sie Haley und bat sie, das Glas Malfoy zu bringen oder es auf sein Bett zu stellen, wo er es garantiert finden würde. Sie hoffte, dass er alles richtig machen würde.

Mitten in der Nacht hämmerte jemand gegen ihre Türe und trat dann ein. „Was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt; sie musste sich erst zurechtfinden. Jemand stellte sich neben sie ans Bett. „Malfoy, bist du das?", fragte sie. „Ja.", schnarrte er ungehalten. „Ich bin nur gekommen, um mit dir zu reden." „_Jetzt_? Was soll denn das?!" „Ich habe die Ringe fertig. Die Steine, die in der Fassung sind, enthalten in der Mitte je eine Hälfte Sandkorn." „Oh, das ist gut!" Hermine musste sich bemühen erfreut zu klingen, was äußerst schwer war, so müde war sie.

„Ach ja, morgen ist Termin bei dem Anwalt.", fügte Malfoy beiläufig hinzu.

„Oh. Warum ignorierst du mich eigentlich drei Wochen lang und dann platzt du mitten bei Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Hermine und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Mach dir keine Illusionen, Granger, so werden die nächsten paar Jahre nun mal ablaufen. Ich werde dich nur aufsuchen, wenn ich etwas brauche und ich erwarte dasselbe von dir."

„Du bist einfach ein Arsch.", sagte Hermine. „Merkst du nicht, dass sich deine Mutter ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen uns wünscht?" „Mutter, was weiß sie denn schon?", sagte Malfoy kalt und recht abfällig. „Vergiss nur nicht, diese ganze Ehefarce aufrecht zu erhalten.", erwiderte Hermine und ließ sich wieder in ihr Kissen sinken. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy."

Sie ignorierte seine Gestalt neben ihr und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Nach einer Weile hörte Hermine, wie er ging und leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Hermine setzte sich auf und stellte ihren Wecker, bevor sie wieder einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von einer Welle aus Nervosität erfasst. Heute würde sie den Vertrag unterschreiben. Wenn alles geklappt hatte, hatte Malfoy dem Anwalt den gefälschten untergeschoben. Nur für den Fall, dass das mit der modifizierten alten Magie nicht klappte. Hermine schloss die Badtür sorgfältig ab, bevor sie in das Becken sprang. Mittlerweile hatte sie jedes einzelne Shampoo ausprobiert und war bei einem exotisch duftenden mit Regenbogenblasen hängengeblieben. Während sie sich im Wasser treiben ließ, überlegte sie sich, welche Kleidung für heute wohl nach Mrs Malfoys Meinung angemessen war.

Sie hörte erst ein Poltern, dann ein leiseres Klicken und die Badtür sprang auf. Malfoy kam mit seiner Badehose hereinspaziert. „Malfoy?", quiekte Hermine entsetzt. Da sie nur ein Shampoo benutzt hatte, war die Wasseroberfläche nur sporadisch mit einzelnen Schaumbläschen bedeckt. „Ich hab nichts an!" Malfoy, warf ihr kommentarlos zwei der Handtücher ins Wasser, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und verwandelte sie in Badekleidung- ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Hermine fischte den Bikini aus dem Wasser und zog ihn schnell an.

Dann sagte sie wütend: „Wann respektierst du endlich mal meine Privatsphäre, hast du nicht gelernt, was verschlossene Türe bedeuten?" „Wir müssen reden.", war seine Antwort. Malfoy sprang vom Beckenrand ins Wasser und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge unterm Wasser, bevor er wieder auftauchte.

„In diesem Haus haben die Wände Ohren", ließ er sich dann zu einer Erklärung herab, „und hier ist, neben Vaters Büro, wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort, an dem die Hauselfen es schlichtweg nicht wagen, aufzutauchen- eben weil es so privat ist. Sonst sind sie überall. ", sagte er naserümpfend.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Malfoy auf sie zumachte, machte Hermine einen rückwärts. „Ähh, wa- warum schenkst du ihnen dann nicht, eh, einfach die Freiheit? Sie- sie wären viel glücklicher!", stotterte Hermine, etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Malfoy lachte nur spöttisch und ließ sich erst gar nicht zu einer Antwort herab.

Wenn Malfoy aufrecht stand, reichte ihm das Wasser nur bis zur Brust, während Hermine schon den Kopf recken musste, um Luft zu bekommen. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, wandten sich jedoch nach unten ab, je näher er ihr kam.

Hermine wurde klar, dass er sie musterte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und was ist es dann, was so geheim ist?"

„Na was wohl, Granger. Heute unterschreiben wir den Vertrag und geben die Ringe ab. Und du bist dir wirklich sehr sicher, dass es funktionieren wird? Sonst steht in ein paar Tagen das Ministerium vor der Haustür und fragt, warum es keine richtige Zeremonie gab. Irgendwie wissen es die Unsäglichen- das hab ich bisher einmal erlebt. Es wäre Steuerbetrug, wenn das Band nicht komplett wäre."

Hermine war am Beckenrand angekommen und konnte jetzt nicht mehr ausweichen. Das machte sie noch nervöser. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es keine unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen gibt, wenn die Magie wirklich noch wirkt. Aber mein Plan B ist der gefälschte Vertrag. Hast du den Zauber, der auf dem Text liegt, noch mal überprüft, Malfoy?" „Ja, er wirkt." „Gut. Und.. äh… aus diesem Grunde muss ich heute, nach dem Ganzen in Ministerium, nach Muggel- London. Wenn wir schon mal da sind."


	13. Chapter 13

Malfoy strich sich das nasse Haar zurück. „Es fällt mir ja schwer zuzugeben, aber was will eine Hexe dort?" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angeht." Malfoy kam wieder näher, sodass er nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt war. Er wusste, wie man Leute am besten verunsicherte- diese Klaviatur spielte er hervorragend. Nur ein weiterer Zug seines Arschlochcharakters, dachte Hermine unruhig. „Sag mir, was los ist, Granger." „Ich- na gut.", lenkte Hermine ein. „Ich werde zuerst das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen und dann werde ich zu einer Art Heiler der Muggel gehen."

„Bist du krank, Granger? Warum gehst du nicht ins St. Mungo?", fragte Malfoy mit ungläubig-interessierter, aber nicht besorgter Stimme. „Was? Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Aber finde dich damit ab, Muggel tun das manchmal- zu Heiler gehen, obwohl ihnen nichts fehlt." „Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Vertrag und dem Zauber zu tun?" „Oh Gott, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine genervt, „Merkst du nicht, dass ich mit dir darüber nicht sprechen will?" Malfoy kam noch einen Schritt näher und stand nun direkt vor Hermine. „Nein, ist dir das Thema etwa unangenehm? Was kann schlimmer sein als Drachenpocken?", sagte er. Hermine blickte hin und her nach einem Ausweg.

Da es keinen gab, sagte sie: „Nein- ja." Sie hob die Arme und schubste Malfoy weg. Sofort fühlte sie sich erleichtert, drehte sich um und zog sich aus dem Becken. Doch Malfoy war schneller. Er bekam ihr Bein zu fassen und zog sie wieder ins Wasser. Mit seinem Körper drückte er Hermine gegen den Beckenrand. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er ihre Wangen entlang, hinunter bis zu ihren Schultern. Dann ließ er sie an Hermines Seite herunter bis zu ihrer Taille wandern. „Sag mir, was du wirklich in London tust!", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr. In Hermine sträubte sich einfach alles. „Lass das, Malfoy.", knurrte sie. Sie konnte mit dem Rücken zu ihm nicht wirklich viel unternehmen.

Seine Hände wanderten weiter nach innen, bis zu ihrem Bauch und dann langsam abwärts. ‚Nein, das tut er nicht!', dachte Hermine panisch und sagte laut: „Okay, okay, ich sag es dir. Ich brauche Medizin. Muggelmedizin. Der Vertrag verbietet mir, magische Präparate einzunehmen, also brauche ich die Medizin der Muggel. Sie funktioniert sehr gut. Und jetzt lass mich _los_!" Malfoy packte sie und setzte sie auf den Beckenrand.

„Du Arschloch!", zischte Hermine. Malfoy grinste nur, während Hermine sich aufrappelte und aus dem Bad lief. Sie eilte in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zog sich so schnell wie möglich an. Hermines rasendes Herz beruhigte sich zunehmend. Ron und sie hatten sich vor einem Jahr einmal geküsst, aber Ron hatte sie nie so berührt wie Malfoy eben. Obwohl Malfoy das sicher nicht aus Zuneigung getan hatte, sondern nur um sie zu quälen und so weit zu bringen, ihm alles zu sagen. Er brauchte für sie weder Imperius- oder Cruciatuszauber noch Veritaserum, damit sie ihm alles gestand, was ziemlich beschämend war.

Hermine hatte einfach nicht das Selbstvertrauen, ihren Körper auf dieselbe Weise einzusetzen. Aber Malfoy hatte da sicher jahrelange Erfahrung, dachte Hermine ärgerlich und mit einem gewissen Ekel.

Kurios, wie oft der Wortbereich „Ekel" um Malfoy auftauchte.

Nach einer Stunde, die Hermine teils mit Haare zähmen und teils mit lesen verbrachte, klopfte es an ihre Tür. „Ja?", fragte Hermine. Haley trat herein, um Hermine abzuholen. Unten in der Eingangshalle warteten schon Mrs Malfoy und ihr Sohn auf sie. Hermine grüßte Mrs Malfoy höflich, Draco warf sie einen garstigen Blick zu. „Wir disapparieren. Du weißt, wohin, Hermine?", sagte Narcissa. Hermine nickte und drehte sich. Sie landete in dem Atrium des Ministeriums und nur Sekunden später erschienen auch die Malfoys.

Man sah überall recht junge Paare herumlaufen, die vermutlich aus demselben Grund wie Hermine und Malfoy hier waren. Sie gingen zu den Büros der Anwälten und anderen offiziellen Ministeriumsangestellten. Dort war eine lange Schlange vor jedem Büro. „Ämter.", seufzte Hermine. „Was?", fragte Malfoy. „Ämter- das Pendant der Muggel zum Ministerium- und in der Regel wartet man eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis man drankommt." „Ich werde nachher mitkommen, wenn du ins andere London gehst.", wechselte Malfoy abrupt das Thema.

„Nein! Ich gehe alleine!", protestierte Hermine. „Ich komme mit!", beharrte Malfoy. „Ich hab nein gesagt und es gibt wirklich nichts, das du tun könntest!", widersprach Hermine. Doch Malfoy blieb dabei. Er würde mitkommen.

Nach einer halben Stunde Wartezeit waren sie endlich dran. Hermine wurde wieder nervös. Erstens unterschrieb sie etwas, das sie an Malfoy für die nächsten zehn Jahre kettete und dann durfte der Anwalt nichts von dem Schwindel bemerken. Ansonsten war nämlich der Ausflug ins London der Muggel hinfällig.

Ein älterer, dicker Mann begrüßte sie unterwürfig. Hermine fiel es schwer, nicht gleich über ihn zu urteilen. Für diesen Mann galten noch die Vorkriegswerte, sonst würde er nicht so vor den Malfoys kuschen. „Bestehen Sie darauf, dass alle Bedingungen vorgelesen werden?", fragte er mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Nein", antwortete Malfoy in arrogantem, bestimmendem Ton, „wir sind uns im Klaren über unsere Verpflichtungen. Wir wollen das hier nur hinter uns bringen."

Damit hatte er wohl den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn der Mann nickte eilig und schien auch etwas erleichtert, dass er nicht schon wieder alles verlesen musste. Er reichte Malfoy eine prachtvolle Feder und schob ihm das Dokument hin. Ohne zu zögern unterschrieb Malfoy. Dann reichte er ihr die Feder. Hermine sah, wie die Schrift verschwamm und der eigentliche, umgeschriebene Text zum Vorschein kam. Rasch kritzelte sie ihren Namen hin und schob dann Pergament und Feder zu dem Anwalt. Er setzte sich eine Brille auf und runzelte die Stirn. Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt durchschaut er den Schwindel.

Aber dann unterschrieb auch er. Hermine sah, dass sich der Verhüllungszauber aufgelöst hatte. Der Mann rollte das Pergament zusammen und steckte es zu einer Vielzahl von anderen in eine Ablage. Malfoy trat erneut vor und reichte dem Mann ein Kästchen. „Die Ringe. Geben Sie gut Acht darauf.", sagte er hochmütig. „Ja, Sir. Sie werden sie unversehrt wiederbekommen. Wir sind jetzt fertig."

Mrs Malfoy, Hermine und Malfoy gingen. Hermine war erleichtert, dass alles so glatt gelaufen war. Im Atrium angelangt, warf sie in den wiedererrichteten Brunnen ein paar Münzen. Malfoy sprach unterdessen mit seiner Mutter, die daraufhin disapparierte. „Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass wir einen Ausflug unternehmen und zum Abendessen wieder da sind."

Hermine packte Malfoy fester als nötig am Arm und drehte sich. Sie spürte beim Apparieren, wie Malfoy sich dagegen wehrte, aber sie ließ nicht los und so wurde er mitgezogen. Sie landeten in der Winkelgasse vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Hermines giftiger Blick hielt Malfoy davon ab, etwas zu sagen.

Sie ging eilig durch den Pub, grüßte den Wirt und ging hinaus ins Muggellondon. Malfoy folgte ihr. Hermine tippte erst sich, dann Malfoy leicht mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „Das ist ähnlich dem Disillusionszauber. Die Muggel werden uns in normaler Kleidung sehen, Zauberer dagegen in unserer wahren Kleidung." Malfoy blickte sich neugierig um, woraus Hermine schloss, dass er weder zugehört hatte, noch jemals größere Ausflüge in die Muggelwelt unternommen hatte. „Jetzt komm, Malfoy, ich habe einen Arzttermin. Zu dem Heiler."

Hermine ging einfach. Sollte er selber schauen, wie er zurechtkam. Nach kurzer Zeit holte Malfoy sie ein. „Hier ist es seltsam." „Muggel haben eben andere Technik erfinden müssen, weil sie keine Magie haben…" Hermine wusste, dass er auf die vielen Autos, Leuchtreklamen, Menschen mit MP3- Playern und die andere Mode anspielte. „Hier lang jetzt!", sagte Hermine und bog in eine Seitengasse ab.

Sie suchte nach einer Hausnummer und fand sie bald, darunter ein großes Schild, das eine Arztpraxis auswies. Hermine blieb stehen. „Willst du hier unten warten und dich ein bisschen in London umsehen?", schlug sie vor. „Nein, ich will mitkommen, Granger." Hermine seufzte laut. „Wenn's sein muss. Aber: du überlässt mir das Reden und wenn dich jemand fragt, dann sagst du, du bist mein Freund und begleitest mich. Wenn ich aufgerufen werde… dann bleibst du, wo du bist und rührst dich nicht, bis ich dich wieder abhole." Malfoy nickte. Gut, dass er sich ihren Regeln wenigstens soweit beugen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er selber auch nicht, wie man sich angemessen benahm und hörte deswegen auf sie. Hermine trat ein.

Sie meldete sich an und die Sprechstundenhilfe bat sie, im Wartezimmer zu warten. Ein paar andere Frauen warteten dort. Hermine nahm sich eine Zeitschrift und begann zu lesen. Malfoy sah ihr über die Schulter und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Neugierig blickte er sich um. „Malfoy!", zischelte Hermine, „Starr die Leute nicht so an, das ist auch bei Muggeln unhöflich!"

„Miss Granger, bitte?" Hermine warf Malfoy einen strengen Blick zu und gab ihm die Zeitschrift. Sie ging zu der Ärztin, ließ sich untersuchen und die Pille verschreiben. Sie nahm sich das Rezept entgegen, holte Malfoy ab und suchte die nächste Apotheke. „Was ist das jetzt?", fragte Malfoy, als Hermine ihr Rezept eingelöst hatte und eine kleine Tüte in der Hand hielt. „Frauenangelegenheiten." Verstehen dämmerte in seinem Gesicht. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Granger?", fragte er missmutig. „Hätte ich vielleicht tun sollen, dann wäre mir vielleicht deine Anwesenheit erspart geblieben.", versetzte Hermine.

Sie ging hinunter in eine U- Bahnstation. „Was tun wir hier?", wunderte sich Malfoy. „Das ist ein Transportmittel der Muggel, Malfoy. Hier, pass auf." Hermine löste an einem Automaten zwei Fahrkarten und steckte ihren in den Leser und ging durch die Schleuse und entnahm ihre Karte wieder. „Jetzt komm, Malfoy!", forderte sie ihn auf. Misstrauisch schob er seine Karte auch in das Lesegerät.

Hermine zog ihn durch und warf den Leuten, die hinter ihnen warteten, entschuldigende Blicke zu. „Siehst du? Das ist gar nicht so unähnlich dem Hogwarts- Express, nur dass die Züge hier unterirdisch fahren und nicht so weit." Sie fuhren ein paar Stationen, bis sie zu dem Friedhof gelangten, wo Hermines Eltern begraben waren. Zielstrebig lief sie zu dem Grab und beschwor einen großen Strauß Blumen herauf, der lange Zeit nicht verwelken würde. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und legte ihre Hände auf den Schoß.

Hermine fiel es diesmal besonders schwer, nicht zu weinen. Ihre Eltern erlebten so wichtige Schritte in ihrem Leben nicht mehr mit. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mum und Dad.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich erhob. „Gehen wir, Malfoy!", sagte Hermine laut und packte ihn wieder am Arm. Es war niemand in Sicht, und so disapparierte Hermine zum Malfoy Manor.

„Eine Vorwarnung wäre nicht schlecht, Granger!", beschwerte sich Malfoy. „Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", sagte Hermine ungehalten. Mrs Malfoy erschien. „Ihr sprecht euch noch nicht mal mit Vornamen an?", fragte sie missbilligend. Hermine antwortete steif: „Nein, eigentlich nicht, Mrs Malfoy." „Solange ihr hier in meinem Haus seid, werdet ihr das ab sofort tun! Muss man euch zu eurem Glück zwingen!?" „Mutter! Misch dich bitte nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein!" „Das war keine Bitte, Draco.", sagte Mrs Malfoy scharf. „Ja, Mutter."

Am Abend lag Hermine noch lange wach. Morgen war schon der 28. August. Was sollte sie nur tun.

Mrs Malfoy holte mit Hermine noch das Hochzeitskleid ab und beide Frauen machten sich daran, mit den Hauselfen den Garten herzurichten. Das Wetter verhieß sonnig zu werden, deswegen konnte man die Feier nach draußen verlegen. Der Garten war riesig und es war anstrengend, überall Lampions aufzuhängen, kleine Tische und Zelte aufzubauen und alles passend zu dekorieren. Trotz Magie.

Bei einer Pause mit Erfrischungsgetränken fragte Mrs Malfoy Hermine: „Hasst ihr euch wirklich so? Es tut mir Leid für euch beide. Hattest du einen Freund, bevor das Gesetz verabschiedet wurde, dass du Draco deswegen so verabscheust?" Narcissa sah unglücklich aus. „Nein, Mrs Malfoy. Ich hatte keinen Freund. Es- es ist einfach, dass wir zu unterschiedlich sind. Zu viel ist bereits passiert, als dass man das vergessen könnte…"

Narcissa nahm Hermines Hände. „Ihr seid jetzt beide erwachsen. Es geht nicht mehr um die Rivalitäten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Ihr werdet bald Kinder haben… wirst du sie auch hassen, weil sie von Draco sind? Wirst du ihn dafür hassen?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. Malfoys Mutter wusste nicht, wie wenig sie vorhatten, für Enkel zu sorgen.

„Mrs Malfoy, er hat mich so lange so tief verletzt, dass ich nicht einfach so darüber hinwegsehen kann. Nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit. Und er hat meine Freunde genauso schlimm beschimpft. Sie haben Recht, jetzt ist das alles egal. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr hassen. Ich will ja nicht selber zugrunde gehen. Aber, Mrs Malfoy, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich glaube, _er_ will gar nicht mit mir befreundet sein. Ich bin willens, einen Schritt zu machen, aber er sollte auch einen machen."

Mrs Malfoy blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie kannte ihren Sohn.


	14. Chapter 14

Der Tag der Hochzeit war gekommen. Hermines Freundinnen waren schon am Vorabend angereist, damit sie einen netten Abend verbringen konnten und den ganzen Morgen Zeit haben würden, Hermine herzurichten. Hermine saß in dem riesigen Bad auf einem Hocker und ließ geduldig das Procedere über sich ergehen. Lavender zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum, Parvati kämmte ihr Haar und Ginny machte sich daran, in Hermines Gesicht etwas Farbe zu bekommen, während Luna träumerisch in der Gegend herumstarrte.

Wenn es nach Hermine ging, hätte sie sich gar nicht zurechtgemacht für Malfoy, aber die anderen beharrten darauf, dass sie es für sich selber tat und nicht für ihn.

Um elf Uhr vormittags sollte die Zeremonie im Garten der Malfoys beginnen. Sah man zum Fenster hinaus, konnte man die eifrigen Hauselfen erkennen, die fleißig an den letzten Details arbeiteten.

Als Lavender, Luna und Parvati für einen Augenblick draußen waren, sagte Ginny: „Ich weiß, es ist dumm, jetzt schon wieder darauf herumzureiten. Aber ich will wissen, was gespielt wird! Seit unserer Heimfahrt von Hogwarts, wo ihr nicht da wart, heckt ihr etwas aus.", sagte Ginny anklagend.

Hermine zögerte kurz, flüsterte aber dann: „Malfoy und ich… wir haben… etwas an der Magie und dem Vertrag gedreht, in der Hoffnung, dass uns damit das meiste erspart bleibt. Wir werden einfach nur in diesem Haus leben und es aussehen lassen als ob." „Was?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Ich weiß, du bist genial und alles, Hermine, aber ist das nicht verrückt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dieses Frettchen fasst mich nicht an und ich werde für das Ministerium auch keine Kinder bekommen. Ich kann ihn niemals lieben.", sagte sie bitter. „Bitte begeh keinen Fehler, Hermine! Es ist gefährlich, an so alter Magie herumzubasteln.", sagte Ginny eindringlich. Parvati tauchte wieder auf und die Unterhaltung war beendet.

Als es Zeit wurde, tauchte Arthur Weasley auf. Er sollte Hermine zu Malfoy vor den Mysteriumsbeauftragten führen. „Hallo Hermine, du siehst ja zauberhaft aus!", sagte er. „Es sind alle gekommen. Von uns und vom Orden des Phönix." Hermine strahlte. Auch wenn sie eine so zweifelhafte Verbindung einging, so standen doch alle ihre Freunde hinter ihr. „Danke, Mr Weasley, dass Sie das hier machen.", sagte sie. „Hermine, du bist für uns wie eine Tochter, das ist das Mindeste, das wir tun können.", erwiderte Mr Weasley und führte Hermine hinaus, unter das riesige Sonnensegel, wo alle Gäste darunter saßen.

Hermine sah nach vorne; Malfoy in seinem schwarzen Anzug sah umwerfend aus, musste sie sich eingestehen. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Lag es an _ihm _oder daran, dass sich Hermine nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass die Magie auch richtig wirken würde?

Mr Weasley ließ ihre Hand los und ging zurück und setzte sich. Hermine konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich nach Ron, Harry und Ginny umzublicken. Alle drei lächelten und Harry hob wieder einmal seinen Daumen. Wie bei der Abschlussrede, fühlte sich Hermine bestärkt.

Sie wandte sich Malfoy zu. Sein Gesicht war neutral, gefühllos. Wie immer.

Dann begann der Mann von der Ministeriumsabteilung zu reden. Er hielt eine Ansprache über moralische Werte und dergleichen. Hermine hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin; ihre Gedanken galten alleine dem Zauber. Sie bejahte die Frage, ob sie Malfoy auf immer und ewig lieben würde und in einer Falte ihres Kleides überkreuzte sie ihre Finger wie als Kind bei einer Notlüge, während sie ihm die andere Hand hinhielt, damit er ihr ihren Ring überstreifen konnte. Sie fühlte den Ring kalt an ihrem Finger.

Malfoy sagte laut und deutlich „Ja, das werde ich." Hermine schreckte hoch und sah, wie der Beauftragte nun ihr das Kissen mit Malfoys Ring hinhielt. Dass die Braut dem Bräutigam den Ring ansteckte, war nicht gerade üblich unter Zauberern – aber Hermine wollte auf gar keinen Fall irgendwie zurückstecken und die schwache Frau in der „Beziehung" sein.

Also nahm sie den Ring langsam und steckte ihn an Malfoys dargebotene Hand. In dem Moment fühlte sie ein nicht unangenehmes Prickeln in der Hand. „Mr Malfoy, Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.", sagte der Mann von der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Malfoy machte einen Schritt nach vorne und Hermine erstarrte. ‚Nein! Aber tu es einfach, dann ist alles vorbei und du musst es nie wieder tun! ', dachte sie und hob langsam die Hände und hielt sich an Malfoys Armen fest, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Malfoy zog sie ungeduldig und unsanft zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Das Prickeln weitete sich auf ihren ganzen Körper aus und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Malfoys Lippen waren entgegen ihrer Erwartung weich und sie seufzte leise. Nach einer Weile entzog sich Malfoy ihren Lippen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Es ist vorbei, Granger, schau!", sagte er leise. Hermine öffnete die Augen und bemerkte einen goldenen Glanz um sich herum und die applaudierende Menge.

„Ich glaube, es hat gewirkt.", murmelte Malfoy, „So intensiv habe ich den Glanz noch nie wahrgenommen wie heute." Hermine nickte. „Jetzt komm, wir werden jetzt die Gäste zum Essen führen." Er nahm Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr zu dem Zelt, wo das Essen stattfinden sollte. Hermine bedauerte die Tatsache, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit Malfoy verbringen musste und sich nicht zu den Weasleys gesellen konnte.

An Malfoys Seite schritt sie durch die Reihen der Gäste. Das Prickeln machte das Gehen allerdings etwas unangenehm. „Wann wird sich denn die Magie verflüchtigen?", fragte sie leise. „Im Laufe des Tages, morgen spürst du nichts mehr und auch kein goldener Glanz mehr.", antwortete Malfoy.

Sie setzten sich in die Mitte der gigantischen Tafel. Ein paar Leute hielten noch ein paar Glückwunschreden und dann gab es Mittagessen, das dem Eröffnungsfestmahl in Hogwarts in nichts nachstand. Den ganzen Nachmittag mussten Hermine und Malfoy nichts anderes tun, als nur sitzen zu bleiben; alle möglichen Leute kamen zu ihnen, um ihnen Freude und Kinder zu wünschen und Geschenke auf dem Nebentisch abzustellen.

Hermine sagte nach ein paar Stunden zu Malfoy: „Ich muss hier mal raus… frische Luft…" Sie erhob sich und ging aus dem Zelt. Dadurch, dass den ganzen Tag die Sonne darauf geschienen hatte, war es stickig geworden. Außerdem hasste sie es, für Malfoys „Freunde" gut auszusehen.

Hermine ging und wimmelte diverse Leute ab, bis sie zu einer großen, schattenspendenden Eiche inmitten des Gartens gelangte. Sie ließ sich müde den Stamm hinuntergleiten und betrachtete ein Wasserbassin mit Springbrunnen.

„Hermine?", fragte eine Stimme. Sie sah Harry, der sich neben ihr niederließ. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass alles so klappt, wie du es vorgesehen hast." „Das hoffe ich auch Harry.", meinte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Harry verstand sie einfach. Er war wirklich wie ein Bruder. Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile einfach nur da, was Hermine ein größerer Trost war als viele Worte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schlug Harry vor, wieder zurückzugehen. „Sie werden dich schon vermissen.", lächelte er.

Hermine ging zurück zu Malfoy, der immer noch am Tisch saß, umrundet von vielen ehemaligen Klassenkameradinnen, allesamt Slytherin, wie Hermine feststellte. Sie kicherten und alberten herum. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Malfoy sollte ruhig machen, was er wollte, aber er musste nicht schon bei seiner Hochzeit sein Desinteresse an ihr kundtun.

Hermine bemerkte Pansys böse Blicke. Gäbe es das Gesetz nicht, wäre jetzt Pansy an ihrer Stelle… Malfoy scheuchte die Slytherins davon und Hermine setzte sich wieder zu ihm. „Wo warst du denn? Wir sollten schon längst den Tanz eröffnen!", sagte Malfoy ärgerlich. Er stand auf und winkte den Musikanten, die nur auf sein Kommando warteten. Groß kündigten sie die Eröffnung an und die Tanzfläche wurde freigemacht.

Galant zog er Hermine mit sich und geleitete sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es wurde ein langsamer Marsch gespielt. „Enger, Granger… es soll _eng_ getanzt werden!", sagte Malfoy leise. Hermine ließ sich näher zu ihm herziehen und fühlte sogleich wieder ein Prickeln, als ihre Körper sich näher kamen. An der Hand und an der Taille, wo Malfoy sie berührte, schienen förmlich unsichtbare Funken zu sprühen.

Einerseits war das Gefühl alles andere als unangenehm, aber das schiere Wissen, dass es Malfoy war, wegen dem sie das verspürte, erregte Hermines Widerwillen ungemein.

Nach einigen langen Minuten endete endlich das Lied und ein neues, flotteres begann. Andere Paare gesellten sich zu Hermine und Malfoy auf die Tanzfläche. Beim dritten Tanz klinkten sie sich aus und setzten sich wieder hin. „Ich hoffe, das war's dann für heute!", seufzte Hermine. „Du vergisst den Abschlusstanz, wenn wir uns von der Feier ins Haus zurückziehen werden.", erinnerte Malfoy sie mit seiner beherrschten, neutralen Stimme.

„Ach ja." Schon bald kamen wieder diverse Leute zu ihnen, die sich mit dem Brautpaar unterhalten wollten. Dann gab es auch schon Abendessen. Hermine dachte mit schlechtem Gewissen daran, dass das alles die Hauselfen gekocht hatten. Nachher ging der Tanz weiter und Hermine langweilte sich mittlerweile halb zu Tode. Wie gerne hätte sie mit Ginny geplaudert, anstatt irgendwelchen Ministeriumsfreunden von Lucius Malfoy zuzuhören, die sich mit Malfoy über seine Finanzen unterhielten. Wie unhöflich, das Geschäftliche auf eine private Feier zu bringen! So viel zur Etikette der Reinblüter.

Als es Mitternacht wurde, kündigten die Musiker nun den Abgang von Hermine und Malfoy an. Beider erhoben sich mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und tanzten quer durch das Zelt.

Am anderen Ende war auch das Lied vorbei und Malfoy hob Hermine hoch, um sie ins Haus zu tragen. Die Leute klatschten und pfiffen. Hermine fühlte sich hochgradig unwohl und zog ihren Kopf ein. Malfoy setzte sie hinter der Türschwelle ab, als das Portal hinter ihnen geschlossen war. „Sie glauben jetzt alle, dass wir _.._.", murmelte Hermine mit roten Wangen. „Wie jedes normale Paar auch.", sagte Malfoy trocken.

Sie gingen in den dritten Stock. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine und ging in ihren Bereich. Dort angekommen, warf sie die Tür hinter sich zu und sagte leise: „Hermine Malfoy. Hermine Granger." Nach einer Pause: „Ich _hasse_ seinen Namen!" Dann zerrte sie an dem unbequemen Kleid und zog es aus. Hermine hatte gute Lust, es einfach fallen zu lassen, aber hängte es aber dann doch ordentlich auf.

Dann entledigte sie sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung und sprang in ihr Bad. Hermine fühlte erneut das Prickeln der Magie. Nach ein paar Bahnen Schwimmen und Haare waschen kletterte Hermine nach draußen und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch ein. Im Dunkeln tappte sie zum Fenster, wo sie sah, dass die Feier noch voll im Gange war. Hermine zog ihren Pyjama an und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen. Sie spielte mit ihrem Ring herum und wollte ihn abnehmen.

Es ging aber nicht. Der Haftzauber in dem Glückszauber, überlegte Hermine. Sie dachte an den Kuss. Es war so anders als mit Ron gewesen. Sie hatte Ron in diesem Moment einfach für seine Fürsorge _geliebt_. Es war ein emotionsgeladener Augenblick gewesen. Schön und alles, aber irgendwie nicht richtig. Das mit Malfoy hatte sich ganz anders angefühlt. Sie mochte ihn nicht, aber soweit Hermine es beurteilen konnte, konnte Malfoy küssen. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, mit der Magie zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde ihr einen kurzen Kuss geben, hart und voller Hass in den Augen.

Aber er hatte es richtig gemacht, so wie Hermine es aus den Liebesfilmen kannte, die sie während der Ferien ab und zu mit Ginny angeschaut hatte. Eigentlich hatte es viel zu kurz gedauert.

Hermine träumte in dieser Nacht wirr von Malfoy und von der Hochzeit. Sie schreckte hoch und ging ins Bad, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Während sie es trank, blickte sie zum Fenster hinaus. Manche Gäste waren immer noch da und feierten. Partymusik dröhnte leise herauf. Hermine kroch wieder in ihr Bett.

Da begannen die Schmerzen. Hermine wurde schlecht und sie rannte zur Toilette, um sich zu übergeben. Sie krümmte sich am Boden, weil die Schmerzen in ihrem Inneren nicht aufhören wollten.


	15. Chapter 15

So nächtigte Hermine am Boden neben dem Klo, denn die Übelkeit wollte auch nicht verebben.

Als sie beim Frühstück auf Malfoy traf, bemerkte sie, dass auch er übernächtigt und schlecht aussah. Er hatte Augenringe und war noch blasser als sonst. Mrs Malfoy kam als letztes und wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen. „Jetzt, wo du eine Malfoy bist, Hermine, finde ich es angemessen, wenn du Narcissa zu mir sagst.", sagte sie zu ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Danke, Narcissa.", erwiderte Hermine erfreut.

Mit dem Frühstück verschwand Hermines Übelkeit und die Schmerzen reduzierten sich und verschwanden schließlich. Sie half den ganzen Tag den Hauselfen, im Garten aufzuräumen. Wie schon bei den Vorbereitungen, ließ sich Malfoy selbst nicht blicken. Hermine ärgerte, dass er sich vor der Arbeit drückte. Als der Tag vorüber war, entspannte sich Hermine, indem sie im Bett noch einen Krimi las. Sie schlief über dem Buch ein, denn die vorherige Nacht hatte sie so mitgenommen, dass sie nicht besonders lange aufbleiben konnte.

Nach zwei Stunden wachte Hermine wieder auf. Wie gestern schon, fühlte sie widerliche Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib und Magen. Würgend lief sie erneut ins Bad. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Nach fünf Tagen war Hermine völlig fertig. Keine einzige Nacht hatte sie länger als zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden geschlafen. Und jeden Tag sah sie, dass Malfoy kränker aussah. Sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging wie ihr. Die Magie war es, die sie zusammenbringen wollte und jetzt, wo das magische Band noch am stärksten war, machte es sich offenbar bemerkbar, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe des anderen schliefen und sich auch sonst nie berührten.

In der siebten Nacht hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. Sie taumelte aus ihrem Zimmer und ging hinüber zu Malfoy. Schwach öffnete sie die Tür und ging zu ihm hinein. „Malfoy, bist du da?", flüsterte sie. „Granger?", kam es aus dem Bad. Malfoy stemmte sich gerade in die Höhe. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn so schwach sah. „Das Band…", stöhnte Hermine, „Mit jedem Tag wird es schlimmer!" Sie hielt sich ihren Bauch.

Sie ging auf Malfoy zu und ergriff seine Hand. „Komm mit ins Bett, ich muss schlafen.", sagte sie heiser und zog ihn mit sich. Ohne seine Hand auszulassen, kletterte Hermine in das Bett und zog Malfoy mit sich. Sie spürte das leichte Kribbeln der Magie und wie die Übelkeit langsam verebbte. „Lass ja nicht meine Hand los, aber bleib gefälligst auf deiner Seite!", warnte Hermine Malfoy und rollte sich zum Schlafen zusammen. Langsam ließen die Schmerzen nach und Hermine schlief ein.

In der Früh wachte Hermine total entspannt auf. Sie hatte endlich wieder ausgeschlafen. Sie streckte und räkelte sich und gähnte. Da bewegte sich etwas neben ihr. Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah Malfoy neben ihr liegen. Hermines Herz schlug schneller bei dem unerwarteten Anblick. Erschrocken sprang Hermine aus dem Bett und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy. Weil er nicht aufgewacht war, beobachtete Hermine ihn.

Malfoys sonst so gepflegte Haare waren zerstrubbelt- so wie Harrys Haare in gekämmten Zustand; Hermine lächelte. Die Decke war etwas heruntergerutscht und Malfoys Oberkörper war durchaus wohlgeformt, wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch, dachte Hermine. Sie errötete leicht, weil sie Malfoy so anstarrte und er nur Boxershorts zum Schlafen trug. In der Nacht war ihr das gar nicht aufgefallen. Sein Gesicht war friedlich und entspannt, kein höhnisches Grinsen verzerrte seine Züge. Eigentlich war er wirklich gutaussehend und attraktiv, wenn er mal die Klappe hielt.

Hermine wandte bei diesem Gedanken rasch ihren Kopf ab und verließ das Zimmer. Sie legte sich in ihr eigenes Bett und las einen Muggelroman, den sie mitgebracht hatte, bis Haley an die Tür klopfte und sie daran erinnerte, dass es in ein paar Minuten Frühstück gab.

Hermine machte sich fertig und ging dann hinunter, wo Narcissa schon wartete. „Guten Morgen, Hermine. Gut siehst du heute aus!", begrüßte sie Hermine. Hermine sagte: „Guten Morgen! Ich… ich muss mit dir reden… es geht um…" In diesem Moment kam Malfoy herein und Hermine brach ab. Er setzte sich, nach einem gemurmelten Gruß, an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Narcissa blickte Hermine stirnrunzelnd an, weil diese den Kopf eingezogen hatte und mit roten Wangen an einer Semmel kaute.

Als sie fertig war, ging Hermine als erstes und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Malfoy verunsicherte sie. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett, um weiterzulesen, da klopfte es an ihrer Tür. „Ja?" „Ich bin es, Narcissa, darf ich reinkommen?" „Ja!" Hermine setzte sich rasch aufrecht hin. Narcissa trat ein. „Du wolltest vorhin mit mir sprechen? Es sah wichtig aus.", sagte sie.

Hermine druckste herum. „Ich… also Draco und ich… du wusstest, was passieren würde, oder? Dass wir nicht getrennt schlafen können." „Hermine", sprach Narcissa, „das ist sehr alte Magie. Sie wirkt bei jedem anders und warum meinst du, wieso die meisten eine Hochzeitsreise machen?" Sie setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Bett und faltete ihre Hände. Hermine fragte sich, was aus der grausamen, überheblichen und distanzierten Frau geworden war. Dass Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr hier war, ließ ihr eigentliches, sanfteres Wesen zum Vorschein treten. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Mitleid mit Hermine, deren Eltern beide nicht mehr waren.

„Die Magie lässt gerade in den ersten Wochen nicht zu, dass man sich zu weit zu lang entfernt. Weil das sehr unangenehm werden kann, nehmen die meisten dann Urlaub. Es wird im Laufe der Zeit besser. Ich spüre zwar Lucius' Verlust, aber es macht mir nichts mehr aus… jetzt, am Anfang, ist es sehr schwer für dich und Draco."

‚Was muss ich denn tun, damit die Schmerzen aufhören?', fragte sich Hermine verzweifelt. Sie konnte doch nicht jeden Tag in Malfoys Zimmer schlafen. Ihr Stolz schaltete sich ein. Sollte Malfoy diesmal zu ihr kommen, sie jedenfalls würde der Versuchung widerstehen, wieder zu ihm zu gehen. Sie ging wieder in das kleine Zimmer zum Zaubertrankbrauen und machte sich einen Trank der lebenden Toten.

Sorgsam dosiert und extrem verdünnt, würde sie wieder aufwachen. Dieser Trank war der stärkste, der aber nicht gesetzlich erlaubt war, weil er wie eine Droge wirkte und zudem äußerst gefährlich war. Nur das St. Mungos durfte ihn herstellen und benutzen- und natürlich Hogwarts zu Unterrichtszwecken. Hermine dachte gar nicht daran, wegen Malfoy noch länger zu leiden. Wenn er Schmerzen hatte, dann geschah es ihm recht für all das, was er getan hatte.

Als sie am Abend ins Bett ging, ließ sie vorsichtig einen einzigen Tropfen in ihr Wasserglas fallen. Sie schluckte das bittere Wasser schnell herunter und dann verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine ausgeruht. Ihr Körper fühlte sich zwar matt an, aber sie spürte wenigstens nichts.

Sie bekam Malfoy nur bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten und dann und wann in der Bibliothek zu sehen. Heute sah er wieder schlecht aus. Beinahe tat er Hermine leid. Jetzt ließ sie ihn ihre Überlegenheit spüren, indem sie ihm gutgelaunt einen guten Morgen wünschte.

An dem gleichen Spielchen erfreute sich Hermine nun jeden Morgen. Sie bemerkte, dass es Malfoy total fuchste, dass es ihr gut ging und ihm nicht und er nicht herausfand, woran das lag. Nach zwei Wochen passte er sie eines Abends ab, als sie gerade schlafen gehen wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es jede Nacht auch spürst!", zischte Malfoy und packte Hermine an ihrem Arm. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!", behauptete Hermine, „Jetzt lass mich los!" Sie zerrte an ihrem Arm. Doch Malfoy ließ nicht locker. „Ich weiß, dass die Magie bei dir genauso wirkt wie bei mir, also sag mir, was du dagegen tust, Granger!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte in seine eisgrauen Augen. Hermines Magen revoltierte. „Ich _weiß _es, sonst wärst du letztens nicht in mein Bett gekrochen!" „Ach ja, und wenn es dir nicht recht war, warum hast du mich dann nicht gebeten zu gehen?"

Malfoys Kiefer bewegte sich und Hermine bohrte ihm mit ihrer freien Hand ihren Zauberstab in den Bauch. „Lass los, Malfoy!", rief sie wütend. Er ließ sie los, aber nicht, ohne ihr einen Stoß dabei zu verpassen. Hermine eilte in ihr Zimmer und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Auch wenn Narcissa sich wünschte, dass beide besser miteinander auskamen, aber es war einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Und das Leben auf dem Manor war total langweilig. Zwar besuchte Hermine alle paar Tage die Weasleys und Harry, aber sie wollte dennoch kein Dauergast im Fuchsbau sein; auch wenn alle freundlich zu ihr waren, aber es hätte einfach seltsam ausgesehen- so, als würde man sie nicht gut behandeln. Was ja im Grunde nicht stimmte. Das Einzige, das Hermine nicht passte, war natürlich Malfoy selbst und dass es hier einfach nichts zu tun gab, weil die Hauselfen alle Arbeit erledigten.

Hermine dachte daran, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie und Ron zusammen wären. Sie wusste, dass sich alle Weasleys wahnsinnig gefreut und sie mit offenen Armen aufgenommen hätten. Alle Leute hätten gesagt, dass es von Anfang an klar gewesen wäre. Ron wäre lieb und alles gewesen. Aber Hermine wollte keine Kinder, zumindest noch nicht. Sie liebte Ron nicht und sie wollte einen Partner, der ihr intellektuell gewachsen war. Sie wollte keine Hausfrau werden, sondern Heilerin.

Alles deutete auf Draco Malfoy hin. Er war im Grunde genommen ihr perfekter Partner. Wenn sie sich nur nicht hassen würden. Hermine dachte an den Kuss zurück. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, und auch nicht an die Bindung, deswegen trank sie ihre tägliche Dosis an Schlaftrank.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf, weil die Wirkung nachgelassen hatte und etwas Schweres auf ihrem Bauch lag. Etwas Warmes sie an ihrem Rücken berührte. Hermine fühlte sich wohl und drehte sich etwas. Ah, Krummbein war hier… Was…. Oh nein. Malfoy hatte sie im Arm und hielt sie fest. Ganz fest. „Granger…", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was du getan hast- aber es war verdammt effektiv. Wirst du es mir verraten?" Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Raus hier. Sofort!", sagte Hermine wütend.

Doch er dachte gar nicht daran. Malfoy beugte sich über sie und griff auf ihr Nachtkästchen. Er grinste ihr zu, dann nahm er die darauf liegende Phiole. „Was ist das?", fragte er und entkorkte das Fläschchen und setzte zum Trinken an. „Nicht!", schrie Hermine auf und schlug seine Hand beiseite, sodass die Phiole laut scheppernd auf dem Boden landete und zerbrach. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Sehr schlau, Granger. Aber du weißt, dass der Trank verboten ist, oder?"

Hermine war fuchsteufelswütend. Als vorbildlicher Zaubertrankschüler hatte er sie regungslos schlafen sehen und sofort gewusst, womit er es zu tun hatte. Und mit einem billigen Trick hatte er sie überrumpelt. „Du siehst sicherlich ein, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass du in meinem Haus illegale Substanzen aufbewahrst. Mutter und ich sind immer noch unter besonderer Beobachtung des Ministeriums." Dann seufzte er laut und theatralisch.

„Ich habe den zweiten Stock herrichten lassen für uns. Ab heute wirst du bei mir schlafen- ich ertrage keine weiteren schlaflosen Nächte mehr, besonders wo ich bald anfangen werde, im Ministerium zu arbeiten." „Vergiss es, Frettchen!", sagte Hermine. „Denk nach, Granger. Meinst du, mir macht das Ganze Spaß?", fragte Malfoy kalt. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Hermine mühte sich, von ihm weg zu kommen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Pyjamaoberteil ein Stück nach oben rutschte und Malfoys Arm ihre blanke Haut berührte. Sofort setzte das Prickeln ein und Hermine hatte ein ungeahntes Wohlgefühl im Bauch, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Malfoy schien das auch zu spüren, denn er zuckte überrascht zurück.

„Ich muss das jetzt tun, Granger, tut mir leid. Aber mir geht es schon zu lange schlecht.", sagte er mit einem undefinierbaren Glitzern in den Augen und Runzeln der Stirn. „Was!?", fragte Hermine, „Was tust du, Malfoy?"


	16. Chapter 16

Draco packte Hermines Arme und hielt sie fest. Sanft strich er Hermines Haare mit der anderen Hand zurück und küsste sie dann. Hermine versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen, aber er war zu stark für sie. Sachte hatte er seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt und liebkoste Hermines mit seiner Zungenspitze. Hermine gab ihren Widerstand auf, ließ es geschehen und fühlte sofort, wie es ihr besser ging.

Die Magie wirkte noch stärker und überall, wo Malfoy sie berührte, spürte Hermine eine gewisse Elektrizität. Es war, als würde ihr ganzer Körper regeneriert und rundumerneuert werden. Sie seufzte leise und begann vorsichtig, ihn zurück zu küssen.

Nach einer Weile hatte Hermine genug, da ihr Verstand wieder einsetzte und sie drückte Malfoy beiseite, der jetzt wohl nicht mehr mit einer Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte. „Nein!", rief Hermine lauter als beabsichtigt. Malfoy sah sie ziemlich überrascht an. Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Was fällt dir ein!?", rief sie, was ziemlich unfair war. Er stöhnte leise und dehnte sich so, dass ein paar Gelenke knacksten. Ansonsten aber ließ ihn Hermines Protest kalt. Hermine sprang aus dem Bett und lief mit brennenden Augen und Wangen ins Bad.

Die Magie forderte ihren Tribut ein, das war ihr klar, aber musste es _so_ sein? Und wie lange würde es anhalten?

„Granger, mach die Tür auf!", rief Malfoy von draußen. Er hämmerte dagegen, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Mit einem „_Alohomora_!", verschaffte er sich Zutritt. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Granger!", rief er ärgerlich, „Willst du, dass du dich für den Rest deines Lebens beschissen fühlst, und ich auch? _Mir _haben die letzten drei Wochen gezeigt, dass _ich _das nicht will! Ich kann dir auch nicht helfen, wenn du überhaupt keine Opfer bringen und Kompromisse eingehen kannst! Akzeptiere, wie es ist und halte dich nachts in meiner Nähe auf, wenn es das Einzige ist, was wir tun müssen! Denk lieber dran, dass es ohne den Inhalt dieser Ringe hier"- er wies auf Hermines und seine Hand- „wesentlich schlechter für dich laufen könnte! Und ich will nicht, dass du das Zeug da trinkst."

Mit der Hand zeigte er auf die zerbrochene Phiole am Boden.

Hermine kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen. „Vielleicht haben gewisse Dinge eine andere Bedeutung für mich als für dich! Ich kann das nicht!" „Dann spring aus dem Fenster und bring dich selber um- oder pack deine Sachen und verfrachte sie ein Stockwerk tiefer!" Damit warf Malfoy die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Hermine aufgewühlt zurück.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile gefasst hatte und ihr Gesicht kalt abgewaschen hatte, packte sie all ihre Sachen ein und brachte sie mit einem Schwebezauber nach unten.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges stand eine Tür weit offen und Hermine ging unsicher darauf zu. Sie konnte sehen, dass es ein Schlafzimmer war- größer als das ihre- und Malfoy saß bereits auf dem Bett und tat so, als würde er ein Quidditchmagazin lesen.

Sie wusste, dass er nur so tat als ob, weil er sie offenbar verstohlen beobachtete und nie umblätterte. Was sollte das?

Nach einer Weile gab er es auf und sagte: „Schön, dass du dich doch noch entschlossen hast." „Hmpf." „Ich werde jetzt ein paar Regeln aufstellen, Granger, damit ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge geklärt sind. Erstens, das Bad gehört mir, ich werde es zuerst benutzen. Zweitens, du hast deine Schlafgewohnheiten an meine anzupassen- ich werde bald arbeiten, also habe ich das Recht das zu bestimmen. Drittens-"

Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Was ist denn mit mir? Soll ich etwa hier verfaulen? Was denkst du eigentlich, du arroganter…", sie würgte sich selber ab, „… meinst du, du kannst mich hier herumkommandieren? Ich tu, was mir gefällt!", zischte Hermine wütend und ging.

Sie schnappte sich beim Hinausgehen ein Buch und rannte in den großen, weitläufigen Garten heraus. Sie stürmte voller Wut bis zu der Eiche, unter der sie vor ein paar Tagen noch mit Harry gesessen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich an den knorrigen Baum und schlug ihre Lektüre auf.

Sofort beruhigte sie sich und Hermines Wut schlug in Trauer und Einsamkeit um. Wie sie Harry, Ron und Ginny, ja sogar Parvati und Lavender, vermisste. Aber ihr Stolz verbot ihr, zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren oder flohen und zuzugeben, dass sie mit Malfoy überhaupt nicht klar kam. Hermine schob die Gedanken beiseite und begann zu lesen.

Nach ein paar Stunden, es musste früher Nachmittag sein, erschien Haley an ihrer Seite und sagte sorgenvoll: „Miss Hermine! Mistress Malfoy war überhaupt nicht glücklich über Ihre Abwesenheit heute am Mittagstisch!" „Es tut mir Leid, Haley, sie haben dich doch nicht dafür bestraft!" „Nein, Miss Hermine!", quiekte die Elfe, „Aber als ich Sie holen wollte, hat Mr Malfoy gesagt, das sollte ich nicht."

Zur Strafe, dass sie doch mit Hermine geredet hatte, zog sie sich kräftig an den langen Ohren. „Hör auf, Haley!", verbot Hermine ihr rasch. „Ich werde wieder hineingehen und mit Narcissa Tee trinken."

Narcissa war alles andere als erfreut, als Hermine schließlich auftauchte. Ihr Ärger, das spürte Hermine sofort, hatte weniger mit ihrer Abwesenheit zu tun sondern vielmehr mit dem Streit zwischen Malfoy und ihr.

„Wie lange wollt ihr euch noch meiden und anfeinden, Hermine?", fragte Mrs Malfoy ärgerlich. „Das hält man ja nicht aus. Und wie lange wollt ihr noch getrennte Zimmer haben? Ich ertrage eure schlechte Laune aufeinander schlichtweg nicht mehr!"

Hermine war klar, dass sie und Malfoy ihren Streit auch auf Narcissas Rücken austrugen und dass das ungerecht war, aber Hermine konnte auch nichts gegen Narcissas missratenen Sohn unternehmen.

„Heute sind wir in ein Schlafzimmer gezogen.", informierte sie Narcissa wortkarg. Deren Miene hellte sich auf. Nachdenklich blickte sie Hermine an. „Mich wundert es eh, dass ihr so lange durchgehalten habt." Hermine schaut zum Fenster hinaus, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", sagte sie schließlich und blickte Narcissa fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Alles, was _er_ tut, provoziert mich und umgekehrt."

Narcissa seufzte.

Hermine merkte, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde und so stand sie auf, nickte ihrer Schwiegermutter kurz zu und verschwand dann in ihr neues Schlafzimmer. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie es leer vorfand. Sie zog ihr Buch hervor, setzte sich in einen Sessel, zog ihre Beine an und las weiter.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür und Malfoy trat herein. Hermine blickte auf und sah ihn an, doch aus seinem Gesicht konnte sie nichts lesen. „Warum trägst du einen Anzug? Gehst du nachher noch weg?", fragte sie freundlich, um das seltsame Schweigen zu überbrücken.

Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das, Granger, geht dich nichts an. Aber ja, ich gehe noch aus- gegen ein Uhr werde ich wieder hier sein.", informierte er sie, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermine ging immer relativ früh zu Bett. Sie war müde und hatte keine Lust mehr zu lesen, aber sie wusste, dass Malfoy es ihr nie verzeihen würde, wenn sie einschlief und er womöglich diese Schmerzen haben würde. Hermine wünschte sich einen Fernseher, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, oder einen Computer. Aber selbst wenn das elektronische Muggelzeug hier trotz der Magie funktionieren würde, so scheiterte es schon allein daran, dass es hier keinen elektrischen Strom gab.

Mit einem Mal verspürte Hermine ein seltsames Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend. Das ließ sie sofort hellwach werden. Malfoy schlief doch nicht etwa schon… irgendwo? Hermine wurde langsam schlecht. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Ring immer heißer wurde und fast schon glühte. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, das blöde Ding abzustreifen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Sie hastete ins Bad und hielt ihre Hand unters kalte Wasser. „Au, au, au…", stöhnte Hermine, als sie sah und spürte, dass ihr halber Finger verbrannt war. Ihre Haut warf Blasen. Sie ging zu dem Schrank, wo sie ihre Koffer aufbewahrt hatte und suchte darin die Murtlap- Essenz, die sie für den Notfall immer mit dabei hatte.

Vorsichtig tauchte sie ihren Finger hinein und verspürte sofortige Besserung. Kaum jedoch war die Linderung eingetreten und sie wieder klarer denken konnte, füllte sich ihr Kopf zu Hermines Entsetzen mit Bildern von Malfoy. Verlangen nach ihm. Hermine wand sich bei dem Gedanken, das Frettchen zu vermissen, aber sie tat es. Welche Art von kranker Magie passierte mit ihr gerade?

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett, den Finger in die Essenz getaucht, und schmachtete vor sich hin.

Bis Malfoy schließlich kam. Er sah nicht mehr so ordentlich aus wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, als er gegangen war, und knöpfte sein Jackett auf. „Hallo Granger.", murmelte er und hängte es über eine Stuhllehne.

Hermine kämpfte mit aller Gewalt gegen das neue, ungewollte Zuneigungsgefühl und presste hervor: „Was hast du denn in den letzten Stunden getan, dass ich hier fast verrückt werde! Mein Ring hat mir den Finger verbrannt und… und…" Sie würgte sich ab.

Malfoy wandte sich ihr überrascht zu. „So? Nun, ich habe nichts gespürt." Dazu hatte er ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er hatte etwas damit zu tun. Aber er würde es nie zugeben, was es war, das wusste Hermine.

Als er schließlich zu ihr in das riesige Bett kam, fiel das Gefühl der jähen Zuneigung nach und nach ab. Hermine schüttelte sich. Malfoy machte sich breit und Hermine zog es vor, sich an den äußersten Rand des Bettes zurückzuziehen und zwischen sich und ihm eine Reihe Kissen aufzubauen, damit sie ihn nachts ja nicht aus Versehen berühren musste.

Malfoy lachte leise, als er ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bemerkte, kommentierte glücklicherweise aber nichts.

Hermine schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie völlig ausgeruht. Der Trank der lebenden Toten hatte sie immer schlapp gemacht, aber heute hatte sie richtig gut geschlafen. Hermine gähnte und setzte sich auf. Malfoy schlief noch. Einer seiner Arme hing aus dem Bett heraus, der andere war halb unter seinem Kopfkissen. Seine Haare waren unordentlich und seine Gesichtszüge total entspannt.

Hermine fand es wieder einmal faszinierend, wie er nur so ruhig, friedlich und _schön_ aussehen konnte, wo er doch sonst immer so ein Ekel war. Hermine griff, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zu ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkästchen und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.

‚Nein', dachte sie bei sich, ‚wenn ich ihn jetzt und hier verhexe, dann geht das Spielchen erst so richtig los.'

Sie legte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Kluge Entscheidung, Granger!", sagte Malfoy und sie zuckte zusammen. Wie lange war dieser Bastard denn schon wach? Hatte er bemerkt, wie sie ihn angestarrt hatte? Unmöglich.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte sie feixend an. „Ich wusste doch, du hast es nicht drauf, mich im Schlaf zu verhexen." Er lachte selbstgefällig und schwang sich voller Elan aus dem Bett, zog seine verrutschten Shorts gerade und spazierte ins Bad.

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Ein _Levi corpus_ und sie hätte herausgefunden, was Malfoy gestern Abend getrieben hatte, dass ihr Ring so fürchterlich gebrannt hatte.

* * *

Vielen Dank für's Lesen - über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Nach dem Frühstück apparierte Hermine ins St. Mungos, um sich dort für einen Praktikumsplatz zu bewerben. Als bekannt wurde, wer sie war, schien ihr Anliegen überhaupt kein Problem mehr zu sein; nein, der Leiter des Krankenhauses persönlich begrüßte sie und lud sie ein, die nächsten zwei Wochen Gast in seinem Hause zu sein. Hermine freute sich wahnsinnig, dass sie nun einen Einblick in ihren Traumberuf bekommen konnte und ohne, dass die Malfoys irgendetwas dazu beigetragen hatten.

Am Abend, so erzählte ihr Haley, als Hermine wieder ins Manor zurückkam, würden sie Besuch bekommen. Also kleidete Hermine sich entsprechend für das Abendessen, als Malfoy hereinkam. Hermine interessierte es brennend, was er den ganzen Tag machte, vermied aber eine Frage dahingehend, weil sie wusste, dass er sie ohnehin nicht beantworten würde.

Hermine zog sich noch ein paar schöne Schuhe an. Malfoy zog sich nun kommentarlos um, ohne jedoch auf Hermines Anwesenheit Rücksicht zu nehmen. Sie wandte rasch den Kopf ab, als er sein T-Shirt auszog und frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank holte. Selbst wenn er nichts redete, provozierte er sie immer noch.

Hermine wusste, dass er es genoss, sie verlegen zu machen. Also schnappte sie sich lautlos ein Buch, das auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Sessel lag, und las darin, ihr totales Desinteresse vorgebend.

Sie wusste, dass er das hasste, und auch, dass Malfoy total eitel war. Seine Badbenutzungsdauer sprach mehr als dafür.

Hermine blickte nicht auf, als Malfoy näher kam und sich vor sie hinstellte. Betont gleichmütig blickte sie auf. Er hatte sein Hemd noch nicht zugeknöpft und pfriemelte an den Knöpfen herum. „Ist was, Malfoy?", fragte sie gedehnt und bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

Malfoy verengte seine Augen, lachte dann aber wieder etwas spöttisch. „Was denn, Granger? Bist du doch nicht an Männern interessiert, dass du mich keines Blickes würdigst? Waren Potty und das Wiesel dermaßen übel?"

Hermine stand auf. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, du blödes, schleimiges…Mmmhhm." Malfoy hatte seine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt. „Ja, oder nein, Granger?" Eine Fangfrage… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ sie los und grinste. „Dass du so schlechten Geschmack hast, Granger, hab selbst ich dir kaum zugetraut."

Hermine durchbohrte ihn mit ihren Blicken. Malfoy seufzte übertrieben, zog sich fertig an und nahm dann Hermines Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Offenbar war er gut gelaunt und Hermine war willens, seinen Witz über ihre zwei besten Freunde zu vergessen.

Unten angekommen, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie es geschafft hatten, sich während des ganzen Weges nicht anzugiften. Was für ein gewaltiger Fortschritt.

Im Speisesaal sah Hermine Narcissa und daneben eine andere Frau. Sie war so aufgetakelt und geschminkt, dass Hermine beinahe nicht erkannt hätte, dass es hier um Pansy Parkinson handelte. Was wollte die denn hier?

Vorsichtig und freundlich begrüßte Hermine Pansy, um nicht wieder ein Eifersuchtsdrama wie bei den gemeinsamen Hogsmeadewochenende hervorzurufen.

Pansy begrüßte sie gewohnt herablassend und Hermine fragte sie freundlich: „Bist du heute alleine hier? Wie läuft es denn mit Zacharias?" Pansy zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern umarmte Draco.

Hermine fand das befremdlich, wandte sich jedoch ab und setzte sich zu Narcissa, die die ganze Situation missbilligend beobachtete. Hermine setzte sich und sah, wie Pansy Malfoy zur Begrüßung auf den Mund küsste. Rasch wandte sie den Blick ab.

Pansy fühlte sich dazu ermuntert, das Gespräch während dem Essen mit Narcissa und Draco zu führen. Hermine ignorierte sie ganz.

Hermine war ziemlich genervt, aber weil sie selbst ständig die Weasleys und Harry besuchte, konnte sie es Malfoy schlecht verübeln, wenn er alte Schulfreunde einlud. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass keiner der Weasleys so unhöflich gewesen wäre, Draco Malfoys Anwesenheit so zu ignorieren wie Pansy Hermine missachtete.

Alsbald zog sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und las ein bisschen. In der Bibliothek der Malfoys hatte Hermine Bücher gefunden, die über Medizin handelten und sie wollte eine gewisse Grundahnung von der Materie haben, bevor sie morgen ihr Praktikum beginnen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit begann wieder ihr Ringfinger zu brennen. Heftiger noch als am Vorabend und Hermine tauchte ihn sofort wieder in die Murtlap- Essenz und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. ‚Oh Merlin, bitte, es soll einfach nur aufhören!', flehte Hermine im Stillen und wartete, bis es wieder vorbei war.

Woran lag das verdammte Brennen nur? Es war ja nicht so, dass Malfoy auf der anderen Seite der Welt war, sondern nur ein paar Meter weiter weg irgendwo in diesem Haus.

Nach einer Weile begann das Brennen von neuem. Hermine trieb es Tränen in die Augen. Was sollte das? Wollte er sich den Ring vom Finger fluchen oder was…?! Sie umklammerte panisch ihre Hand und ging Malfoy suchen. Sie rannte in die Bibliothek und in den Speisesaal, bis ihr kam, dass er wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer war, das ihm seit seiner Kindheit gehörte.

Hermine eilte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu seiner Tür. Vorsichtig und leise öffnete sie sie ohne anzuklopfen einen Spalt, weil sie von innen merkwürdige Geräusche hörte. Was in aller Welt heckte Malfoy schon wieder aus? Bedächtig stupste Hermine die Türe noch weiter auf und erstarrte.

Malfoy heckte nichts aus.

Trotzdem war er sehr beschäftigt.

Mit Pansy Parkinson.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, drehte sich um und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. ‚Oh Gott!', dachte sie und rannte so schnell wie es ging, weg, egal, ob Malfoy und Pansy sie hörten, nur weg hier. Hermine rannte in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, sperrte es ab, holte ihre Essenz und stolperte ins Bad. Dort ließ sie sich auf den Klodeckel sinken und schloss die Augen. Ganz langsam verebbte das Brennen und die Essenz heilte ihre Hand.

Hermine riss ihre Augen wieder auf. Aber egal, ob sie nun offen oder geschlossen waren, sie hatte immer den nackten Draco Malfoy vor Augen und unter ihm Pansy Parkinson. Dieses Bild verfolgte sie.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Malfoy vergnügte sich mit seiner Exfreundin und sie musste es ausbaden. Irgendwie tat es auch weh, dass er das tat. Sie tat es doch auch nicht und…

Hermine setzte sich auf. Sie war nicht enttäuscht von Malfoy, das konnte man nicht sagen. Immerhin war es klar, dass ihre gegenseitige Beziehung rein platonisch, um nicht zu sagen non- existent war. Aber irgendwie nagte es doch an ihr, irgendwie war es doch unehrlich von Malfoy, irgendwie war es unmoralisch und irgendwie wusste Hermine, dass Malfoy argumentieren würde, dass er kein Mönch war. Und nicht wegen ihr, dem dreckigen Schlammblut, zurückstecken wollte.

Aber es gab Dinge, die Hermine nicht sehen oder wissen wollte und das hatte eindeutig dazugehört. Wütend feuerte sie die Schale mit dem Murtlap auf den Boden, wo alles zerbarst. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in ihrem Bad gesessen haben mochte, aber irgendwann hörte sie ein Rumpeln, ein paar Flüche und dann ein wildes Klopfen. „Granger, he, mach die Türe auf, was soll denn das?", rief es von draußen.

Hermine zog sich rasch um, schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und tat so, als würde sie schlafen. Malfoy hämmerte weiter gegen die Tür, bis er auf die Idee kam, sie mit einem _Alohomora_ zu öffnen.

„Gran…" Malfoy machte einen genervten Laut, als er sie vermeintlich schlafend im Bett sah. Hermine kontrollierte ihren Atem. Wie konnte Malfoy nur so hereinspazieren, sich zu ihr ins Bett legen, nachdem, was er gerade getan hatte. Was er gestern auch schon getan hatte. Hermine schlang die Arme fester um ihren Körper.

Sie hörte, wie Malfoy das Bad benutzte und sich dann zu ihr gesellte. Sie hörte, wie seine Atemzüge regelmäßig wurden und er eingeschlafen war. Irgendwann musste die Müdigkeit auch Hermine übermannt haben, denn sie fand sich in einem Traum wieder. Unterbewusst war ihr klar, dass sie nur träumte, aber sie schaffte es nicht, aufzuwachen…

_Malfoy kam auf sie zu und Hermine bemerkte mit einem Mal, dass sie nur ein dünnes, durchscheinendes Nachthemd trug. Verlangend blickte er sie an. Er musste sie mit Pansy verwechseln! Hermine wollte weglaufen, disapparieren, aber sie hatte ihren Zauberstab verloren und sie konnte nicht laufen… sie kniete sich hin, um kriechend Boden gut zu machen und sie schleifte sich so dahin, weg von dem gierigen Malfoy… doch sie schaffte es nicht. Als würde sie nichts wiegen, packte er sie und hob sie auf. Hermine hatte Angst, sie wusste, dass er höhnisch grinste und was er jetzt gleich tun würde… dann warf er sie auf das überdimensionierte Bett, Hermine flog und flog und…_

Der Aufprall war unsanft und hart. Hermine strampelte die Decke ab, in der sie sich verwickelt hatte und stand vom Boden auf, um sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. „Mist!", flüsterte sie leise. Dass sie aus dem Bett gefallen war, war ihr zuletzt als Kleinkind passiert. Dieses Mal legte sie sich nicht ganz an den Rand wie sonst immer, sondern wohlweislich mittiger, um nicht noch einmal herauszufallen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine auf, weil ihr Wecker laut piepste. „Granger, schalt dieses verdammte Ding ab!", war das erste, das sie hörte. Hermine stellte den Wecker aus und eilte ins Bad. Heute würde sie nach St. Mungos gehen. Sie freute sich schon richtig. Malfoy konnte sie mal, und Pansy obendrein.

Zuerst wurde Hermine herumgeführt und man zeigte ihr jede Abteilung, stellte ihr jede Menge Mitarbeiter vor, von Heilern bis Krankenschwestern. Dann bekam sie eine Unterweisung mit einer Gruppe anderer Praktikanten, welche Hygienemaßnahmen zu beachten waren und schließlich wurde sie der Abteilung zugewiesen, die magische Vergiftungen behandelte.

Hermine durfte den Heilern zuschauen, wie sie die Patienten untersuchten, Gegengifte testeten und brauten. Hermine war begeistert. Zaubertränke waren ihr nie schwer gefallen, aber sie merkte schnell, dass das, was die Heiler machten, nur noch wenig mit den Tränken in der Schule gemeinsam hatte.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug.

Als Hermine abends ins Manor zurückkehrte- und sie weigerte sich, es „zu Hause" zu nennen- wurde sie bereits von Haley erwartet, die ihr die Jacke abnahm und sie, sich mehrmals verbeugend, aber wortlos, zum Speisesaal geleitete.

Narcissa hatte ihren neutralen Blick aufgesetzt, aber Draco schien zu schäumen. Hermine wappnete sich gegen das Schlimmste: er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie ihn und Pansy gesehen hatte! Und sie begegnete ihm mit einem wütenden Blick; wenn, dann müsste sie eher auf ihn sauer sein.

Doch der Wind wehte aus einer ganz anderen Richtung.

Gewalttätig spießte Malfoy ein Stück Blumenkohl auf seine Gabel und sagte dann, kaum beherrscht: „Man hat mir heute erzählt, du wärst im St. Mungos gewesen, Granger. War es nicht unsere Vereinbarung, dass du hier studieren kannst, soviel du willst? Jemand, den man mit dem Namen ‚Malfoy' in Verbindung bringt, soll nicht als _Praktikant_ gesehen werden!"

Hermine legte ihr unbenutztes Besteck wieder auf den Tisch.

Narcissa machte gerade ihren Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine ließ sie nicht.

„Wie redest du mit mir, Malfoy? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, was ich bei meinem ersten Abendessen hier gesagt habe? Dass ich in St. Mungos ein Praktikum machen will, bevor ich mich entscheide, Heiler zu werden- oder auch nicht! Komm von deinem hohen Ross herunter und lass mich mein Leben leben, das war von Anfang an die Abmachung! Ich mische mich bei dir auch nicht ein!", rief Hermine nicht minder wütend wie Malfoy, der sie mit seinen Blicken aufspießte.

Narcissa wollte abermals etwas sagen, aber diesmal unterbrach ihr Sohn sie.

„Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich mich mit dir besserwisserischem, dummen Schlamm-"

„_Silencio_!", rief Narcissa entsetzt.

„Du Frettchen, ich habe genau gesehen-"

„_SILENCIO!_", rief Narcissa; Hermine hatte sie noch nie so laut reden hören.

„_Accio_ Zauberstäbe.", fuhr Mrs Malfoy ruhiger fort und Hermine und Malfoy entriss es ihre Zauberstäbe, die sie auf sich gerichtet hatten, um den anderen mit ungesagten Zaubern zu verfluchen.

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton in _meinem _Haus.", warnte Narcissa beide.

Hermine schaffte es, einen einigermaßen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen, aber hinter der Fassade brodelte es. Malfoy dagegen sah man seine Wut ausnahmsweise deutlich an. Seine grauen Augen funkelten und giftig sah er Hermine an.

„Ich möchte nun von dir, Hermine, wissen, was heute passiert ist und was du machst. Und warum du so wütend auf Draco bist. Kein Geschrei bitte, verstehen wir uns?"

Hermine nickte und Narcissa machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und Hermine konnte wieder sprechen.

„Ich habe gestern mit dem Leiter von St. Mungos vereinbart, dass ich ab heute ein Praktikum bei ihnen machen darf, weil ich, wie gesagt, vorhabe, eine Heilerausbildung zu beginnen." Hermine blieb mit Müh und Not sachlich.

„Der Name ‚Malfoy' ist überhaupt nicht gefallen- man hat mich als Hermine Granger erkannt und behandelt. Heute war mein erster Tag, ein interessanter Tag- mir hat es sehr gut gefallen und niemand hat einen abfälligen Kommentar gemacht… " Hermine holte tief Luft und starrte ihren Ehemann grimmig an.

„Was ist mit Draco? Was hast du gesehen?", hakte Narcissa nach.


	18. Chapter 18

„Ach, nichts, das wichtig wäre. Das war nur aus der Hitze des Gefechts…", antwortete Hermine und blickte stur und starr in Malfoys Augen.

„Draco? Ich werde jetzt den Fluch lösen- und ich will keine Obszönitäten hören.", wiederholte Narcissa überraschend autoritär und murmelte: „_Finite Incantatem_."

Malfoy räusperte sich. Ohne seine Mutter zu beachten oder das Blickduell mit Hermine zu unterbrechen, sagte er: „Das, was du tust, ist gegen unsere Abmachung. Lass es." Hermine hasste seinen Befehlston. „Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach sie, „wenn du mir zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, was ich will- aber dir geht es ja nur um deine besch… eidene, aristokratische, snobistische Reputation, die ich Schlammblut zerstören könnte. Verabschiede dich von diesem Gedanken, Malfoy, und komm mal in der Neuzeit an."

Sie war so aufgebracht, dass Malfoys Weinglas vor ihr auf dem Tisch zum Zittern begann und zersplitterte. Sie bemerkte, wie er nach etwas griff- Hermines Hand schnellte an ihre Seite, wo ihr Zauberstab normalerweise steckte- und zuckte zurück, als sie wieder daran dachte, dass Narcissa ihn hatte. Malfoy indes hatte den Blickkontakt abgebrochen und hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand seiner Mutter fixiert.

Narcissa blickte von einem zum andere. „_Silencio_, _Silencio_." Hermine und Malfoy machte wütende Gesichter. „Ich sehe schon, ihr vertragt euch nicht. Werde ich jemals Enkel bekommen? Kaum.", spottete Dracos Mutter. Dann hieb sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Genug! Ich habe genug!"

Sie warf ihrem Sohn und Hermine jeweils einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Ich habe das hier lange genug mitangesehen und keiner von euch ist bereit, nachzugeben und sich zu entschuldigen. Ja, ich kann euch dazu zwingen. Aber es bringt nichts, wenn ihr es nicht freiwillig tut."

Sie machte eine Pause. „Da es heute Freitagabend ist und Hermine morgen wahrscheinlich nicht ins St. Mungos muss, werdet ihr das Wochenende zusammen verbringen."

Hermines Blick strahlte pures Entsetzen aus, während Malfoy seine Mutter mehr oder weniger flehend anschaute. Wusste er, was nun kam? Und Hermine hatte eigentlich vor, zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

„Oh ja, ihr werdet lernen, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen. Wir haben ein kleines Sommerhaus an der irischen Westküste. Dort werdet ihr bis Sonntagabend bleiben, bis ich euch wieder abhole. Damit ihr mir auch dort bleibt, werden zwei meiner Hauselfen mitkommen und euch im Auge behalten. So, Draco… hast du etwas dazu zu sagen? _Finite_."

„Mutter! Das kannst du nicht- ich weigere mich, mit diesem- diesem- Argh!"

Hermine, unfähig sich verbal zu wehren, hatte ihm kurzerhand ihren Suppenlöffel an den Kopf geworfen. Er nannte sie nicht noch einmal das S-c-h- Wort in ihrer Gegenwart. Malfoy blickte sie hasserfüllt an, dann packte er seine Platte, gefüllt mit Essen, lehnte sich über den Tisch und kippte alles über Hermines schönes Kleid.

Narcissa starrte beide ungläubig an. Langsam erhob sie sich, aber ebenso Hermine. Sie stürmte um den Tisch, unfähig ihren Erzfeind zu beschimpfen, und trommelte wütend mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein. „Granger! Hör auf, was soll das, du dumme- au!" Sie hatte ihn im Gesicht erwischt.

Hermine war rasend vor Zorn. Er tat, als wäre alles nur ihre Schuld- er mit seiner Einstellung war doch allen Übels Wurzel, was hatte _sie_ denn getan? Wie sollte sie die nächsten zehn Jahre überleben, wenn er nur so ein Arsch war? Es war ja ein Glück, dass sie zufälligerweise wusste, dass sie mit ihm „nur" zehn Jahre verbringen musste, bis das Gesetz seine Gültigkeit verlor.

Und er schlief mit Pansy Parkinson, obwohl sie auch bald verheiratet sein würde. Und sich selber einen Dreck um Moral und Anstand scherte, es aber von ihr mit einer völlig verdrehten Vorstellung von Benehmen und Ehre erwartete? Und sein überhebliches Grinsen!

Hermine trat mit ihren Füßen auf ihn ein und machte ihrem unausgesprochenem Ärger Platz. Malfoy wehrte sich, trat aber selber nicht zu, bis Hermine die einzige Stelle erwischte, die ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte. Malfoy krümmte sich und sackte zusammen. Hermine kniete sich selber nieder und schlug wie von Sinnen auf seinen Oberkörper ein und zerriss sein Hemd.

Als er sich nach einer Weile von dem Schmerz erholt hatte, fing er Hermines Arme ein, hielt sie fest und verdrehte sie so, dass Hermine gezwungen war, sich ebenfalls hinzulegen. Mit einem Satz war Malfoy auf ihr und nagelte ihre Arme unter seinen Knien fest, während er sich auf ihren Brustkorb setzte.

Hermine wehrte sich verbissen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie nicht mehr klar denken. Erinnerungen schossen in ihren Kopf, all die Male, wo er sie ungestraft beleidigt und gedemütigt hatte, und egal wie oft sie Harry und Ron gepredigt hatte, dass sie ihn ignorieren sollten, hatte sie sich selber maßlos geärgert und all das Aufgestaute der letzten acht Jahre kam jetzt heraus.

„Granger, hör auf!", keuchte Malfoy schmerzerfüllt; Hermines Knie hatte ihn gerade im Rücken getroffen. Hermine atmete schwer. Malfoy saß mit vollem Gewicht auf ihrer Brust. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und seine Knie bohrten sich in ihre Armbeugen und schnürten ihr das Blut ab. Sie ließ ihre Beine auf den Boden zurückgleiten und rührte sich nicht mehr, sondern schnappte nur noch nach Luft.

Malfoy tat ihr den Gefallen und kniete sich nun auf den Boden und verlagerte sein Gewicht, sodass ihre Arme frei waren und sie wieder atmen konnte. Hermine holte tief Luft und atmete erleichtert aus. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie leer. Blut strömte in ihre Arme zurück. Sie bewegte ihre Finger und hob ihre Arme an, um Malfoy von ihr herunter zu schieben. Sie legte ihre Handflächen an seine Brust, um anzuschieben, merkte dann aber, dass sie seine blanke Haut berührte und zog rasch ihre Hände zurück.

Doch Malfoy hielt sie auf. Hermine wusste, warum. Er spürte dieses alles heilende, wegwaschende Kribbeln in seinem Brustkorb, das diese verdammte, verräterische Magie hervorrief. Auch Hermines Arme fühlten sich wieder gut an.

Sie suchte und fand den Blick Malfoys. Seine grauen Augen versprühten keinen Hass mehr, nur fragende Blicke. War ihr Wutausbruch vorbei? Für ihn musste die ganze Situation genauso skurril sein wie für sie. Er sagte nichts.

Langsam, ganz langsam, drückte er Hermines Hände nach unten und beugte sich so über sie. „Das Gefühl!", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme. Hermine nickte. Sie wusste, was er meinte. Es war überwältigend. Friedvoll. Nicht hasserfüllt wie alles gerade eben.

Sie spürte Dracos Herzschlag. Er löste sich von ihr, um sich neben sie hinzulegen. Hermine holte abermals tief Luft, nun gänzlich befreit. Er zog sie zu sich und drückte sie an sich und nun machte sich das Gefühl in Hermines ganzem Körper breit, nicht nur ihren Armen. Sie schloss die Augen und drückte ihr Gesicht an Dracos Schulter. Hermine war des Streitens einfach nur leid und wollte ihre Ruhe haben.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie weder Ekel noch Abscheu oder Misstrauen in seiner Gegenwart, sondern war einfach nur zufrieden. Und es war die Tatsache, dass er nichts machte, sondern auch einfach nur so auf der Seite da lag, einen Arm um Hermines Taille geschlungen, sein anderer als Stütze für seinen Kopf.

Nach einer Weile verebbte das Kribbeln wieder. Hermine löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung, stand auf und zog ihre Kleidung gerade. Malfoy folgte ihr. Wortlos blickte sie sich um. Narcissa war nirgends zu entdecken und der ganze Raum sah chaotisch aus. Auf dem Tisch lagen ihre zwei Zauberstäbe.

Draco ging und holte sie und warf Hermine den ihrigen zu. „_Finite Incantatem_.", flüsterte er. Hermine räusperte sich und schluckte. „Danke, Draco." Er zuckte zusammen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, realisierte Hermine.

„Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so daneben benommen habe.", entschuldigte sich Hermine kleinlaut, „Ich wollte deine Mutter nicht beleidigen mit meinem Verhalten… und", sie lachte einmal kurz albern, „normalerweise bin ich auch kein gewalttätiger Mensch."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab's verdient.", sagte er heiser. „Es ist… ich hätte mich auch nicht so benehmen dürfen. Es ist dein Recht, zu tun was du willst, und ich kann es dir nicht vorschreiben. Und ich habe dir nie wirklich gedankt dafür, was du für mich, uns, getan hast. Du hast es uns wirklich leichter gemacht."

Hermine war erstaunt. Das war eine Entschuldigung gewesen. Sie nickte und lächelte scheu. „Es war nicht ernst gemeint von Narcissa, oder, das Wochenende in Irland?" Draco lachte. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht höhnisch, sondern ehrlich. Er fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare.

„Oh doch, das war es. Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht freiwillig vertragen und entschuldigt hätten, hätte sie es wahr gemacht." Hermine lachte auch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so sein kann…" „Naja, seit Vater nicht mehr da ist… hat sie sich daran gewöhnt, das Zepter in die Hand zu nehmen."

Hermine machte sich daran, mit ein paar gezielten _Reparo_s das Gröbste zu bereinigen. Klar, Malfoy rührte keinen Finger und sah nur zu. Anschließend gingen beide in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Hermine holte sich frische Kleidung, dann huschte sie rasch ins Bad, um sich ein Schaumbad einzulassen. Das hatte sie sich weiß Gott verdient.

Nach einer Stunde, als ihre Haut schon ganz verschrumpelt war, kletterte Hermine aus dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Sie ging zurück, schnappte sich ein Buch und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen. Sie las für ein paar Stunden. Draco verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später von ihr. Hermine sah ihm etwas unglücklich nach. Er traf sich wohl wieder mit Pansy. Fürsorglich stellte sie sich eine neue Schale mit Murtlap- Essenz bereit- im Krankenhaus hatte sie heute drangedacht und sich in der Apotheke von St. Mungos gleich einen neuen Vorrat beschafft.

Außerdem hatte sie einen Kühlungszauber gelernt- nicht selten kam es vor, dass Patienten an Verbrennungsgefühlen litten, wenn sie vergiftet worden waren, besonders wenn sie offene Wunden dabei hatten.

Als sich das allabendliche Brennen ihres Ringes ankündigte, versetzte Hermine den Ring kurzerhand mit dem Kühlungszauber, sodass sie nun ein eher angenehmes Kältegefühl in der Haut verspürte.

Hermine seufzte und legte ihr Buch weg. Draco Malfoy schlief mit Pansy Parkinson, bald Pansy Smith. Sie blendete erfolgreich das Bild aus, das sich ihr aufdrängte und überlegte weiter. Das bedeutete, dass er sie wahrscheinlich total unattraktiv fand, weil sie ein ganz anderer Typ als Pansy war, sowohl vom Aussehen wie vom Charakter her. Außerdem wollte er sie, außer wenn nötig, wahrscheinlich eh nicht berühren, wenn er glaubte, sie hätte was mit ihren besten Freunden gehabt. Nur, weil sie sich jetzt scheinbar vertrugen und fürs Erste Waffenstillstand herrschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Draco auch Ron und Harry leiden konnte.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz, ging zu der Feuerstelle vor sich, nahm etwas Flohpulver vom Kaminsims (überall, wo Kamine im Manor waren, stand welches herum), steckte den Kopf ins Feuer und rief: „Fuchsbau!" Ihr Kopf rotierte unangenehm schnell und landete in der Küche der Weasleys.

Sie sah, wie Molly gerade das Geschirr vom Abendessen abspülte. „Mrs Weasley?", fragte sie leise und Molly drehte sich um. „Ah, Hermine, das ist aber nett, dass du vorbeischaust!" Hermine lächelte. „Ähm… ich wollte nur wissen- ist Ginny da?" „Ja mein Liebes, warum kommst du nicht vorbei? Ginevra ist oben in ihrem Zimmer." „Ja, bis gleich, Mrs Weasley.", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Kopf zurück.

Sie nahm nun eine weitere Prise Flohpulver und reiste nun mit ihrem ganzen Körper zu den Weasleys. Molly zog sie sogleich in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen Teller mit Sandwiches und Donuts mit. „Ginny erwartet dich schon." Hermine bedankte sich und stieg die wackelige Treppe hinauf. Ginny öffnete schon die Tür, bevor sie überhaupt anklopfen konnte und zog Hermine hinein.

„Hermine! Schön, dass du da bist!" Ginny nahm sich ein Sandwich. „Endlich wieder mal ein Mädels-abend- Harry und Ron sind nicht da." Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny auf den Boden und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Sandwich. Ja, mit Ginny konnte sie darüber reden, ohne dass sie sie auslachen würde.

„Es geht um Malfoy.", sagte Hermine und erkaufte sich dadurch mehr Zeit, indem sie von ihrem Brot abbiss. Sie hatte Ginnys vollste Aufmerksamkeit. „Du bist schwanger.", sagte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Hermine wurde rot. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Was denn dann? Ist er ein Idiot?"

„Ja und nein." Dann erzählte Hermine, wie sie sich heute gestritten hatten, wie Narcissa sie und Draco extra provoziert hatte und wie sie sich wortwörtlich in den Haaren gelegen hatten bis zur Versöhnung. „Und, habt ihr euch geküsst? Ist aus dem Friedenskuss etwa… mehr geworden?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nein!", rief Hermine verzweifelt aus, „Nichts von alledem ist passiert."

Sie machte eine Pause, die Ginny nicht unterbrach.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Irgendwie. Also weißt du, ich will keine Beziehung zum Frettchen. Er ist mir nach wie vor zuwider. Aber er hätte eine mögliche, halbe Chance nutzen können. Hat er aber nicht, und du weißt, mit wie vielen er in Hogwarts… ich frage mich, ob er sich bessert. Das dicke Aber kommt jedoch erst noch, Ginny.", sagte Hermine.

Sie streckte ihre Hand vor, an der ihr Ehering steckte. Rundherum war gerötete Haut. „Oh Hermine, bist du etwa allergisch auf dieses Metall?", fragte Ginny und nahm Hermines Hand. Diese jedoch schnaubte nur. „Nein."

„Es ist... die Magie. Malfoy- ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen- und Pansy Parkinson haben ein Verhältnis. Ich habe sie beide zusammen gesehen und die Magie bewirkt ein Brennen, manchmal mit Übelkeit, offensichtlich wenn einer untreu ist. Ich habe sie gesehen…" Hermines Stimme verlor sich. „Ich meine, er kann tun und lassen, was er will, aber es schränkt mich ein und… Ginny, findest du mich so hässlich und unattraktiv!?", platzte Hermine schlussendlich heraus.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny legte kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und legte eine Hand vor ihren Mund. „Hermine, jetzt hör mir mal genau zu!", sagte sie nach einer kleinen Pause, in der sie das eben Gehörte verdaut hatte, „Nur, weil er sich einmal entschuldigt hat für all das, was er dir angetan hat- er ist immer noch _Malfoy_. Du weißt, was das heißt… und wenn er nicht sieht oder sehen mag, wie hübsch und anziehend und wie klug du bist, dann ist und bleibt er ein blöder Arsch! Denn nichts anderes ist er momentan!"

Hermine lachte.

„Findest _du_ ihn denn attraktiv?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Naja.", antwortete Hermine, „Für einen Mann ist er schon... Wenn er schläft und den Mund hält."

Jetzt musste Ginny lachen. „Das glaub ich dir gerne. Also es besteht nicht die Chance, dass ihr euer Happyend findet?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn er weiterhin so ein ignoranter Bastard bleibt… nicht. Und auch so nicht. Ich und Malfoy? Nein. _Nein_." Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen gekonnt in Manier eines Draco Malfoy nach oben. „Wart's nur ab, 'Mine, das war erst der erste Schritt."

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie mit erfreulicheren Themen und Hermine musste wieder einmal als Ginnys Frisier- und Schminkpuppe herhalten. Ginny liebte es, ihren neuen Nagellack erst einmal an Hermine auszuprobieren und Hermines Haare stellten sie sowieso immer vor eine neuerliche Herausforderung.

Total aufgetakelt, albern und überdreht von ein paar Gläschen Feuerwhiskey aus Georges Vorrat verabschiedete Hermine sich von Ginny, als es ein Uhr wurde, umarmte sie und flohte dann zurück ins Malfoy Manor. So gern sie bei ihrer Freundin übernachtet hätte, aber sie musste in Dracos Nähe bleiben.

Sie kam in ihrem Schlafzimmerkamin an und stolperte aus dem Kamin. Sie kam genau vor Malfoy zum Stehen, der in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin gelesen hatte. Sie wischte sich etwas Asche aus dem Gesicht.

„Wo warst du, Granger?", fragte er sie fast unfreundlich, während er sie mit langen Blicken maß. Hermine wurde peinlich bewusst, wie sie wirken musste. Leicht verschmierter Lippenstift; die Haare hochgesteckt, wobei sich nach der Reise durch die Kamine schon Strähnen gelöst hatten; lackierte Fingernägel und etwas angetrunken musste sie so aussehen, als wäre sie geradewegs von irgendeiner Party nach einer heftigen Knutscherei heimgekommen.

Malfoy stand auf und begutachtete sie. „Granger… ich will nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten, aber wo zur Hölle warst du?" Hermine lachte. „Auf einer Party… ich hab mich so richtig amüsiert." Malfoy blickte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an. Er sah offenbar seine Reputation mal wieder den Bach hinuntergehen.

Nur weil er sich mit Pansy traf, setzte er dieselbe Verderbtheit auch bei anderen voraus.

Hermine lachte wieder. „Unsinn, Malfoy. Ich war bei Ginny: Mädchenabend. Sie hat mich so zugerichtet." Damit ging sie ins Bad, um sich bettfertig herzurichten.

Als sie wieder herauskam, sah sie, dass Malfoy immer noch da stand, wo er vorher gewesen war, nur hatte er sich mittlerweile um 180° gedreht und blickte sie an. Hermines Haare waren nun offen und sie hatte auch das ganze andere Zeug aus ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

Bevor er sie weiter mustern konnte, verschränkte Hermine die Arme über ihrem lose fallenden Pyjama. Er musste nicht unbedingt sehen, dass sie ohne den unbequemen BH schlief. Hermine zuckte, immer noch leicht überdreht, ihre Schultern und kletterte dann auf ihre Seite im Bett. „Ist irgendwas, Malfoy?", fragte sie genervt, als er sie immer noch anstarrte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam nach ein paar Minuten auch ins Bett.

Hermine wusste, dass es der Alkohol war, aber das war ihre einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu reden, bevor sie der Mut wieder verließ. Und sie wollte sich mit ihm anfreunden. Das würde ihr Leben einfacher machen. Und die Sache mit Pansy würde sich bald von alleine erledigen, wenn sie Smith heiratete.

„Du, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Hm."

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich damals bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts für unsere Seite entschieden?"

„Oh, Merlin Granger, kannst du nicht nach meiner Lieblingsfarbe fragen, wenn du schon reden musst?"

Er antwortete ihr. Überraschung.

„Was _ist _denn deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

Er schnaubte. „Grün, natürlich."

„Typisch Slytherin. Also… warum-"

„Halt, ich bin dran mit einer Frage. So läuft das Spiel, Granger. Frage stellen, Gegenfrage beantworten. Was ist denn _deine_ Lieblingsfarbe?"

Er wollte ein Spiel spielen? War er auch angetrunken? Hermine war verwundert, beschloss aber mitzumachen.

„Wie originell. Aber es ist Blau. Dunkelblau."

„Ich dachte, rot."

„Nein, blau. Rot ist aber auch gut, ganz klar." Hermine lachte. „Jetzt bin wieder ich dran. Was war deine schlechteste Note in der siebten Klasse?"

„Pah. Typisch Granger, diese Frage. Aber bitte: ein ‚A'."

„Wo?"

„Alte Runen. Ich hatte die Stunde vorher geschwänzt und der Test kam überraschend."

„Ha, ein ‚A'."

„Ja, freu dich, Granger. Ich bin dran. Hm. Wie viele Typen hast du bisher geküsst?"

„Typisch Malfoy, diese Frage."

„Antworte auf die Frage, oder gibst du auf und hast verloren."

„_Nein_! Drei, okay? Es waren drei."

„Und wer?"

„Malfoy!" Hermine seufzte. „Na gut. Viktor Krum und Ron. Und du."

„Was, das Wiesel?"

„Malfoy! Er heißt Ron! Und ja. Jetzt bin ich dran. Wie viele Freundinnen hattest du bisher oder sollte ich One night stands oder Affären sagen?"

Er lachte. „Ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Nur Frauen machen sowas. Zählen, meine ich."

„Und ungefähr?"

„_Ernsthafte_ Beziehungen… vielleicht knapp zehn."

„Ernsthaft ist gleichbedeutend mit zwei Wochen?"

Er lachte wieder.

„Ertappt, Malfoy, ich hatte recht."

„War es dir jemals ernst mit Weasley oder Krum?"

„Nein. Es war… wie soll ich sagen, situativ bedingt."

„Was bitte soll das denn heißen?"

Hermine konnte sein Grinsen förmlich spüren, auch wenn er auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag.

„Es heißt, dass… mich Viktor ungefragt auf dem Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse geküsst hat und dann das mit Ron… waren überkochende Gefühle während der Schlacht, als keiner wusste, ob er die nächste Stunde übersteht. Aber es bedeutet mir gefühlsmäßig nichts…"

„Ah ja. Und wer küsst besser, Weasley, Krum oder ich?"

„Halt, ich bin dran mit Fragen. Was war das romantischste, was du jemals mit… wem? Gemacht hast?"

„Ich bin nicht romantisch."

„Komm schon, Malfoy. Oder gibst _du_ auf? "

Er schnaubte. „Na gut. Vielleicht, als ich in der sechsten Klasse mit Daphne Greengrass nachts auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen bin, um mit ihr Sterne anzusehen, um sie dort oben dann flachzulegen."

„Du hast eine erbärmliche Definition von Romantik, Malfoy."

„Du warst es, die gefragt hat. Also, ich hab meine Frage von vorhin nicht vergessen. Weich nicht immer aus, Granger. Also: wer küsst am besten?"

„Ron."

„Was?"

„Ja, Ron."

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst. Du hast viel zu schnell geantwortet, Granger. Du hast verloren, weil du die Unwahrheit gesagt hast."

„Was? Nein! Ich geb's ja zu." Leiser fuhr sie fort: „Du warst am besten."

„Wie bitte? Ich hab es nicht richtig verstanden."

„Ich hab gesagt, DU warst am besten…"

„Ha, ich wusste es."

„Na toll, jetzt habe ich sein Ego auch noch poliert.", sagte Hermine zu sich selber und lauter dann: „Was hat der Sprechende Hut zu dir gesagt?"

Malfoy lachte.

Irgendwie bewegte sich das Bett, als handelte es sich um eine Schiffskoje. Verdammter Alkohol. Hermine ignorierte das leichte Schwanken und die Hinterstimme im Kopf, die sie wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie normalerweise nie trank. Aus gutem Grunde, sie plapperte nur Unsinn. Laut fragte Hermine: „Warum lachst du?"

„Weil der Sprechende Hut nichts gesagt hat. Deswegen. Er hat einfach nur ‚Slytherin' gerufen. Was hat er bei dir gesagt? Warum warst du nicht in Ravenclaw?"

„War das gerade ein verstecktes Kompliment, Malfoy? Also, er hat tatsächlich lange überlegt zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Er hat behauptet, in Gryffindor würde ich echte Freunde finden, und ja, das hat die Sache dann entschieden."

„Potter und Weasley."

Hermine nickte, bis ihr einfiel, dass er das gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ja."

„Also, du hattest nie was mit ihnen?"

„_Nein_, sie sind meine Freunde!"

Malfoy lachte. „Okay, verzeih, aber dann _muss _ich dich was anderes fragen. Nachdem du selbst gegenüber mir immun bist… Ich meine, jede andere Frau wäre schon längst über mich hergefallen."

Wo führte das denn jetzt hin. Und er irrte gewaltig, Malfoy ging ihr _sehr_ nahe. „Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht dein Ego polieren dürfen."

„Also, wie viele _Mädchen _hast du bisher geküsst?"

„Wie bitte, Malfoy? Du fragst mich, ob ich auf Frauen stehe?"

„Nein, ich frage dich, wie viele du schon geküsst hast. Hörst du nicht zu?"

„Nein, diese Frage werde ich nicht beantworten, frag was anderes."

„Du bist zu feige, sie zu beantworten! Was sagt mir das?"

„Malfoy! Ich bin Gryffindor, ich bin nicht zu feige!"

„Dann beantworte die Frage."

„Okay, okay. Eine."

„Ha, das war klar!", triumphierte er. „Wen?"

„Ginny, in Ordnung? Sie wollte üben, für Harry…"

Malfoy lachte lauter. „Das hätte ich fast nicht von dir gedacht. Erzähl."

„In der fünften Klasse, als Harry mit Cho Chang ging, musste Ginny aktiv werden. Aber weil sie ihn ja nicht einfach so küssen konnte, ohne zu wissen wie es geht, hatte sie da so eine Idee, und weil ich ihre beste Freundin war- bin, hat sie als erstes an mich gedacht. Ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen, weil sie von Krum und mir wusste und naja… die Sache… ist dann etwas ausgeartet. Bis dann Parvati und Lavender in den Schlafsaal kamen. Dann war es schlagartig vorbei. Und wir haben nie wieder darüber geredet. Ja, so war das."

Malfoy lachte erneut. „Wow, ihr habt also miteinander…"

„Nein! Nur rumgeknutscht. Auf meinem Bett zwar, aber mehr als die hässlichen Schulpullis haben wir nicht ausgezogen. Es war eh so warm."

„Alles klar, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, warum es warm wurde… Wer war dann besser, das Wieselchen oder ich?"

Arschloch. „Sie heißt Ginny! Und das kann man überhaupt nicht vergleichen."

„Warum nicht? Beantworte die Frage."

„Ich… das geht dich nichts an Malfoy! Oder aber du beantwortest zwei meiner Fragen für diese Antwort."

„Deal."

„Also gut. Ich bleibe dabei: das kann man nicht vergleichen, es ist einfach zu unterschiedlich."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ach Malfoy, ich weiß es selber nicht so genau."

Sie hörte, wie er sich herumdrehte. „Ich würde dich tatkräftig bei deiner Entscheidungsfindung unterstützen, glaub mir, ich könnte dir unter die Arme greifen…", sagte er anzüglich.

„Nein, vielen Dank, bleib gefälligst auf deiner Seite."

Sie hörte weiteres Rascheln. „Was tust du da, Malfoy?"

Er lachte. „_Wingardium leviosa_!" Hermine sah, dass die Kissen in der Mitte davon flogen.

Sie seufzte laut. „Ich hab's begriffen, ich versuche zu antworten."

Hermine wandte ihren Blick wieder der Decke zu und ignorierte Malfoy, der immer näher kam.

Hatte er keine Grenzen? Vorhin erst Pansy, jetzt sie? Das war widerlich, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass das ohnehin nicht passieren würde.

Um sich nicht damit beschäftigen zu müssen, erklärte Hermine: „Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass ich Ginny zum einen wirklich mag, ja, wir sind Freunde, und dass du ein ziemlicher Arsch bist, Malfoy. Dann kam, bei unserer Hochzeit, die Magie dazu, die einen ganz anders fühlen lässt. Und dazu die Überraschung, dass du deine Pflicht so… ähm, gut erfüllt hast. Das meine ich damit, dass es nicht vergleichbar ist. Und Ginny hat ihre Zunge benutzt. Du nicht."

„Dir hätte ich sie auch abgebissen.", fügte Hermine als Nachgedanken hinzu. „Igitt." Sie schauderte.

Malfoy lag jetzt neben ihr. Er lachte leise.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Er richtete sich auf und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht, sodass er sie fast berührte. Hermine versuchte, sich noch flacher zu machen, um ein paar Millimeter gutzumachen und hielt die Luft an.

„Granger, hast du was getrunken?", fragte Malfoy mit beinahe einschmeichelnder Stimme.

„Mhm.", machte Hermine. Das merkte er jetzt erst? Seit wann würde sie ihm denn solche Fragen stellen?

„Dacht ich's mir doch. Ich tippe auf Feuerwhisky?"

„Mhm…"

„Ich auch. Mir war langweilig, während ich auf dich gewartet habe."

Sie spürte, wie eine von seinen Händen ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelt hatte und sich langsam unter den Saum ihres Schlafanzugoberteiles schob und auf ihren Bauch legte.

Sie wollte protestieren und verspannte sich.

Malfoy spürte das und zog seine Hand zurück, nur um sie an ihre Wange zu legen. „Na Granger, immer noch unsicher, wer der bessere war?" „Hm." Hermine wagte nicht zu sprechen, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Zu dumm, dass ihre Arme unter der Decke gefangen waren, sonst hätte sie Malfoy wegstoßen und aufstehen können.

So aber war sein Gesicht im Weg. Er flüsterte: „Ich werde dir die Entscheidung erleichtern…"

„Malfoy!", presste Hermine panisch hervor. Er sollte sie jetzt nicht küssen und die Situation ausnützen. Obwohl sie es irgendwie wollte. Schlagartig wurde Hermines Kopf klar und alle Albernheit fiel von ihr ab. Wie konnte sie sowas nur wollen? Hier handelte es sich um das abscheuliche Frettchen!

„Hm?"

Hermine flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Meinst du... eine Behandlung… wie die von Pansy Parkinson heute, gestern, vorgestern…?"

Malfoy fuhr schlagartig zurück und Hermine war in Sekundenschnelle auf den Beinen, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Wenn er glaubte, dass sie immun gegen ihn war, dann hatte er sich vorhin eben wirklich geirrt. Ihr Körper war es nämlich definitiv nicht, wenn sie nicht klar denken konnte.

„Woher weißt du davon, Granger?" Jeglicher bezirzender Ton war aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Weil ich es gespürt habe. Weil es so verdammt wehgetan hat, der verfluchte Ring hat gebrannt wie Feuer! Ich wusste nicht, was los ist- also habe ich dich dann gesucht- und gefunden… ich hasse dich, Draco Malfoy, spiel deine Spielchen mit wem anders, aber lass mich bitte in Ruhe!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hermine nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, murmelte „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12", stieg ins Feuer und verschwand. Sie sah, dass Malfoy ihr noch nachgestürzt war und nach ihr griff, aber sie drehte sich schneller und sein Gesicht verschwand. Sie stieg bei Harry in der Küche aus und sogleich kam Kreacher angelaufen.

„Hallo Miss!", begrüßte er sie. Keine Beschimpfungen mehr. „Hallo Kreacher. Ist mein altes Zimmer oben noch hergerichtet? Kann ich hier schlafen?" Kreacher nickte und brachte sie nach oben, wo er das Bett neu bezog und Hermine eine gute Nacht wünschte. „Bitte, wenn du Harry morgen siehst, sag ihm, dass ich hier bin!"

Dann fiel sie erschöpft ins Bett. Sie hatte wässerige Augen, aber dann wiederum erinnerte sie sich an ein Versprechen, das sie sich in der dritten Klasse gegeben hatte: nie wieder wollte sie wegen Malfoy weinen. Also tat sie es auch jetzt nicht. Aber sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Erst war er unerträglich, dann freundlich, dann wieder ätzend, dann nett, dann machte er sich betrunken an sie heran und verdarb wieder alles.

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Dann schüttelte sie jemand. „Was? Was ist denn…?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Hermine, es ist Morgen! Ich bin's, Harry!"

„Oh, Harry, guten Morgen." Hermine setzte sich auf. Sie hatte ohne Schmerzen durchgeschlafen? Hieß das, Malfoy hatte durchgemacht?

„Hör mal Harry, entschuldige, dass ich so mitten in der Nacht gekommen bin…"

„Ja, Kreacher hat es mir erzählt. Komm erst mal mit in die Küche, frühstücken, und dann kannst du mir sagen, was Malfoy, dieser Hund, schon wieder gemacht hat."

Hermine widersprach nicht. Sie gingen in die Küche, wo sich Hermine in eine Decke, die Kreacher ihr gebracht hatte, einhüllte, sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss und vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr Magen rebellierte noch von dem Feuerwhisky.

„Malfoy.", sagte sie nur. Harry blicke sie durch seine runden Brillengläser aufmerksam an. „Er ist… unausstehlich. Auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen Seite haben wir uns gestern sowas wie ausgesöhnt nach einem heftigen Streit." Hermine schob ihren Ärmel hoch, worauf ein paar Kratzer zu sehen waren. Harry sprang erbost auf. „Keine Sorge, er hat ein blaues Auge abbekommen und ich hab ihn da getroffen, wo es richtig weh tut.", beschwichtigte Hermine ihren Freund.

„Normalerweise würde ich jetzt mein Mitleid für den Typen ausdrücken… aber in dem Fall muss ich sagen: Gut gemacht, Hermine!", grinste Harry. Sie erzählte ihm auch die wichtigsten Details vom Rest der Geschichte- die Fragestunde jedoch ließ sie fast ganz aus.

„Wir haben nicht dafür gearbeitet, damit Malfoy vergisst, dass ich nicht seine Pansy bin.", schnaubte Hermine wütend. „Er glaubt wohl, mich kann man herumkommandieren wie sie. Behandeln wie sie. Nur, weil wir im selben Bett schlafen müssen."

„Was?"

Harry würgte.

„Auch mein Gefühl… aber glaub mir, es ist schlimmer, wenn wir es nicht tun. Die Magie hat ihre eigenen Gesetze." Harry verstand. Offenbar zog die Magie bei ihm und Ginny nicht mehr, da sie ein ausgewogenes Eheleben führten.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück verabschiedete sich Hermine mit einer Umarmung von ihrem besten Freund und flohte zurück. Im Schlafanzug trat sie aus dem Kamin.

Zu Hermines Überraschung traf sie Narcissa und Draco selbst in den Sesseln davor an. Sie hatten wohl schon auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet. „Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermine, und ging zwischen ihnen durch in Richtung Bad.

Nach einer Zeit, die viel zu kurz war, war Hermine fertig geduscht und angezogen und obwohl es dafür einen Zauberspruch gab, beschloss sie, extra ausgiebig ihre Zähne zu putzen. Old habits die hard.

Als sie schließlich wieder herauskam, fand sie die beiden immer noch wartend vor.

Narcissa hatte einen sehr strengen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Draco, Hermine, ich verlange eine Erklärung!", sagte sie barsch. Die Horrorvorstellung eines gemeinsamen Wochenendes schlich sich in Hermines Bewusstsein.

„Ahem.", räusperte sie sich, nachdem Draco nur verbissen ins Nirgendwo starrte, zu keiner Erklärung bereit. Schon klar, immerhin war er der Schuldige. Am besten blieb sie bei der Wahrheit, was auch immer das jetzt dann für sie und Malfoy bedeuten mochte.

So sachlich es ihr möglich war, antwortete Hermine: „Gestern Abend, als ich von einem Mädchenabend bei Ginny Weasley heimkam, haben Draco und ich uns noch ein wenig unterhalten. Bis das Thema Pansy Parkinson auf den Tisch kam – da waren wir leicht unterschiedlicher Meinung, weswegen ich dann freiwillig gegangen bin."

Narcissa musterte Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, fragte sie Hermine zu deren akutem Unwohlsein weiter: „Was ist mit Pansy, warum streitet ihr euch wegen ihr?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen Tonfall angenommen, bei dem man das drohende Unheil schon heraushören konnte. ‚Sie ahnt es.', dachte Hermine, ‚Warum muss ich es dann überhaupt noch aussprechen?'

„Weil…", sie sah sich unwillig zu Draco an, der nun sie fixiert und leicht rote Wangen hatte – „ja, weil die beiden ihre… ehhhh, alte _Freundschaft_ wieder haben aufleben lassen.", druckste Hermine herum. Sie wollte Malfoy nicht verpetzen, das war eigentlich eine Sache zwischen ihr und ihm.

Jetzt wandte sich Narcissa ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Hermine, ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass du bei einem Problem nicht zu mir kommen könntest. Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie. Wir sehen uns später beim Mittagessen. Bitte entschuldige das Verhalten meines Sohnes."

Dann drehte sich Narcissa zu Malfoy um. „Und Draco, _du_ kommst mit. Ich glaube, wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur im Raum Minusgrade annahm.

Draco warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu, dann trottete er hinter seiner Mutter her.

Da das Manor so große Räume besaß, herrschte in dem ganzen Haus eine sehr gute Akustik. Für die nächste halbe Stunde konnte Hermine die Resonanz von Narcissas Stimme sogar noch durch mehrere geschlossene Türen hören.

Nach einer Weile kam Malfoy zurück, sichtlich müde und geschlagen. Er fing nicht wieder mit einem Streit an, sondern sagte stattdessen: „Du kannst nicht immer davonlaufen, Gran… Hermine."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Da hast du recht.", antwortete Hermine stur und einsilbig.

„Vielleicht war die Sache mit Pansy falsch.", lenkte er ein.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dein Verhalten gestern Nacht mir gegenüber war falsch. Was glaubst du, wer ich bin? Nur, weil deine Pansy nicht da ist und du betrunken bist, machst du dich an mich heran? Ich bedeute dir doch gar nichts! Meinst du, ich will mich in die Schlange der Dutzenden Frauen einreihen, die dir zu Füßen liegen? Vergiss es, _Malfoy_. Lass mich einfach. Geh zu Pansy, mittlerweile ist es mir egal. Aber benutze mich nicht als Büßerfreundin für zwischendrin."

Malfoy umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wütend knallte er ihn auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch, sodass rote Funken herausprasselten.

Hermine blickte in seine Augen. Sie waren irgendwie anders als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Sie waren so schön grau. Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Haare fielen ihm halb über die Augen. Hermine blickte woanders hin.

Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Malfoy war der beste gewesen, den sie jemals geküsst hatte. Aber genau das warf sie ihm vor, weil sie es selber nicht wahrhaben wollte. War das nicht paradox? Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Sie fühlte in sich hinein und entdeckte in riesiges Chaos. Sie wusste selbst nicht mehr, was sie fühlte.

Malfoy machte ein entnervtes Geräusch, als sie nicht ihn, sondern nur den Boden anstarrte und ging dann, die Tür laut hinter sich zuwerfend.

Hermine blickte auf. Sein Zauberstab lag noch auf dem Tisch. Sie nahm in und schaute ihn an. Es war eine schöne Arbeit.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett, legte ihren und Dracos Zauberstab vor sich hin und stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hände.

War es denn unmöglich, sich mit Draco Malfoy anzufreunden?

Ja, weil sie ihn immer als attraktiven Mann sehen würde und vielleicht irgendwann mehr wollen würde... Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sich das einzugestehen. Und weil _andere_ in noch wesentlich attraktiver fanden.

Ja, weil er einfach ein Arsch war.

Ja, weil er in ihr zeitlebens einen Pansyersatz sehen würde und sie ihm nie etwas bedeuten würde.

Halt. _Wollte_ sie ihm überhaupt etwas bedeuten?

Hermine dachte darüber nach. Sie hasste ihn sicherlich. Aber der kleine Teil, der menschliche, warme Teil, den er ihr gestern gezeigt hatte, den hasste sie nicht. Hermine schloss die Augen und konnte beinahe seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch spüren. Aber er hatte sie schnell zurückgezogen. Als hätte er ihre ängstlichen Gedanken gelesen.

Hermine schob die Gedanken mit neuerlichem Ärger beiseite. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich auch noch insgeheim über sie lustig, weil sie keine so lange Schlange an Männern aufzuweisen hatte wie er an Frauen und deswegen so abweisend auf ihn reagiert hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er so viel Whisky getrunken hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Großteil des Gesprächs erinnern konnte.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen bekam Hermine glücklicherweise nicht wirklich viel von Malfoy mit. Sie arbeitete tagsüber im Krankenhaus und sah ihn bestenfalls beim Abendessen. Und nachts, wenn er in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam, schlief Hermine bereits oder tat zumindest so als ob, wenn es nicht der Fall war.

Hermine entschloss sich bald, eine Heilerausbildung zu beginnen. Sie liebte ihr Praktikum und hatte bisher an jeder Station gearbeitet, was ihr außerordentlich Spaß bereitete.

Sie belegte seit einem Monat nun auch Kurse für ihre Ausbildung. Die einen waren theoretisch, wo man viele neue Tränke, medizinische Zaubersprüche sowie Diagnosemöglichkeiten und –interpretation lernte; die anderen waren praktischer Natur, was bedeutete, dass man mit einem Heiler den ganzen Tag im St. Mungos unterwegs war.

An einem solchen Tag war sie in die ambulante Behandlung eingeteilt. Als sie und der Heiler in eines der Behandlungszimmer traten, war Hermine nicht wenig überrascht, Pansy dort anzutreffen. „Ähm, hallo.", grüßte sie freundlich, bemüht, gewisse Bilder mit Malfoy auszublenden. Pansy jedoch schaute verbissen drein und erwiderte den Gruß nicht.


	21. Chapter 21

„Miss Parkinson. Richtig? Ja, was haben Sie denn?" Pansy schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen. Sie warf Hermine einen seltsamen Blick zu. Dann sagte sie: „Ich fühle mich zur Zeit einfach unwohl. Übelkeit, Erbrechen. Bitte, können Sie überprüfen, woran das liegt?"

Der Heiler begann mit einer Diagnosetechnik, einer komplizierten Abfolge an Zaubersprüchen, die Hermine bereits kannte, aber trotzdem hörte sie aufmerksam zu. „Miss Granger, nehmen Sie Miss Parkinson bitte Blut ab und schicken Sie es ins Labor. Ich komme bald wieder mit den Ergebnissen der Untersuchung." Hermine tat wie geheißen, aber nicht ohne vorher Pansys verzweifelten und misstrauischen Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein. „Pansy, wirklich, es ist nicht schlimm, nur ein kleiner Piekser.", beruhigte Hermine sie- gewisse Sachen waren in der Muggel- und der Zauberermedizin einfach gleich.

Pansy hielt Hermine ihren Arm hin. Gewissenhaft setzte Hermine die Nadel.

„Granger, ich will dir nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, dass du uns damals gesehen hast. Es ist von ihm und ich will es wegmachen lassen, bevor ich Smith heiraten werde. Das ist Vertragsbruch und alles wäre ungültig.", sagte Pansy plötzlich.

Hermine ließ die Ampullen mit Blut in das dafür vorhergesehene Körbchen sinken.

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte sie emotionslos. Pansy nickte. „Da du hier dabei warst, hättest du es sowieso erfahren."

Hermine setzte sich. Es war etwas anderes zu wissen, was Malfoy seit Wochen „heimlich" tat, trotz der Ansprache seiner Mutter, als wenn auf einmal Pansy direkt vor ihr saß, schwanger von Hermines Ehemann. „Wirst du es ihm sagen?" Pansy sah sie ängstlich an.

„Weiß er es nicht?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird wütend sein, ich wollte es schon so oft sagen… ich weiß es schon seit ein paar Tagen. Könntest du…"

„Ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen.", sagte Hermine und versuchte, selbstsicher zu klingen. Sie und Malfoy waren zwar gerade wieder in einer langanhaltenden Phase, in der sie sich ignorierten, aber das war besser als offener Streit. Narcissa schien das ähnlich zu sehen.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ausrasten.", stellte Pansy fest.

Hermine lachte bitter. „Du weißt, was er und ich voneinander halten. Was also sollte mich daran stören, wenn er zu einer anderen geht? Ich habe längst einen Weg gefunden, den Schmerz zu umgehen."

Hermine streckte Pansy ihre Hand entgegen und zeigte ihr die noch leicht geröteten Stellen an ihrem Ringfinger. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis man das nicht mehr sehen würde. „Oh Merlin, das tut mir leid!", rief Pansy erschrocken aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass…"

Bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, kam der Heiler wieder. Er lächelte und verkündete Pansy die „frohe" und „neue" Nachricht, war jedoch konsterniert, als Pansy erklärte, dass sie das Kind unter keinen Umständen behalten konnte.

Hermine nickte Pansy zu und brachte die Blutproben weg.

Für Hermine war der restliche Tag gelaufen. Diese Nachricht hatte sie irgendwie fassungslos gemacht. Und seltsamerweise war sie nicht auf Pansy wütend, sondern auf Malfoy. Pansy tat ihr aus einem unerfindlichen Grund sogar leid.

Zu Hause angekommen, suchte sie Draco sofort und fand ihn in seinem alten Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie zögernd.

Malfoy sagte höflich: „Setz dich doch… ehrlich gesagt will ich auch mit dir reden. Aber du zuerst."

Hermine nahm Platz auf seinem Bett und sagte: „Ich hab heute im Krankenhaus Pansy getroffen. Sie war sehr verängstigt und verstört." Malfoy sah sie überrascht an. Noch nie hatten sie über Pansy gesprochen, außer an dem einen Abend, als sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen über die Affäre konfrontiert hatte.

„Was ist mit ihr und warum sollte mich das interessieren?"

„Sie bekommt ein Kind von dir."

„Was? Warum sagst du das, Grang… Hermine?"

Ihr fiel auf, dass er wie so oft in letzter Zeit bewusst versuchte, ihren Vornamen zu verwenden.

„Weil sie mich darum gebeten hat. Sie hatte zu viel Angst, es dir selber mitzuteilen. Aber siehst du, wenn ich das mache…"

„Sie ist _neunzehn_!"

„Vielen Dank, ich weiß, wie alt wir alle sind. Sie wird es wegmachen lassen. Bevor sie jetzt dann Smith heiratet.", sagte Hermine.

„Warum soll ich denn das alles wissen? Was geht mich das an?" Malfoy stand auf und zerraufte sich die Haare.

„Stell dir vor, du wüsstest es nicht.", sagte Hermine müde und während er sich wieder setzte, stand sie auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, fand Hermine eine einzelne rote Rose samt Kuvert auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wer legte ihr denn Rosen auf das Bett? Bestimmt war sie für Malfoy gedacht und die Hauselfen hatten sie auf die falsche Seite gelegt. Hermine nahm sie und den Umschlag, um es auf Malfoys Seite zu legen, stutzte aber dann. Da stand eindeutig ihr Name darauf.

Die Rose war für sie.

Hermine beschwor eine kleine Vase herauf, die sie mit einem Aguamentizauber füllte. Sie steckte die Rose hinein. Dann öffnete sie das Kuvert, aber es war leer. Kein Brief dazu? Wer konnte es sein, der ihr eine Rose schickte? Harry und Ron schieden definitiv aus- sie hatten Ginny beziehungsweise Padma.

Natürlich, es musste jemand aus dem Krankenhaus sein, mit dem sie zusammenarbeitete! Hermine ging im Kopf alle durch, die sie kannte. Die Heiler, mit denen sie unterwegs war und ihre Kollegen von der Ausbildung. So recht einfallen wollten ihr nur zwei der Kandidaten.

Einer, ein unscheinbarer stiller Typ aus ihrer Klasse und ein anderer, der bei jeder sein Glück versuchte. Hermine hatte seine Flirtversuche geflissentlich ignoriert und so war er zum nächsten Opfer übergegangen. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich vor seiner Ehe noch austoben.

Nein, diese Aktion passte eher zu dem Stillen. Hermine beschloss, in Zukunft besonders freundlich zu ihm zu sein.

In dem Moment kam Malfoy in ihr Zimmer. Ihm fiel die Rose auf Hermines Nachtkästchen sofort auf. „Von wem ist die?", wollte er wissen. Hermine hätte am liebsten „Was geht es dich an?" geantwortet, aber weil sie jeglichen Streit vermeiden wollte, meinte sie nur: „Ich glaube, von einem Arbeitskollegen. Aber es ist ohne Absender."

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging dann, um das Bad zu benutzen.

Hermine zog sich rasch um, weil sie sich mit Ginny in den Drei Besen treffen wollte.

Als Malfoy wieder kam, sagte er: „Hör mal, ich wollte dir eigentlich schon lange sagen, dass…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Tut mir leid, ich hab jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit. Ich treffe mit heute Abend mit wem. Bis dann." Sie durchquerte eilig das Zimmer und lief, so schnell es mit ihren hohen Schuhen ging, vor das Anwesen der Malfoys, um von dort aus apparieren zu können.

In den Drei Besen wartete Ginny schon mit einem Butterbier auf sie. „Hi, Ginny. Ich wurde etwas aufgehalten." „Ach, kein Problem, ich war nur etwas zu früh dran. Nun sag, wie läuft es mit deiner Ausbildung?" Hermine erzählte von sich, dann eröffnete ihr Ginny, dass sie zu den Auswahlspielen der Wimbourner Wespen und denen der Holyhead Harpies eingeladen worden war. Sie plauderten ungezwungen, bis sich Ginnys Blick verfinsterte.

„Was ist denn, Gin?"

„Schau mal, wer gerade zur Tür hereingekommen ist."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy seinen nassen Umhang ausziehen. „Was will _er _denn hier?", fragte Ginny leise. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Hermine.

Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Warum folgst du mir?", fragte sie leise. Malfoy blickte sich fragend um und seine Augen blieben an Ginnys langem roten Haar hängen. „Du bist mit einem Wiesel hier?", fragte er. „Was denkst du denn?", zischte Hermine, „Und anstatt hier rumzustehen, komm doch dann wenigstens an unseren Tisch."

Dachte er etwa, sie würde sich mit dem Absender der Rose treffen? Wie lächerlich. Erstens wusste sie eh nicht, wer sie geschickt hatte und zweitens schloss Malfoy wieder einmal von sich auf andere. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihn nicht betrügen würde. Es war falsch.

Sie ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn zu ihrem Tisch. „Hallo, Malfoy." „Hallo, Wiesel." Ginny schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick. Hermine war gekränkt, dass er in sie anscheinend so wenig Vertrauen hatte, dass er ihr nachspionieren musste.

„Hey, Ginny, da ist noch etwas, das ich dir gar nicht erzählt habe…", feixte Hermine und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich hab heute, als ich nach Hause kam, eine wunderschöne rote Rose auf meinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Darunter ein Umschlag, auf dem mein Name stand." „Oh wie süß. Ich wünschte, Harry würde das auch für mich machen.", seufzte Ginny träumerisch.

„Ich glaube ja, dass das einer war, den ich in St. Mungos kennengelernt habe. Du weißt schon, bei unseren gemeinsamen Theoriestunden." Ginny sagte: „Oh, und, wie ist er so?" „Schweigsam. Aber sympathisch und niedlich."

Hermine wusste, dass das Malfoy zur Weißglut treiben würde. Aber das hatte er nicht anders verdient, nachdem er ihr hinterherspioniert hatte.

Ginny sagte zu Hermine: „Kein Wort zu Harry, er befürwortet ja meine Quidditchkarriere… aber wenn mich die Wespen aufnehmen, dann lerne ich diesen unglaublich süßen Treiber kennen…" Sie grinste Hermine verschwörerisch zu.

Malfoy schob seine kaum berührte Flasche Butterbier weit von sich und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich lasse euch jetzt besser wieder alleine. Gute Nacht." Er stand auf und ging.

Ginny und Hermine lachten. „Was für ein Arsch.", sagte Hermine ungläubig. „Oh… ich hab ihn genau im Auge behalten, Mine. Er war total eifersüchtig.", stellte Ginny kichernd heraus. „Er? Oh nein, du irrst dich. Er steht auf Pansy." Die schwanger von ihm ist, fügte Hermine im Stillen hinzu. „_Du_ irrst _dich_, Hermine. Ich hab ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Ich wette, er mag dich."


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine apparierte gegen ein Uhr wieder zurück ins Malfoy Manor. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo Malfoy noch auf war und einen dicken Wälzer las. Er klappte das Buch zu, sobald sie im Raum war. „Wäre es nicht an der Zeit für eine kleine Entschuldigung?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich wollte… ja. Ich hätte nicht hinterherkommen sollen.", gestand Malfoy erstaunlich friedfertig. Hermine war zufrieden. Er hatte sich entschuldigt und sie auch schon lange nicht mehr beschimpft. Eigentlich seit ihrem Streit, nach dem sie bei Harry übernachtet hatte, nicht mehr.

Sie musterte sein Gesicht- natürlich, das blaue Auge war schon lange verblasst. Hermine bewunderte seine feinen Züge, seine grauen Augen, auch wenn sie sie in dem dunklen Zimmer mehr erahnte als sah. Sie atmete tief durch. Seine Haare wurden von dem Feuer im Kamin angestrahlt und schimmerten leicht orangefarben. Seine Silhouette hob sich dunkel vom Feuerschein ab und da steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, scheinbar etwas verlegen.

Hermine schreckte hoch; „Ja, schon gut, Malfoy.", sagte sie hastig und wandte ihren Blick mit klopfendem Herzen ab.

„Schönes Outfit, übrigens.", sagte er leise. „Was?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie es genau verstanden hatte, wie ihr einfiel. Schnell fügte sie hinzu: „Äh, ja, danke." Sie ging eilig ins Bad und zog sich um, um dann ins Bett zu gehen. Sie nahm die Rose aus der Vase und roch daran. Nachdenklich drehte sie die Blume zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her. Dann, als sie merkte, dass Malfoy auch ins Bett ging, ließ sie sie wieder zurück in die Vase gleiten.

Sie drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu und schaute auf den nunmehr noch glimmenden Kamin. Warum klopfte ihr Herz, wenn sie _ihn _ansah? Na gut, er hatte sich die letzten Wochen über wirklich benommen- wenn man von Pansy und dem Ignorieren absah- obwohl, Hermine wusste eigentlich gar nicht, ob er sich überhaupt noch mit ihr traf. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, wann Malfoy was tat- deswegen hatte sie in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit jeden Millimeter des Ringes mit einem Dauerkühlungsfluch belegt, den sie standardmäßig jeden dritten Tag erneuerte.

So spürte sie zwar andauernd eine gewisse Kühle an der Hand, aber es brannte nicht mehr. So hatte sie in den letzten Wochen weitestgehend ihre Ruhe vor ihm gehabt. Narcissa beklagte zwar die Kälte, mit der sie sich gegenseitig behandelten, aber das war besser, als sich seine Nerven durch einen Dauerkrieg aufzureiben.

„Hermine?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Gerade war sie dabei gewesen, einzudösen, als Malfoy sie ansprach. Mit Vornamen.

„Ja?"

„Wir leben jetzt schon monatelang zusammen in einem Haus und… sprechen uns immer noch nicht mit Vornamen an. Würdest du mich bitte ‚Draco' nennen?"

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. Dann lächelte sie. „Ja, das werde ich, Draco.", sagte sie. Wenn das nun kein Friedensangebot war, so unerwartet und plötzlich. Oder steckte Narcissa dahinter? Hermine kaute auf einem Fingernagel herum, eine lästige Angewohnheit, aber wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte, passierte es manchmal.

Sie hatte gerade eine zivilisierte Konversation mit Malfoy- Draco- zustande gebracht, ohne dass sie betrunken war. Das konnte man durchaus einen Fortschritt nennen. Vielleicht änderte er sich ja wirklich.

Zufrieden rollte sich Hermine zusammen, dachte an ihren Kuss bei der Hochzeit und schlief darüber ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie unsanft geweckt. „He, steh auf, Gran…. Hermine! Du verschläfst sonst."

„Was?" Hermine fuhr erschrocken hoch. Hatte sie ihren Wecker überhört? Sie beugte sich vor und warf einen Blick darauf. Ja, es war bereits halb acht und in einer halben Stunde begann ihr Unterricht! „Oh, so ein Mist!" Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett, schubste den perfekt aussehenden Malfoy ein bisschen aus dem Weg und hastete ins Bad. „Kein Wort des Dankes?", rief er ihr durch die verschlossene Tür zu.

Offenbar war er heute gut aufgelegt. „Doch, danke Malfoy!" rief Hermine zurück, sprang unter die Dusche und putzte sich währenddessen die Zähne. Als sie fertig war, fluchte sie leise. Sie hatte vergessen, frische Kleidung mitzubringen. „Verdammt auch!"

Rasch wickelte sie sich in ein Handtuch ein und kam heraus. Malfoy war zu ihrem Leidwesen noch da, er stand gerade an einem Bücherregal und besah sich Hermines Muggellektüre. Hermine trippelte vorsichtig über den Dielenboden, um ja nicht mit ihren nassen Füßen auszurutschen und umklammerte dabei fest ihr Handtuch. Sie öffnete die Tür ihres riesigen Schrankes und suchte sich das Passende heraus.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Bad sah sie, wie Malfoy belustigt aufblickte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte eine schlängelnde Bewegung damit. Hermine erstarrte. Dieser blöde Bastard verhexte sie jetzt auch noch. Er grinste sie ungeniert an. Hermine blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass sie genauso perfekt angezogen war wie er.

Es gab einen Zauber für das Zuknöpfen für Blusen?

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Es war ja klar, dass er es genoss, wenn er sie in Eile und kopflos sah. Sie warf die Badtür zu und trocknete magisch ihre Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband.

Hermine hasste Hektik in der Früh. Sie stand lieber eine Stunde früher als nötig auf, um alles ruhig angehen zu lassen als dass sie sich abhetzte. Als sie wieder herauskam, stand Draco vor der Tür und hielt ihr mit seinem typischen Grinsen ein Paar Schuhe hin. Hermine riss sie ihm aus den Händen, schlüpfte hinein und sprang dann mit einer Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin.

Sie hastete im Krankenhaus zu den Schulungsräumen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ihr die Uhr an der Wand verkündete.

Anstatt aufzupassen, dachte Hermine an Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn er alles mit seinem üblichen, spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck gemacht hatte, so war er heute Morgen richtiggehend _freundlich_ gewesen. Wenn man bedachte, wer er war, grenzte es schon an einen Akt der Nächstenliebe, dass er sie aufgeweckt hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Pansy Parkinson trat ein und verlangte nach Hermine. Im Gegensatz zur Schule gab es hier keine Anwesenheitspflicht mehr, auch wenn es natürlich ratsam war, nichts zu verpassen. Hermine lächelte dem Professor entschuldigend zu, ehe sie nach draußen zu Pansy ging.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt, ja?", fragte Pansy.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, gleich noch am selben Tag. Habt ihr denn darüber geredet?"

„Nein, er war nicht da. Aber jetzt ist es egal. Es ist weg."

Hermine nickte. „Das hört sich bestimmt seltsam an, aber es tut mir Leid für dich, Pansy. Dass es mit Draco nicht klappt zwischen euch." Irgendwie stimmte es auch. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Sie wünschte Draco warum auch immer Glück, das ihm aber scheinbar nicht vergönnt war. Sie zumindest hatte sich mit ihrem Schicksal soweit abgefunden.

Pansy blickte sie mit feuchten Augen an. „Vor ein paar Wochen, da haben wir aber über etwas anderes geredet… deswegen habe ich mich ja auch nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen."

Hermine blickte sie fragend an. „Komm, setzen wir uns.", sagte sie und zog Pansy mit zur nächsten Sitzbank. Pansy zog ein Taschentuch hervor und putze sich die Nase. Dann sagte sie: „Er hat gesagt, dass es aus ist zwischen uns beiden, weil es eine andere gibt. Sie wäre ihm zu wichtig als dass er das mit uns…" Pansys Stimme brach ab.

Nach einer Weile fuhr sie fort: „Ich sage dir das, weil… du es verdient hast zu wissen- was _er_ tut. Du hast mich nicht verurteilt."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Gerade, als sie anfing, Draco zu mögen, gerade als er anfing, sie wie einen Menschen zu behandeln und nicht wie einen dreckigen Straßenköter, kam das.

Sie legte einen Arm um Pansys Schultern. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass man über ihn weint." Pansy schniefte nur. Hermine flüsterte: „Ich dachte, er hätte eine Seite, die ich mögen könnte. Ich hab es wirklich glauben wollen."

Hermine und Pansy trennten sich kurze Zeit später und Hermine apparierte ins Manor zurück, weil sie es für heute einfach nicht mehr ertrug, den Leuten in ihrer Ausbildung in die Augen zu sehen.

Wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie sich selbst so verrannt hatte, ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Au!", fauchte sie wütend und sprang sogleich wieder hoch. Welcher Idiot legte auch eine rote Rose auf ein Bett mit dunkelroten Bezügen!

Sie legte die zerknitterte Rose verwirrt auf ihr Nachtkästchen. Wer konnte sie nur geschickt haben?

Nachdenklich nahm sie sie wieder und zupfte alle Blütenblätter aus, alle Stacheln und alle grünen Blätter und stapelte sie gedankenverloren.

Die folgenden zwei Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos. Malfoy war nett, oder tat zumindest nur so. Hermine war von seinem Verhalten verwirrt und verbot sich, über ihn nachzudenken und jeden Abend, wenn sie vom Krankenhaus heimkam, wartete eine Rose auf sie.

Und jeden Abend wartete sie auf eine persönliche Nachricht von ihrem Verehrer. Vergebens.

Hermine war froh, dass Draco den größer werdenden Strauß an Blumen nicht wie erwartet anzüglich kommentierte. Sonst wäre wohl auch ihr unterschwelliger Missmut zutage getreten; ihm sollte es erlaubt sein, irgendwelche Frauen zu treffen und sie durfte sich nicht an ein paar Blumen erfreuen? Wenigstens gab es einen Menschen da draußen, der sie attraktiv fand.

Allerdings nagte es an Hermine, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer ihr nur die Rosen schickte. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, wenn sie nie erfuhr, wer es war? Was versprach sich derjenige davon? Und vor allem, wer konnte es sein? Der stille Typ, der mit ihr die Ausbildung machte, hatte durch nichts erkennen lassen, dass er an ihr interessiert war. Und obwohl Hermine nicht vorhatte, irgendwen in seinem Tun zu bestärken, wollte sie doch endlich wissen, wer es war.

Neugierig hatte sie die Hauselfen befragt, wer denn die Blumen bringe. Aber nicht einmal, als sie ihnen befahl, es ihr zu sagen, konnten sie ihr eine befriedigende Antwort geben.

Also fasste sie einen Beschluss. An einem Sonntagmorgen verkündete sie Draco und Narcissa, den Tag bei den Weasleys verbringen zu wollen. Vor den Augen ihrer „Familie" flohte sie zum Grimmauldplatz, wo sie von Harry und Kreacher freudig empfangen wurde. Sie bat Harry um seinen Tarnumhang. Er war wirklich ein Schatz, denn er fragte nicht einmal, wofür sie ihn brauchte, sondern vertraute ihn ihr einfach so an.

Unter dem Umhang versteckt, flohte Hermine zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät kam. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Kopfkissen, doch da lag noch nichts.

Sie huschte zu ihrem Bücherregal und wollte gerade einen spannenden Krimi holen, da bemerkte sie, dass das Buch fehlte. Suchend blickte sie sich um und sah es auf Dracos Nachttisch liegen. Er las Muggellektüren? Na sowas. Sie schnaubte und nahm sich ein anderes Buch.

Dann setzte sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl am Fenster, las und wartete. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Nur das Ticken ihres Weckers verriet, dass Zeit verging. Geduldig harrte Hermine aus. Als es gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags ging, war sie gerade am Einschlafen, als sich die Tür öffnete.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sie kam sich ertappt vor. Doch dann sah sie, dass es nur Draco war. Er fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare und streifte sich die Schuhe ab. Sie blieben mitten im Weg liegen. Er ging zu einem Stuhl und hängte seinen Umhang darüber.

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. Er durfte sie nicht erwischen bei dieser kindischen, peinlichen Aktion.

Außerdem, was würde sie machen, wenn sie denjenigen sah, der ihr die Geschenke bereitete oder den Hauselfen, der sie überbrachte?

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf Malfoy, weil sie auf diese Frage keine Antwort wusste.

Malfoy zog sein weißes Hemd aus und dann auch noch seine Anzughose. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich heute zum Mittagessen mit Bekannten aus dem Ministerium verabredet hatte.

Er stand nur noch in seiner Unterwäsche da.

Hermine schämte sich zwar dafür und merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, aber trotzdem beobachtete sie ihn ausgiebig. Sie wusste, wenn Malfoy sie so sehen und sie es anschließend herausfinden würde, dann würde sie ihm ohne Zögern den _Avada Kedavra_ aufhalsen.

Sie sah seinen schlanken, wohlproportionierten Körper an. Er hatte nicht übermäßig viele Muskeln, wirkte aber auch nicht schwächlich. Eigentlich gerade richtig. Seine Haut war weiß, schneewittchenweiß.

Hermine würgte ein Prusten gerade noch ab und heraus kam ein sehr seltsamer Laut. Malfoy und Schneewittchen? Hatte sie sie noch alle?

Malfoy fuhr herum, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Er blickte suchend umher und murmelte etwas. Hermine spürte, wie etwas um ihre verdeckten Knöchel kroch. Ein Enthüllungszauber. Aber nichts geschah, der Tarnumhang blieb an Ort und Stelle. Sie war froh, keinen Desillusionszauber verwendet zu haben, andernfalls wäre ihr Tarnung aufgeflogen.

„Verdammte Hauselfen!", fluchte Malfoy, während er sich immer noch misstrauisch umsah.

Hermine beruhigte sich langsam wieder und beobachtete weiter. Sie sah auf seinem Unterarm ein hässliches Tattoo. Sie holte tief und leise Luft. Sein Dunkles Mal war ihr noch nie aufgefallen. Er versteckte es immer gut. Selbst im Sommer, hatte sie gesehen, trug er stets langärmlige Sachen.

Mit einem Mal verspürte Hermine das Bedürfnis, dieses Stück Haut anzufassen, das ihn von der restlichen Zaubererwelt absonderte und zu einem Ausgestoßenen gemacht hatte. Egal, ob er in dem Prozess nach der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts freigesprochen worden war- dieser Makel würde immer haften bleiben.

Verdrossen rieb Malfoy an dem Mal und kratzte daran herum.

Wahrscheinlich störte es ihn selbst jedes Mal, wenn er es ansehen musste, überlegte Hermine.

Dann öffnete er seinen eigenen Kleiderschrank und zog eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Ganz leise murmelte er etwas und Hermine spitzte die Ohren, konnte aber leider nichts verstehen. Malfoy zog einen Pulli hervor und schlüpfte hinein.

‚Ende der Show!', dachte Hermine.

Mit ein paar Aufrufezaubern verstaute er anschließend recht unordentlich seine verstreuten Kleidungsstücke im Schrank, bevor er sich bückte und am Schrankboden herumwühlte. Heraus holte er eine kleine, schwarze Kiste, deren Deckel er neben sich legte.

Hermine reckte ihren Hals. Was tat er da?

Sie konnte nichts sehen, weil er ihr die Sicht mit seinem Körper versperrte.

Also stand sie auf, um einen besseren Blick zu riskieren. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel das Buch, das auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte, zu Boden.

Hermine erstarrte.

In der nächsten Sekunde bewegte sie sich in Richtung Kamin, die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit, die ihr einfiel.

„_Stupor_! _Stupor_! _Stupor_!", rief Malfoy und schoss blindlings Flüche in ihre Richtung. Hermine drehte sich um, bückte sich hinter die Sessel und sah, wie er mit der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab hielt und Flüche abgab und mit der anderen eine Rose umklammerte.

_Er_? _Er_ hatte ihr die Blumen hingelegt?

Glas splitterte, wo ein Fluch traf.

Hermine trat langsam und rückwärts an das Kaminsims heran, um eine Prise Flohpulver zu nehmen, doch das einzige, was dort noch war, war ein Haufen Scherben. Er hatte das verdammte Schälchen zerschossen!

„Wer ist da! Zeige dich!", befahl er gereizt.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte, außer sie halste ihm hinterrücks und unerkannt einen Lähmfluch auf, aber das war unter ihrer Würde. Sie war kein Slytherin. Außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr nichts tun würde.

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hände nach oben und zog die Kapuze von Harrys Umhang nach unten.

Malfoy, der gerade wieder einen Fluch in ihre Richtung schicken wollte, ließ stattdessen seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Hermine schlüpfte aus dem Umhang ganz heraus und ließ ihn auf einen der Lehnstühle gleiten. Unsicher hielt sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Granger.", sagte Malfoy nur.

Sie blickte in seine sturmgrauen Augen, mit denen er sie lähmen konnte, ohne einen einzigen Zauber ausführen zu müssen. Hermines Herz raste.

Dann schnappte er sich seinen Umhang, ging zu ihr, drückte ihr wortlos und mit versteinerter Miene die Rose an die Brust und ging.

Hermine stand apathisch da. Die Rose fiel zu Boden.

Wie konnte er von allen Menschen auf der Welt es sein, der ihr Rosen schenkte?

Hermine überwand ihren Schock und hob die Rose auf. Dann packte sie ihren Umhang und ihre Tasche und rannte. Sie lief die Treppen hinunter, ins Freie und rannte so schnell sie konnte über die Ländereien der Malfoys, bis sie am Ende angekommen war.

Sie disapparierte an den nächstbesten Ort, der ihr einfiel und Sekunden später fand Hermine sich im Forest of Dean wieder, wo sie mit Harry und Ron gewesen war.

Verdammt, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Hermine verstand Draco Malfoy nicht. Er verwirrte sie und spielte mit ihrem Verstand, wie es kein anderer konnte.

Sie drehte die Rose in ihren Fingern. Dann warf sie sie weg, genauso, wie Ron vor Schreck eine Spinne abschütteln würde.

Hermine konnte nirgendwo hingehen… sie musste wieder zurück. Schon jetzt verspürte sie das Verlangen. Aber sie _konnte_ nicht.

War _sie_ es etwa, wegen der er mit Pansy Schluss gemacht hatte?

Sie hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie als verletzliches Wesen gesehen und nur ein oder zwei Mal als ein menschliches. Zeigte er ihr jetzt seine menschliche Seite? Warum? Und hasste sie ihn noch?

Hermine saß lange grübelnd auf dem kalten Waldboden. Spät kehrte ins Manor zurück.

Sie wusste, dass Draco bestimmt in seinem alten Zimmer war. Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie ein. Darüber mussten sie reden.

So, wie er auf seinem Bett saß, mit eingefallen Schultern und dem Kopf in den Händen wirkte es sehr menschlich.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. „Ich hätte nicht spionieren sollen. Ich war neugierig auf die Person, die mir jeden Tag ein so liebes Geschenk macht. Aber ich wollte deine Privatsphäre nicht verletzen."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und er ließ seine Arme sinken und sah auf.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte Hermine an. Leer.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und sich ihr Magen zusammenzog bei seinem Blick.

„Wann…", flüsterte Hermine.

Er wusste, was sie meinte. „Seit unserem Streit… ", murmelte er.

Hermine nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und streichelte stattdessen seine Wange und lächelte. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hatte sie ihm vergeben, stellte Hermine fest.

„Oh Merlin, Granger!", sagte er da auf einmal, als ob sie sich besonders dumm gestellt oder das Wichtigste vergessen hätte.

Er packte sie und drückte sie langsam in eine liegende Position. Hermine zog ihn mit sich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie hielten Blickkontakt und sie merkte, wie er lächelte. Ihr Magen verknotete sich. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Dann berührten seine Lippen ihre.

Seine Lippen waren weich und Hermine konnte seine Zähne an ihrer Unterlippe spüren. Sie entspannte sich und küsste ihn zurück, passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Sie spürte, wie schnell ihr Herz klopfte und alles kribbelte. Immerhin war sie heute sehr weit weg gewesen. Merkte er es auch?

Sie spürte Dracos Zunge, wie sie ihre Lippen umspielte. Etwas unsicher, was sie tun sollte, tat sie es ihm gleich und fühlte, wie seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte. Die Magie spielte verrückt.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermine holte erst einmal tief Luft, während sich Draco neben sie positionierte, statt auf sie. „Du _bist_ der beste.", sagte Hermine und lachte befreit.

Er setzte sein typisches arrogantes Grinsen auf, das Hermine sowohl hasste wie auch liebte. Sie errötete zu ihrem Ärger.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und er ergriff sie ohne zu zögern.

Sie fragte langsam: „Warum… ich meine, warum Pansy? Ich versteh es immer noch nicht."

Draco blickte sie an. Äußerst zögerlich sagte er: „Das war, bevor ich… Gefühle für dich entdeckt hatte." „Aber _warum_? Ich meine, ich habe doch auch nicht…" Er lachte. „Granger.", sagte er fast schon liebevoll, wenngleich verzweifelt.

„Ich werde die Frage nicht vergessen- verlass dich drauf. Und warum ich?"

Er seufzte. „Mich hat dein Elan beeindruckt. Wie du von deinem Praktikum, deiner Ausbildung begeistert warst. Dass du von mir so unbeeindruckt warst… die meisten Frauen wollen mich wegen meinem Aussehen oder meinem Geld. Aber du, die beides hättest haben können, warst so anders wie alle anderen. Du _wolltest_ mich nicht, sonst hättest du dir nicht das mit den Ringen einfallen lassen. Sonst hättest du mir nicht jedes Mal Paroli geboten. Außerdem hast du mir manchmal das Gefühl gegeben, dass du mehr in mir siehst als das, was ich immer sein wollte."

Er richtete sich auf und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Offensichtlich hatte ich damit Recht."

„Woher weißt du, dass mir meine Arbeit Spaß macht?", fragte Hermine, „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich nie mit dir darüber gesprochen."

Draco drückte ihre Hand. „Ich habe manchmal dem St. Mungos einen Besuch abgestattet, um zu sehen, was du tust." Hermine blickte ihn empört an. „Was, du hast mir hinterherspioniert?" Er setzte seinen charmanten Blick ein. Hermine machte „Hmpf" und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Nun ja, ich hatte so meine Bedenken, was deine Loyalität anbelangt und ich war wirklich erstaunt, als ich sah, dass du tatsächlich dort gearbeitet hast. Ich dachte zuerst, du würdest dich mit jemand anderem treffen, aber obwohl ich dir das Leben nicht gerade leicht gemacht habe, warst du anständig und ehrlich mir gegenüber. Das war mehr, als ich erwartet habe… und irgendwie war da dann mehr, ich wollte nicht mehr streiten. Schließlich kam ich, weil ich dir zusehen wollte, nicht um dich zu überprüfen."

„_Das_ hast du jetzt die letzten Wochen über getrieben? Mir beim Arbeiten und Lernen zugeschaut?" Hermine lachte, obwohl sie latent verärgert war. „Ich darf dich nebenbei daran erinnern, dass du ein elender Heuchler bist. Was war denn mit dir und Pansy? Wasser predigen und Wein trinken."

„Ist es nicht so, dass du es jedes Mal gespürt hast? Wann hast du das Brennen denn zum letzten Mal gespürt?", fragte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ja, anfangs war es mir egal, was du dabei empfinden musstest. Aber als mir aufgegangen ist, was ich wirklich empfinde und dass Pansy nicht meine Zukunft ist…" Hermine flüsterte: „Ich dachte, es liegt an dem Dauerkühlungsfluch, mit dem ich den Ring verhext habe." Sie hielt ihm die andere Hand hin und er spürte die deutliche Kälte, die von dem Schmuckstück ausging.

„Du bist…", er führte den Satz nicht aus, sondern schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und strich Hermine ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht...", flüsterte Hermine. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie benutzte wie Pansy. Sie merkte, dass sie seine nette Seite sehr, sehr, sehr mochte und dass sie ihm aus Verwirrung über ihre eigenen Gefühle in der letzten Zeit immer ausgewichen war. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sie, wenn er bekommen hatte, was er wollte, fallen ließ und sich über sie lustig machte.

„Warum?"

Hermine blickte in gequält an.

„Merlin, was soll ich denn noch alles tun, außer dir heimlich Rosen hinzulegen. Ich weiß, dass dir das gefallen hat."

Hermine beugte sich vor zu ihm und küsste ihn. Ihr Herz spielte verrückt.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich und sah sie amüsiert an. „Bist du ein bisschen nervös, Granger? Ich spüre deinen Puls an der Hand." Hermine wurde rot. War ja klar, dass ihn ihre Unerfahrenheit und Anspannung erheiterte.

„Vor mir musst du keine Angst haben.", spottete er und küsste sie vorsichtig zurück.

Hermine spürte, wie er mit einer Hand die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und ihren Bauch streichelte. Dann bewegte er seine Hand weiter nach oben und ließ sie über ihrem Herzen ruhen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Also verharrte sie einfach ganz ruhig und irgendwann verschwand ihre Aufgeregtheit, sodass sie sich entspannte, tief durchatmete und ihre Herzfrequenz offenbar merklich zurückging, denn Draco lachte leise.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an Hermines Seiten herab und ließ sie auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihren Nacken.

Hermine schauderte.

„Es reicht!", flüsterte sie heiser. Malfoy schnurrte in ihr Ohr: „Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen…" Hermine wusste, dass er sie nur aufziehen wollte, sprang aber vom Bett und richtete ihre Kleidung wieder her. Er blickte sie mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Wie sie diese Selbstgefälligkeit hasste!

Hermine fühlte sich, obwohl er nur ihren Bauch gesehen hatte und sie jetzt wieder vor ihm stand, entblößt, und ihre Wangen brannten. Warum war das alles so kompliziert?

„He, Hermine, kein Grund zur Sorge… wir lassen es langsam angehen. Das willst du doch hören, oder?", konnte er sich scheinbar nicht verkneifen.

Hermine schaute woanders hin und zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco stand auch auf und nahm Hermines Hand. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, ok? Du brauchst eben deine Zeit.", sagte er spöttisch. Um sie noch mehr zu ärgern, fügte er hinzu: „ Ich kann gut verstehen, warum Potter und Weasley nicht so lange gewartet haben." „Draco Malfoy- du bist einfach ein Arschloch!", rief Hermine. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur solange ärgerte, wie sie sich aufregte, aber sie _konnte _einfach nicht anders.

Ärgerlich stapfte sie aus dem Zimmer und ging ein Stockwerk tiefer in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und dachte nach. Auch wenn er alles in Spott verpackte, so merkte sie, dass Malfoy etwas an ihr lag. Aber was nur? Wollte er bloß mit ihr schlafen, weil er Pansys überdrüssig war beziehungsweise sie in Kürze eh verheiratet war, oder wollte er eine Beziehung, wie sich Hermine eine vorstellte?


	24. Chapter 24

ForeverDramione und DevilTito, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Ein Klopfen am Fenster unterbrach ihren inneren Konflikt. Ein Waldkauz wartete draußen am Fenstersims. Hermine ließ ihn herein und nahm ihm den Brief ab, der an sie adressiert war. Hermine drehte den Umschlag um und sah, dass er aus dem Ministerium kam. Wer sollte da an sie schreiben?

Zögerlich und voller schlechtem Gewissen riss sie den Brief auf. Was, wenn die da herausgefunden hatten, dass sie und Malfoy bei dem Ehegesetz geschummelt hatten?

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_durch Ihre herausragenden Leistungen in Hogwarts und der Heilerausbildung möchten wir Ihnen eine vakante Stelle in der Mysteriumsabteilung anbieten. Wir bitten Sie, sich am Montag um 8:00 Uhr bei Mr Croaker zu melden. Bei St. Mungos sind Sie bereits entschuldigt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_K. Shacklebolt _(Zaubereiminister), _H. Croaker (Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung)_

Hermine ließ den Brief sinken. Sie sollte in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten? Was bedeutete das alles? Was qualifizierte sie dazu?

Ernie McMillan hatte einmal während einer DA- Stunde erzählt, dass die Unsäglichen in die Mysteriumsabteilung berufen wurden. Man konnte sich auf normalem Wege nicht dafür bewerben. Man wurde ausgesucht.

Hermine setzte sich etwas zittrig zurück auf das Bett. Das Ministerium mischte sich schon wieder in ihr Leben ein. Erst Draco Malfoy, jetzt dieses „Angebot"; jetzt würde sie nie Heiler werden… nie das Erbe ihrer Eltern antreten… Aber Hermine wusste, dass ihre Eltern immer stolz auf sie sein würden, egal, ob sie eine medizinische Laufbahn einschlug oder eine ganz andere.

Wie immer, wenn Hermine nervös war, begann sie zu lesen.

Irgendwann abends kam Malfoy dann ins Zimmer und sagte: „Was ist los? Du hast das Abendessen verpasst."

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und entschuldigte sich mit dem Offensichtlichen: „Ich war so vertieft in das Buch, mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es schon Zeit war…"

Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Malfoy gesellte sich dazu.

„Du, sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, wie man dazu kommt, in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu arbeiten?", fragte Hermine unschuldig. Draco blickte sie erstaunt an. „Nun, ich weiß, dass sie sich fähige Leute aussuchen, die eine besondere Eigenschaft oder ein besonderes Können aufweisen. Nicht jeder ist dazu imstande, die Arbeit dort zu verrichten, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Aber wenn ich recht informiert bin, dann bist du schon einmal dort gewesen, das heißt, dass du mit Sicherheit mehr darüber weißt als ich. Warum fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so, es hat mich einfach interessiert…", antwortete Hermine ausweichend. Sie wollte noch nichts von dem Brief erzählen.

Dafür musste sie Malfoy aber über ein paar andere Dinge befragen. Bevor er irgendwie glaubte, dass sie seine Freundin war oder so ähnlich, nachdem, was heute Mittag passiert war. Hermine war sich einfach zu unsicher.

„Malfoy, ich hab da aber noch was anders…", begann Hermine. Er zog in seiner typischen Art und Weise eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich, also… Pansy. Ich muss wissen, warum du mit ihr geschlafen hast.", sagte Hermine geradeheraus, aber unangenehm berührt.

Malfoy war das in keinster Weise peinlich und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber, es ist- oder war- falsch… wir sind magisch verbunden! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du jetzt ernsthaft an mir interessiert bist, wenn du es vorher trotz der Magie auch nicht warst! Weißt du, ich will nicht so enden wie Pansy, so… benutzt und dann weggeworfen. Egal, was du dir auch immer vorstellen magst, M- Draco, es geht nicht. Dafür bin ich mir zu schade.", rief Hermine aus. Sie war irgendwie wütend auf ihn und wenn sie wütend war, platzte es manchmal nur so heraus aus ihr.

Die verletzte, weinerliche Pansy tat ihr leid, und sie fühlte sich solidarisch mit einer anderen Frau, auch wenn Hermine sie seinerzeit als hochmütig und dumm angesehen hatte.

Hermine sah, wie sich seine grauen Augen verdunkelten. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich kann also keine normalen Absichten dir gegenüber haben?"

„Was heißt bei dir ‚normal'? Einmal gemeinsam ins Bett springen und das ist das Ende der Beziehung? Ich weiß, dass du schon viele hattest, du hast es mir selbst einmal gesagt."

Malfoy strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr und seufzte leise.

„Wahrscheinlich hab ich das verdient, aber so ist es nicht. Der einzige Mensch, der jemals Gefühle in mir geweckt hat und so etwas wie Bewunderung, bist du, Hermine. Du hast schon mit den Ringen und diesem Sandkorn mehr geschafft, als ich jemals geglaubt hätte, dass du schaffen könntest. Dann hast du dich gegen mich und Mutter behauptet und tust das, was du gern tun willst."

Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Ich habe in der ganzen Zeit gelernt, dass ich keine Frau will, die mir hörig ist, sondern eine, die mir ebenbürtig ist und mir ihre Meinung sagt, nicht nur alles abnickt und gutheißt."

Hermine machte eine hilflose Geste. Sie konnte kaum an seinen Sinneswandel glauben.

Malfoy stand auf und begann herumzuwandern. „In der Schule, das kann ich retrospektive sagen, war ich eigentlich immer neidisch auf dich-" „Auf mich?! Und darum musstest du mir das Leben zur Hölle machen?"

„Glaubst du denn, es war zu Hause einfach für mich? Meinst du, dass mich Vater in Ruhe gelassen hat, wenn er herausgefunden hat, dass ich nur der _Zweit_beste in unserem Jahrgang war? Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich all die Wut, die er an mir ausgelassen hat, einfach nur weitergegeben habe? Ich weiß seit der vierten Klasse, dass es völlig egal ist, ob du muggelstämmig bist oder aus einer Zauberfamilie kommst."

Hermine sagte: „Was hat dich denn zum Umdenken gebracht?"

Malfoy lächelte verlegen. „Eigentlich, du. Ich habe mir eine eigene Meinung gebildet. Warum warst du so gut, wenn dein Blut unterlegen wäre? Wenn du weniger wert wärst, hätte dich dann Viktor Krum aus Durmstrang zu dem Weihnachtsball mitgenommen?"

Hermine stand auch auf und meinte: „Von deinem Sinneswandel hast du mich ja relativ wenig spüren lassen… selbst in unserem siebten Jahr und seit wir verheiratet sind: warum hast du mich nicht normal behandelt? Wenn du schon nicht mehr an diesen Reinblut- Unsinn glaubst, warum hast du dann nie den Versuch gemacht, dich mit mir anzufreunden, um unser Leben erträglicher zu machen?"

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Manche Leute mag man einfach nicht, ungeachtet ihrer sozialen Herkunft oder ihres Geschlechts... Neid kann ein sehr starker Faktor sein."

Er war wirklich auf sie neidisch? Sie konnte es kaum glauben- wer lebte denn wie ein verwöhnter Prinz in dieser Villa?

Hermine ging ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig. Vielleicht war es ihm genauso schwer gefallen, zuzugeben, dass sie keine besserwisserische, ätzende Streberin war wie es ihr schwer gefallen war, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand und er auch seine netten Seiten hatte.

Friedfertig kam Hermine wieder ins Zimmer, doch Malfoy war nicht mehr da. Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte ihm sagen, dass sie seine Gründe akzeptieren wollte, egal, welchen Hintergrund sie hatten.

Doch er tauchte nicht mehr auf.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, bemerkte sie, dass Malfoys Bett immer noch unberührt war. Er musste durchgemacht haben, damit sie schlafen konnte…

Eilig machte Hermine sich fertig und stieg in den Kamin: „Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums!", sagte sie. Nervös stieg sie dort aus und ging zu der Informationsstelle, um sich nach dem Büro von Mr Croaker zu erkundigen.

Pünktlich um acht klopfte sie an seine Tür. „Herein!" Hermine trat etwas zittrig ein. „Guten Morgen, Mr Croaker.", sagte sie. „Miss Granger! Es freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind! Bitte nehmen Sie hier Platz!" Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

Hermine setzte sich und blickte ihn fragend an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie schließlich. Mr Croaker maß sie mit einem langen Blick. „Sie wurden ausgewählt, Miss Granger. So, wie die Namen aller magisch begabten Kinder bei Hogwarts vorgemerkt sind, ist Ihr Name auch bei uns vorgemerkt. Haben Sie nicht Ihre eigene Prophezeiung gesehen?"

„Nein, wir haben doch nur Harrys gesucht…", erwiderte Hermine überrascht und zugleich verdutzt, dass er sie die ganze Zeit mit „Miss Granger" und nicht mit „Mrs Malfoy" anredete.

„Nun", fuhr Croaker fort, „Sie wurden ausgewählt und es ist Ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Zauberwelt, in meiner Abteilung tätig zu sein. Ich werde Ihnen Ihren Aufgabenbereich später näher erläutern."

Hermine sah ihn wütend an. „Es freut mich, dass Sie mich für geeignet halten, aber was ist mit meiner Heilerausbildung? Muss ich denn alles, was ich an Freiheiten besitze, dem Ministerium und seiner Politik opfern!?", fragte sie anklagend.

Croaker sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Es geht hier nicht um Können oder Wollen, Miss Granger. Sie wurden dafür _ausgewählt_. Eine Aufgabe, die nur Sie bewältigen können. Bitte verstehen Sie, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass Sie diese Pflichten übernehmen."

Hermine sagte: „Ja, ich denke, ich verstehe… gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Croaker verzog sein Gesicht. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen, werden Sie nun eine Freiheit vom Ministerium zurückerhalten." „Inwiefern?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Unsägliche haben keinen Lebenspartner. Der Job ist gefährlich und wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Mitarbeiter aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Wenn etwas stärker als der Schweigezauber ist, den wir Ihnen auferlegen werden, dann ist es die Bindungsmagie, die sehr alt und sehr stark ist. Wir wollen nicht, dass Sie zu sehr gebunden sind. Sie werden bald merken, warum."

Hermine spielte mit dem Verschluss ihres Handtäschchens herum. „Sie wollen mir gerade sagen, dass ich… von Draco Malfoy geschieden werde?"


	25. Chapter 25

Croaker nickte. „Ja."

„Aber wird das denn… kein Problem darstellen? Ist diese Zeremonie nicht ein wenig aufwendig?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie verstand gerade gar nichts mehr.

„Für uns ist es nichts allzu Außergewöhnliches.", antwortete Croaker, „Wir können nur dann Stellen besetzen, wenn welche frei werden. Das kann bedeuten, dass es wie bei Ihnen kurz nach Ihrem Schulabschluss ist, aber auch, dass Sie mitten aus Ihrem Leben gerissen werden- zum Beispiel mit 40 und zwei Kindern. Aber Scheidungen… ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, sie sind schmerzhaft. Das Procedere ist aufwendig und nur sehr wenige Leute sind imstande, alles zu ertragen und zu bezahlen… aber für Unsägliche ist es kein Problem, Miss Granger, Sie sind dafür prädestiniert."

„Und was ist mit Draco Malfoy?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, „Was passiert mit ihm?" „Sorgen Sie sich nicht um ihn, ihm wird es gut gehen. Derzeit befindet er sich in St. Mungos, wo man sich um ihn kümmert.", versprach Croaker. „Nun unterschreiben Sie bitte dieses Formular. Bevor Sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen, brauchen wir die Bestätigung, dass Sie mit dem Schweigezauber einverstanden sind."

Zögerlich unterschrieb Hermine. Ihr war es eigentlich gar nicht recht, sie kam sich so überrannt vor. Sie wusste rein gar nichts, alles war so kryptisch und sie konnte die Situation auch nicht so recht einschätzen. Aber blieb ihr denn eine Wahl? Gab es niemand anderen? Sie fragte langsam: „Was ist eigentlich mit meinem… Vorgänger geschehen?"

„Grundsätzlich gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten für einen Unsäglichen, aus dem Dienst zu scheiden: Tod oder mit 65 pensioniert zu werden. Ihr Vorgänger…. Nun, er ist bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen.", antwortete Croaker.

Hermine folgte ihm hinunter in den Keller. Sie war sich sehr unsicher. Aber wenn sie etwas von Harrys und Snapes Geschichte mit der Prophezeiung gelernt hatte, dann dass man es nicht bekämpfen konnte, sondern hinnehmen musste. Es war nur die Frage, was genau ihre Prophezeiung aussagte. Alles war eine gewisse Interpretationssache. Sie würde das schon noch in Erfahrung bringen.

Croaker führte sie direkt in eine Abteilung hinein. Eine Frau erwartete sie schon. Sie begrüßte Hermine und erklärte ihr: „Ich bin diejenige, Miss Granger, die Sie mit dem Schweigezauber belegen wird und zuvor werden wir noch das Band zu dem jungen Malfoy lösen."

Sie brachte Hermine in den runden Raum und murmelte etwas. Wie schon damals vor dem Kampf mit den Todessern begann sich alles zu drehen und vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Die Frau sagte: „Sie müssen alle dreizehn Räume kennen, die sich hinter diesen Türen verbergen. Dann sagen Sie dem Raum einfach, wohin Sie wollen. Sehen Sie?"

Eine Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Hermine folgte der Frau hindurch. Es war ein Raum, den Hermine zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. In ihm waren Tische und alles glitzerte wie kitschige Weihnachtsdekoration. Dann aber fiel Hermine auf, dass es sich nicht um Weihnachtsschmuck handelte, sondern um echten Schmuck – Ringe. Hunderte von Ringen aller Größen und Macharten stecken jeweils zu zweit in kleinen Halterungen.

Hermine streckte ihren Ringfinger aus und begutachtete ihren eigenen Ehering. Ob der wohl auch hier gesteckt hatte?

Die Frau führte sie zu einem kleinen steinernen Becken, in dem ein rabenschwarzer Trank blubberte. „Was ist das?", fragte Hermine neugierig. So einen Trank hatte sie noch nie gesehen und auch nie von einem schwarzen gelesen. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, das obliegt meinem Schweigezauber.", erwiderte die Frau.

Hermine hätte gerne ihren Namen erfahren, aber sie traute sich nicht, danach zu fragen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und vier schwarzgewandete Zauberer traten ein. „Wir werden jetzt das Band lösen, Miss Granger. Bitte tauchen Sie ihre Hand mit Ihrem Ehering in den Trank. Vorsichtig, damit nichts überschwappt… die Zutaten sind unglaublich teuer."

War das jetzt ihr Ernst? Würde sie in dem Moment durch irgendeine komische Fügung des Schicksals genau das erreichen, was sie von Anfang an gewollt hatte? Nicht mit Malfoy verheiratet sein zu müssen?

Bevor Hermine das ganze Geschehen weiter hinterfragen konnte, tauchte sie ihre Hand vorsichtig in das Becken. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.

Alle stellten sich in einem Kreis um Hermine auf und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. Hermine musste den Impuls, ihren eigenen zu ziehen und auf die Schwarzgewandeten zu zielen, unterdrücken. Sie hörte leises Murmeln und spürte, wie Magie wirkte. Ihr Ringfinger wurde abwechselnd warm und kalt. Dunst legte sich über das Becken.

Ihr Finger brannte. Wie damals, als Malfoy mit Pansy geschlafen hatte. Kehrten sie die Magie um? Wie gut, dass sie nur ein paar Monate umkehren mussten… Hermines ganze Hand stand unter Feuer. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und hielt ihre Hand in dem Trank. Nach einer Weile verebbte der Schmerz etwas und ein goldener Glanz legte sich in dem Raum fest.

Die Zauberer hielten inne. „Für ein paar Monate waren ziemlich viele Zauber auf dem Ring.", stellte einer der Männer fest und rieb sich müde die Stirn.

Die Frau sagte: „Das goldene Licht kommt Ihnen sicher von der Hochzeit bekannt vor, Miss Granger. Jetzt wird es etwas komplizierter als alle Sprüche, mit denen Sie den Ring belegt haben, umzukehren."

Hermine wischte sich mit der freien Hand eine Schmerzensträne aus dem Gesicht. Es wurde noch schlimmer? Und spürte Malfoy etwas davon?

Die Zauberer begannen wieder Beschwörungen zu murmeln und Hermine fühlte zunächst nichts. Sie sah in dem goldenen Glanz nur sich und Malfoy, wie in einer Erinnerung, dastehen und sich küssen. Der Zeitpunkt, in dem sie das Band besiegelt hatten. Der goldene Nebel zog sich zusammen und ihre Gestalten verschwammen.

Hermine konnte auf einmal kaum mehr atmen, weil sich die Luft so verdichtet hatte mit der Magie. Langsam drang das Goldene auf sie ein und Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich, als würden ihr sämtliche Innereien herausgerissen werden, sämtliche Gefühle, _alles_, das ihr irgendetwas bedeutete und sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien…. Was war schlimmer, ein Cruciatus- Fluch oder das hier…

Und dann war es vorbei.

Sie konnte wieder Luft holen und mit einem Klimpern fiel der Ring in das mittlerweile leere Becken.

Hermine ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken und umklammerte ihre Hand. Dort, wo gerade eben noch der Ring gewesen war, hatte sie einen tiefen, blutigen Schnitt um den Finger. Schwach umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Heilzauber. Eine Narbe blieb allerdings.

„Miss Granger? Können Sie aufstehen? Jetzt ist alles vorbei." Die Frau lächelte leicht und gab ihr ihren Ring zurück. Wo vorhin ein smaragdfarbener Stein gewesen war, war jetzt ein tiefschwarzer. Der Trank musste ihn verfärbt haben.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Ihnen eine Frage stellen.", sagte die Frau, die mit den anderen Blicke austauschte. „Was haben Sie an der Zeremonie verändert?"

Hermine wurde zu ihrem Ärger rot. Sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin. „Ähem."

Die Frau schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Wir konnten den goldenen Glanz auch sehen; das ist die Umkehr der ersten Bindung gewesen. Normalerweise kämen zwei Schritte zum Lösen des Bandes, bei Ihnen hier nur einer. Wie wir alle sehen konnten, der Kuss zwischen Ihnen und Mr Malfoy, als die Schwüre gesprochen wurden. Was haben Sie getan?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Sagen Sie es uns! Es ist wichtig!", drängte sie einer der Zauberer. „Wir müssen wissen, was schief gelaufen ist bei Ihrer Zeremonie! Das kam noch nie vor!"

Hermine faltete ihre Hände und seufzte. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, konnte sie es genauso gut zugeben, sie würden es ja ohnehin herausfinden. „Malfoy und ich hatten keine besonders gute Vorgeschichte, um es mal so auszudrücken. Also habe ich den Bindungszauber so modifiziert, dass ein einziger Kuss genügen würde, um das Band zu komplettieren. Das ist bei niemandem so, nur bei uns. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich.", gestand sie schließlich.

Würde man sie dafür nach Askaban schicken?

Hermine hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass die Zauberer und die Hexe vor ihr zu lachen beginnen würden.

„Die Prophezeiung hat wieder einmal recht, Valerie.", sagte einer der Zauberer zu der Frau.

Hermine verstand gar nichts mehr. „Wollen Sie mir erklären, was los ist? Muss ich… werde ich… bestraft werden?"

„Wir werden erst noch den Schweigezauber über Sie legen, dann werde ich Ihnen alles ganz genau erklären.", versprach die Frau mit Vornamen Valerie.

„_Pacta silencii servanda_!", riefen dieAnwesenden und Hermine spürte etwas, das sich über sie legte und das sich anfühlte, als wäre sie soeben durch einen Geist hindurchgegangen. „Du wirst jetzt vor niemandem über deine Arbeit oder deine Erlebnisse hier reden können.", erklärte Valerie.

„Nun zu dem Zeremonienzauber, den du unerlaubterweise ausgeführt hast: das Lustige daran ist, dass du in diesem Fachbereich, meist der Liebe, arbeiten wirst. Nur du wirst die Tür, die immer verschlossen ist, öffnen und den Raum betreten können. Dahinter befindet sich uralte Magie, mit der du umgehen können musst, aber dass du das kannst, hast du ja bereits bewiesen.

Aber für heute ist es genug. Komm morgen wieder, frisch und ausgeruht."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermine stand draußen vor der Telefonzelle in Muggellondon. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade eben passiert war. Sie war frei von Draco Malfoy. _Frei_! Sie hatte ihr Leben wieder. Doch was war mit Draco? Man hatte ihr zwar gesagt, er würde in St. Mungos gut versorgt, aber davon musste sie sich ein eigenes Bild machen.

Sie blickte sich vorsichtig um und disapparierte dann zu St. Mungos. Zuerst strauchelte sie ein bisschen, weil ihr schwindlig wurde. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand nicht mehr nach Hause apparieren sollte. Immerhin gab es noch die U-Bahn.

Sie erfragte sich die Zimmernummer von Malfoy und ging ihn besuchen. Er lag, leichenblass, auf einem Bett und schien in einer Ohnmacht zu sein. Hermine dachte, dass ihn der ganze Prozess viel mehr mitgenommen hatte als sie selbst. Sie sah an seiner Hand seinen Ehering glänzen. Der Stein darin hatte sich ebenfalls schwarz verfärbt. Hermine schob ihn von seinem Finger herunter und bemerkte, dass Blut von der geröteten Stelle tropfte, wo der Ring gewesen war.

Rasch heilte sie die Stelle, wo ebenfalls eine Narbe zurückblieb und steckte ihm den Ring dann wieder an.

Jetzt war er auch frei. Jetzt konnte er sich eine suchen, die er wirklich liebte und mit der er keine hässliche Vorgeschichte hatte. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für sie haben sollte. Diese ganze Rosen- Geschichte… wahrscheinlich hatte er eingesehen, dass die ewigen Streitereien nichts brachten und er sein Leben mit ihr fristen musste, ob es ihnen beiden nun passte oder nicht.

Hermine drückte seine Hand, dann ging sie. Er würde es überleben und als freier Mann nach Hause gehen können.

Aber Hermine konnte nicht mehr zurück ins Manor.

Sie verließ das Krankenhaus und stieg in die nächste U-Bahn. Sie fuhr zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Den Ort, den sie in den letzten Monaten gemieden hatte. Hermine ging bis zu ihrem Haus, holte die Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und sperrte etwas nervös auf.

Das Haus war so, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatte, als sie ihre Eltern in die vermeintliche Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Mit ein paar Reinigungssprüchen brachte sie das verstaubte Haus wieder so auf Vordermann, dass es bewohnbar war. Dann ging sie in ihr altes Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Da erst fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihren Ehering wieder angesteckt hatte. Hermine nahm ihn ab und steckte ihn in ihre Handtasche. Zurück im Bett, verfiel Hermine in tiefen Schlaf.

Da träumte sie von Draco Malfoy. _Sie stand vor einer Glastür und blickte in den Raum… es war das Krankenzimmer von Malfoy… einige Heiler standen um ihn herum. Sie hörte nichts, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er vor Qual laut schrie und sich wand vor Schmerzen. Die Heiler versuchten mit Gewalt, ihn zu bändigen. Da fing er auf einmal ihren Blick auf und verstummte… er rannte zu der Glastür und hämmerte dagegen… sie sah seinen flehenden Blick in seinen grauen Augen… ein goldener Glanz umgab ihn, der jedoch nicht wie bei Hermine in sie zurückkehrte, sondern nach außen hin verschwand. Malfoys Augen wurden wässerig und unklar und er sackte zu Boden._

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf. War das nur ein Traum oder hatte er das wirklich so erlebt? Sie hoffte, dass Ersteres zutraf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einer Eule erwartet. Narcissas Eule. Hermine las den Brief. Narcissa verlangte zu wissen, wo Hermine war und schrieb, dass Draco in St. Mungos lag.

Hermine überlegte hin und her, dennoch war es jetzt viel zu früh, eine Aussage zu den Dingen, die gerade passierten, zu treffen. Sie holte ihre Feder und antwortete:

_Liebe Narcissa,_

_es tut mir leid, dass du dir um mich Sorgen gemacht hast. Mir geht es gut. Ich weiß über Draco bereits Bescheid und ich glaube, ich kann sicher sagen, dass er wieder vollständig genesen wird. Bitte mach dir um mich keine Gedanken! Und bitte lass nicht nach mir suchen, es ist alles bestens und ich werde dich wissen lassen, was los ist, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Hermine wusste im Moment wirklich nicht, wie sie Narcissa oder irgendwem erklären sollte, was gestern passiert war. Vielleicht musste sie es zumindest ihrer Ex- Schwiegermutter gar nicht erklären, Draco würde bestimmt bald zu sich kommen und sich das meiste selbst zusammenreimen. Das war freilich ein feiger Ausweg, aber die Enttäuschung in Narcissas Augen wollte Hermine nicht sehen. Diese Frau hatte sich für sie eingesetzt und ein bisschen die Rolle einer Mutter übernommen. Hermine kam sich unglaublich undankbar vor. Sich selber sagte sie, dass ihr ganzes Zusammenleben von Anfang an erzwungen war.

Draco… Hermine vermisste ihn irgendwie. Es war seltsam, wieder alleine zu schlafen. In seiner Gegenwart hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt… und jetzt war sie in dem Haus ihrer verstorbenen Eltern, allein.

Hermine seufzte. Bald würde sie auch ihren Freunden Bescheid geben müssen.

Sie machte sich fertig und apparierte ins Ministerium. Hermine fragte sich, wie sie in den Trakt der Mysteriumsabteilung kommen sollte, aber als sie sich der verschlossenen Tür, von der Harry damals so oft geträumt hatte, näherte, öffnete diese sich von selbst.

Valerie empfing Hermine. Nun stellte sie sich auch offiziell vor. „Ich bin übrigens Valerie Jones. Sag ruhig ‚Du' zu mir, immerhin sind wir jetzt Kollegen. Komm, gehen wir… du wirst finden, was du zu tun hast, Hermine." Sie führte Hermine in den sich drehenden Raum. Hermine fragte, weil sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte: „Wo ist die Tür, die immer verschlossen bleibt?"

Der runde Raum stoppte und direkt vor Hermine war eine Tür. Hermine fand es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie verschlossen blieb. Aber sie musste sich für sie öffnen, richtig? Hermine legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die antike Klinke und drückte nach unten. Nichts passierte.

Hermine ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte sich nicht darauf vorbereitet. Es musste einen Zauberspruch dafür geben, richtig?

Valerie wartete geduldig. „Jeder, der hier neu anfängt muss erst einmal selbst herausfinden, wie er in seine Unterabteilung am besten hereinkommt… ich kann dir nur sagen, wie ich es immer mache. Ich arbeite bei der Zeit… um gewisse Dinge berühren zu können, die nur ich berühren kann, stelle ich mich immer auf die _Zeit_ ein. Ich stelle mir mein bisheriges Leben als eine Gerade mit diversen einschneidenden Punkten aus meinem Leben vor…"

Hermine dachte nach. Sie musste Zugang zu dem Begriff „Liebe" finden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte daran, als sie vor ein paar Tagen Draco Malfoy geküsst hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, es jetzt wieder zu tun. Beinahe spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren… ein eigenartiges Verlangen nach ihm… sie drückte die Klinke und die Tür öffnete sich. Das war ja so einfach wie Apparieren.

Hermine trat einen Schritt in den dunklen Raum hinein. Sie wollte sich nach Valerie umdrehen, aber hinter ihr schlug die Tür zu und sie war allein. Ach, warum dachte sie eigentlich an Malfoy?

Ein silbriger Glanz war am anderen Ende des Raumes sichtbar. „_Lumos_!", flüsterte Hermine. Sie sah sich um. Eine Vielzahl an seltsamen Gerätschaften stand herum und einige Kessel mit brodelndem Inhalt waren hinter einem Bücherregal versteckt.

Und in der Mitte war ein steinernes Becken, wo eine große, bräunliche und doch transparente, aufgedunsene Kugel schwebte und von goldenen Fäden umschlungen und durchzogen war. Es sah so aus, als würde sich das Ganze bewegen und drehen.

Hermine näherte sich fasziniert und streckte wider besseres Wissens ihre Hand aus. „Halt! Nicht berühren!", durchbrach eine scharfe Stimme die Stille. Hermine zuckte zurück und riss sich von dieser Kugel los. Mr Croaker hatte den Raum unbemerkt betreten und kam auf sie zu.

Offensichtlich konnte er alle Unterabteilungen betreten, da er hier der Chef war. Oder es lag an ihrer Anwesenheit, dass er hereinkommen konnte. „Wie ich sehe, Miss Granger, sind Sie wohlauf. Besser, als ich erwartet habe. Aber man hat mir von Ihrem Betrug erzählt, was so Einiges erklären dürfte.", sagte er mit tadelnder Stimme.

„In Zukunft erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie nun als Mitglied des Zaubereiministeriums und meiner Abteilung ein tadelloses Benehmen an den Tag legen und die Mysteriumsabteilung nach außen hin so repräsentieren, dass es kein schlechtes Licht auf uns wirft.", belehrte er sie.

„Des Weiteren muss Ihnen eines klar sein: Sie mögen eine fähige Hexe sein und es wurde prophezeit, dass Sie die Hüterin dieser Art der Magie sind, aber ich möchte Sie ausdrücklich davor warnen, hier Dinge zu berühren, deren Magie oder Wesen Sie noch nicht ergründet haben. Nicht einmal das Schicksal kann Sie vor irreparablen Unfällen bewahren."

Hermine nickte eingeschüchtert. Wie dumm von ihr, so nahe an die Kugel heranzutreten.

„Sie werden bei mir lernen.", fuhr Croaker versöhnlicher fort. „Ich kann Ihnen die grundlegenden Dinge und Abläufe hier im Ministerium beibringen, aber was die Forschung anbelangt… da müssen Sie sich ganz auf sich selbst verlassen, es liegt gewissermaßen in Ihrem Blut."

Hermine verstand eigentlich nicht wirklich, was sie hier sollte. Was wusste sie denn schon von Liebe und der Bindungsmagie und allem…? Malfoy wusste vermutlich noch mehr als sie davon.

„Ich… ich glaube, es muss ein Irrtum vorliegen.", sagte sie langsam. Sie hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. „Ich weiß wirklich nichts von alledem…"

Mr Croaker lachte leise, aber nicht hämisch. „Miss Granger, das mag Ihnen nun so vorkommen. Aber Sie haben es geschafft, die Zeremonienmagie zu verändern, einen Ausweg aus dem Ehegesetz zu finden. Sie haben es geschafft, diese Türe hier zu öffnen, die sonst jedem verschlossen bleibt- außer dem wahren Hüter dieses Geheimnisses. Nicht einmal ich kann diesen Raum ohne Ihr Beisein betreten. Sie müssen also wissen, was Liebe ist, sonst stünden wir nicht hier."

Hermine war verwirrt. Sie hatte aber doch an Malfoy gedacht, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Nur, weil sie sich jetzt vertrugen und sich geküsst hatten, konnte man doch noch lange nicht von Liebe sprechen. Dann wiederum gab es mehrere Arten von Liebe. Die der Eltern und die der Freunde. Diese Arten zumindest waren ihr nicht fremd.

„Ähm, ja gut, Mr Croaker.", sagte Hermine und besann sich wieder auf das Wichtige. „Was muss ich denn tun- was soll ich lernen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich zunächst diese Kugel hier genauer ansehen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann wissen Sie schon sehr genau, was das wirklich ist."

Hermine trat wieder einen Schritt näher an das Becken. „Ich weiß ni-… Oh. _Oh_.", machte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich weiß es doch!", rief sie aus, „Es ist so ein Sandkorn, nicht? _Das_ Sandkorn, mit dem alles begann."

Croaker schenkte ihr ein echtes Lächeln. „Sehen Sie nun die Parallelen?", fragte er Hermine.

Dann zog er ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche. Es war gläsern, und darin befand sich ein goldener Faden, genau so einer, wie hunderte andere, die das Sandkorn durchdrangen. „Das, Miss Granger, ist Ihre und Draco Malfoys Bindungsenergie, die wir gestern gelöst haben. Sehen Sie, in der Kugel sind sehr viele andere… Sie gehören alle zu denjenigen, deren Ringe in dem Nachbarraum gelagert sind. Sie waren gestern schon einmal dort."

„Ja.", sagte Hermine, zutiefst beeindruckt.

„Eine Ihrer Aufgaben wird es sein, die Ringe mit dieser Magie zu verbinden. Ihre Vorgänger haben alles aufgeschrieben, hier, sehen Sie." Und Croaker wies auf eines der Bücherregale, in denen tinten- und zaubertrankverschmierte Tagebücher aufgereiht waren.

„Solange Sie nicht die Energien verbinden, wird es keine Hochzeiten mehr geben.", erklärte Hermines Chef weiter, „Sie sehen, das versetzt Sie unter etwas Zeitdruck, Miss Granger, wo gerade jetzt Dutzende Hochzeiten anstehen. Am besten, Sie lesen erst einmal. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, zögern Sie nicht zu mir zu kommen oder einen Ihrer Mitarbeiter zu konsultieren."

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Ach, halt.", sagte Croaker noch und drehte sich wieder um. „Diese da gehört Ihnen. Verwahren Sie sie sicher." Und er drückte Hermine das Fläschchen mit dem goldenen Faden in die Hand. Ehrfürchtig nahm sie es entgegen.

Das war der Zauber, der Draco und sie verbunden hatte. Hermine ließ das Fläschchen in ihre Tasche gleiten. Sie musste sich noch überlegen, was sie damit anstellen würde.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermine zog das letzte der neueren Bücher aus dem Regal. „Brandon Sander, Mai 1995.", las sie von der ersten Seite ab. Das war dann wohl ihr Vorgänger. Sie begann, seine Mitschriften zu lesen. Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass das Ministerium gewisse Vorgänge unter Verschluss hielt, wenn man sich so ansah, was Brandon alles geschrieben hatte.

Hermine wusste zwar, dass das Zaubereiministerium ein regulatives Organ war. Doch inwieweit es ihr Leben kontrollierte oder überwachte, das war Hermine nicht bewusst gewesen. Hier las sie, dass jede Art von Bindungsmagie durch Tracing-Zauber verfolgt und dokumentiert wurde. Größtenteils automatisch, doch bei Auffälligkeiten würden Memos an sie geschickt werden, die sie über die Vorkommnisse informierten.

Meistens schien es darum zu gehen, dass Leute, deren Ehepartner sie betrog, ihren Ehering verfluchten und sich dabei aus Versehen den Finger abschnitten oder so etwas in der Art; Hermine sah, dass sie auch auf Außeneinsätze gehen musste. „Ohhh…", machte sie verdutzt, als ihr aufging, dass sie eine fast abgeschlossene Heilerausbildung besaß. Sie sollte wohl die Menschen heilen und ihre Bindungsmagie wiederherstellen. Irgendwie ergab das Sinn – in beide Disziplinen war sie immerhin schon eingearbeitet.

Nun, unter dieser Aufgabe konnte sie sich definitiv etwas vorstellen.

Hermine hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben. Sie überlegte, kam jedoch nicht darauf, was es war und daher fuhr sie mit ihrer Lektüre fort. Ohne zu wissen, woher sie es wieder wusste, sagte Hermine laut: „Die Prophezeiung!"

Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Mr Croaker gesagt hatte. _„Haben Sie nicht Ihre eigene Prophezeiung gesehen?" _Was war, wenn sie in ihrem Leben genau das getan hatte, was vorhergesagt worden war? Dann waren alle ihre Entscheidungen, die sie jemals bewusst und unbewusst getroffen hatte, Teil eines übergeordneten Ganzen und somit ihr _vorherbestimmt_. Also hatte sie nichts selbst entschieden, folgerte Hermine daraus.

Die Idee gefiel ihr in keinster Weise. Sie wollte nicht determiniert sein.

Hermine legte das Tagebuch beiseite, mit der Absicht, den Raum der Prophezeiungen aufzusuchen. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn wiederfinden würde.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang nutzlos herumgeirrt war, fand sie den langen dunklen Gang, der zu dem Raum führen musste. Hermine war heilfroh, auf ihrer Suche niemandem begegnet zu sein. Sie wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum sie an ihrem ersten Tag bereits herumstreunte wie damals als Schüler in Hogwarts.

Sie schritt entlang der riesigen Regalreihen in dem gigantischen Saal. „_Lumos_!", flüsterte Hermine. „E… F… G…Gr… Granger, Hermine.", murmelte sie. Auf einem Regal in ihrer Augenhöhe befand sich eine dieser Glaskugeln, die ihren Namen trug. _Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy von Cassandra Trelawney. _Mein Name steht drauf, ich darf sie nehmen!', dachte Hermine und ergriff die Kugel. Sie spürte, wie sie sich in ihrer Hand erwärmte. Wahrscheinlich war es Glück, dass diese Kugel noch existierte, wenn man bedachte, welches Chaos sie während ihrem fünften Schuljahr hier angerichtet hatten.

Hermine ließ die Kugel rasch in ihre Jackentasche gleiten. Sie kam sich wie ein Dieb vor, aber sie musste ihre Neugierde einfach befriedigen und sich anhören, was Cassandra Trelawney zu sagen hatte, auch wenn sie nicht an so einen Unsinn wie Wahrsagen glaubte.

Hermine beendete ihren Arbeitstag relativ zeitig – sie hatte gelesen, dass Unsägliche flexible Arbeitszeiten besaßen, denn die Außeneinsätze erforderten mitunter auch, dass man um drei Uhr morgens den Ort des Geschehens aufsuchen musste.

Sie hatte vorhin auch noch eine Führung durch die einzelnen Unterabteilungen der Mysteriumsabteilung bekommen und hatte jetzt ein einigermaßen gutes Bild davon, wofür und für wen sie zuständig war.

Hermine apparierte zu ihrem Elternhause. Über kurz oder lang würden die Malfoys sie dort aufspüren. Aber Hermine wollte sich nicht überraschen lassen und legte daher diverse Schutzzauber auf das Haus, sodass niemand ungebeten hereinkommen würde.

Dann schrieb sie jeweils an Ginny, Harry und Ron Briefe, in denen sie ihnen mitteilte, dass sich in ihrem Leben etwas geändert hatte und sie dringend mit ihnen sprechen musste. Als Treffpunkt nannte sie ihnen die nahegelegene U-Bahnstation, nachdem sie nicht einfach in ihr Haus apparieren konnten.

Sie schickte ihre eigene Eule los und bemerkte, dass eine andere auf ihrem Fensterbrett wartete. Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht – sie kannte das Tier der Malfoys.

Und sie erkannte Dracos Handschrift. Einerseits freute sich Hermine, dass er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, doch andererseits hatte sie ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als sie den Brief in den Fingern hielt.

Nach kurzem Überlegen warf sie ihn ungeöffnet in ihr Kaminfeuer. Was wollte Malfoy denn noch von ihr? Sie hatte irgendein Gefühl für ihn entwickelt, aber nie im Leben würde sie in das Malfoy Manor zu Draco zurückgehen. Sie hatte ihre Freiheit. Die würde sie nicht wieder hergeben. Nicht für ein paar alberne, mädchenhafte Gefühle, die sich in Kürze ohnehin in Luft auflösen würden. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein als mit Viktor Krum oder Ron?

Eine Woche lang erhielt sie jeden Tag einen Brief mit Malfoys Handschrift, dann nicht mehr. Das verletzte Hermine mehr, als sie sich selber eingestehen wollte. Denn es bedeutete, dass Draco aufgegeben hatte. Sie sagte sich, dass er nun ein eigenständiges Leben führen konnte, genau wie sie. Außerdem war sie mit ihrer neuen Arbeit viel zu beschäftigt, um sich groß um ihre Freunde kümmern zu können – da hatte sie erst recht nicht Zeit für eine Beziehung.

Ein paar der Mitarbeiter, die für dieselbe Art von Magie zuständig waren, hatten sie in den letzten vier Wochen eingearbeitet. Hermine war bei vielen Eheschließungen mit dabei und hatte bereits eine selbst durchführen dürfen. Mit ihrer Identität hielt sie es genauso wie nicht wenige der Unsäglichen – sie verschleierte sie. Anonymität vor den Hochzeitsgästen garantierte ihr die Ruhe, die sie brauchte, um die Zauber korrekt durchzuführen.

Als Kriegsheldin, beste Freundin von Harry Potter und intelligenteste Hexe ihres Zeitalters würden die Leute sie eher mit Fragen bestürmen als sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen lassen und dem Brautpaar wollte sie bestimmt nicht die Schau stehlen. Hermines Kollegen aus allen möglichen Abteilungen waren, auf ihre Art und Weise, auch Genies. Manch einer war ähnlich bekannt wie Hermine, daher zogen es viele vor, ihr Aussehen zu verändern.

Wenn Hermine nicht gerade in ihrer alltäglichen Routine eingespannt war, widmete sie sich ganz und gar der Forschung. Eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass sie dies nur tat, um sich von Draco Malfoy abzulenken, denn dieser und die gestohlene Prophezeiung ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Zu gerne hätte sie erfahren, was er so trieb, aber das ging nicht. Sie konnte mit ihm keine Freundschaft haben wie mit Harry und Ron – aber eine Beziehung kam auch auf gar keinen Fall in Frage. Und den Mut, sich die Prophezeiung anzuhören, hatte Hermine trotz ihrer Neugierde immer noch nicht aufgebracht.

Hermine hatte alle Tagebücher gelesen und war dabei, die Magie des Sandkorns zu erforschen. Sie konnte keine praktischen Experimente an ihm vornehmen. Doch Hermine hatte den großen Vorteil ihren Vorgängern gegenüber, dass sie genau wusste, wie das Sandkorn wirken musste. Außerdem hatte sie die Bindungsenergie von sich und Draco. Einen Teil davon hatte sie in den Stein ihres ehemaligen Eherings fließen lassen, den sie als hübsches Erinnerungsstück an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Mit dem anderen Teil forschte sie.

Ein Memo flatterte in ihren Raum. Hermine entfaltete es und verdrehte die Augen. „_Schon wieder_ eine Hochzeit?! Ich dachte, wir hätten jetzt für die nächsten Jahre unsere Ruhe – letzte Woche sind doch die letzten, die das Ehegesetz betrifft, getraut worden.", rief Hermine ihrem Kollegen Michael im Nachbarzimmer zu.

Michael war nur vier Jahre älter als sie – der einzige junge Kollege. Hermine hatte sich sofort mit ihm angefreundet und genoss ihre Zusammenarbeit, denn er war ziemlich intelligent und man konnte sich mit ihm gut unterhalten. Dass sie im Grunde gerade zu seiner Chefin ausgebildet wurde - immerhin war Hermine die einzige, die die immer verschlossene Tür öffnen konnte – störte ihn auch nicht. Hermine war froh darum. Zu oft dachte sie an Ron, der es nie verwinden könnte, wenn sie eine Stufe über ihm stand.

„Nun, dann sind das vielleicht noch ein paar Nachzügler. Außerdem werden immer wieder Leute volljährig und das Gesetz greift. Wenn du willst, kümmere ich mich um die Ringe und präpariere sie.", antwortete ihr Freund und kam zu ihr herüber. „Gut, denn ich muss mich jetzt dann gleich um meinen Zaubertrank kümmern.", erwiderte Hermine. Sie war auch die Einzige, die mit der ursprünglichen Magie des Sandkorns umgehen konnte. Nur sie konnte die Bindungsmagie herausholen. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber zog sie einen goldenen Faden aus der Kugel; genauso, wie wenn man ein Denkarium benutzte. Zumindest war das für Hermine so – für ihren Vorgänger Brandon hatte es sich eher angefühlt wie eine schwierige Zauberstabbewegung, wie sie aus seinem Tagebuch entnommen hatte. Es war eben sehr individuell.

Sie ließ die Magie in ein Glasröhrchen fallen und gab es Michael. Er würde sich darum kümmern, dass die Magie in die Zielobjekte, sprich die zwei Eheringe, einsinken und sich dort verfestigen würde. Diesen komplexen Zauber konnte man erlernen, dazu musste man nicht _berufen_ sein.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. Unter ihrer Kleidung konnte sie ihren Ring spüren. Es beruhigte sie irgendwie.

Sie streute getrocknetes Zitronengras in ihren Zaubertrank und rührte drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Sie verstand die Wirkung des Grases in diesem Trank nicht, richtete sich aber nach dem Rezept ihres Vorgängers. Woran sie gerade arbeitete, war ein Universalheilmittel gegen jedwede Art von Liebestränken. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon hundert Versuche hinter sich, aber es war ihr noch nicht gelungen, den Trank so mit einer Antibindung zu modifizieren, dass er auf alle Liebestränke wirkte.

Während Hermine den Trank köcheln ließ, dachte sie an ihre Freunde. Sie schienen alle glücklich zu sein. Ginny freute sich auf ihr erstes Kind. Hermine freute sich einerseits mit ihr, aber andererseits verstand sie es nicht. Ginny war ein Jahr jünger als sie, weniger intelligent und doch so viel weiter…

Natürlich wussten ihre Freunde mittlerweile, dass sie und Malfoy geschieden waren und sie jetzt in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeitete. Nachdem keiner von ihnen ein großer Fan Malfoys gewesen war, hatten sie Hermines neue Arbeit, ihr neues Leben, sofort gut geheißen und sie beglückwünscht.

„Hey, Hermine!" Sie zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Michael?" Hermine lächelte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir heute Abend essen gehen willst, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Anschließend müssen wir noch nach Northampton – die 48-Stunden-Frist der optimalen Trennungszeit sind bei den… wie hießen sie noch gleich? Hayes? Abgelaufen und wir müssen ihnen ihre Ringe wieder geben, nachdem sie sich eine Scheidung nicht leisten können."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, warum nicht? Ich muss nur noch eine Zutat hinzugeben, dann wäre ich fertig." Es war schon Monate her, dass sie zum letzten Mal etwas in der Öffentlichkeit unternommen hatte. Der ganze Hype um ihre Person, dazu die Paranoia, Malfoy könnte auftauchen, ließen Hermine lieber in ihrem Haus sitzen, anstatt das Leben zu genießen. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie auf jeden Fall eine Konfrontation mit Malfoy vermeiden.

Michael apparierte sie in die Nähe eines Muggelrestaurants. „Du isst Sushi?", fragte Hermine ziemlich überrascht. Ihr Freund lachte. „Ich bin zwar reinblütig, aber warum sollte ich auf die guten Dinge der Muggel verzichten?" Hermine erwiderte darauf nichts. Und wenn es auch noch andere reinblütige Zauberer gab, die es mittlerweile genauso sahen wie Michael?

Während dem Essen fragte Hermine: „Wie war das eigentlich bei dir? Wie bist du zur Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen? Hat dich das Heiratsgesetz denn überhaupt noch beeinflusst?"

Michael zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Nein, mich hat es gerade nicht mehr getroffen. Ich habe nach Hogwarts das Aurorentraining angefangen. Aber im August, kurz nachdem ich meine Abschlussprüfungen gemacht hatte, hat mich Mr Croaker geholt. Im September wurde dann bekannt, dass dieses Gesetz verabschiedet werden würde. Meine damalige Freundin… ja, sie ist jetzt verheiratet."

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid für dich!", sagte Hermine ehrlich. Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist schon okay so. Ich denke, das war für mich ohnehin nur der Anstoß, die Beziehung abzubrechen. Sie kam damit nicht klar, dass ich einen gefährlichen Job annehmen würde. "

„Aber mit dem Gesetz – dann hast du eigentlich gar keine Chance, jemals jemanden zu finden, der deine Arbeit akzeptiert. Alle Frauen sind schon weg.", meinte Hermine. Michael lachte. „Ich hab ja noch dich!", sagte er und gab Hermine einen freundschaftlichen Stups gegen die Schulter. Sie bemerkte, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert hatte und es nur halb Spaß zwischen Freunden und Arbeitskollegen war. In der Tat war Hermine seine einzige Alternative, wenn er sich nicht im Ausland umsehen wollte.

Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir sollten bezahlen." Zusammen statten sie den Hayes einen Besuch ab. Sie wollten sich immer noch scheiden lassen, aber sie hatten kein Geld für den Umkehrzauber und den Trank. Zumal sie auch noch den Außeneinsatz des Ministeriums bezahlen mussten. Die Unsäglichen waren keine Hampelmänner, die bei jeder Ehestreiterei antanzten. Daher sprach Hermine den beiden eine Warnung aus und überreichte ihnen einen Bußgeldbescheid von 300 Galleonen.

Als sie von dem streitenden jetzt-wieder-Ehepaar loskamen, war es bereits sehr spät und Michael bot Hermine an, sie nach Hause zu bringen. „Ähm… willst du vielleicht noch ein Butterbier… oder einen Kaffee?", bot Hermine ihm an. Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke, jetzt nicht mehr… morgen aber könntest du einen Cappuccino mitbringen. Diese Trauung steht an und ich befürchte, es wird wieder ein langer Tag." „Okay, mach ich. Danke für's Heimbringen und bis morgen dann, Michael!", verabschiedete sich Hermine. Ihr Freund lächelte ihr kurz zu, dann disapparierte er.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer ließ sich Hermine auf ihre Couch fallen. Irgendwie war ihr sehr seltsam zumute. Es hing mit ihrem Arbeitskollegen zusammen.

Am nächsten Morgen schlüpfte Hermine wieder in ihre Verkleidung. Sie tippte ihre Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab an und sofort wurden sie blond und glatt. Anschließend zog sie sich ein grünes Kleid an, das dem Rahmen angemessen war.

Sie apparierte ins Ministerium, wo Michael und Mr Croaker schon auf sie warteten. „Miss Granger, guten Morgen!", begrüßte ihr Chef sie, während Hermine ihren „Coffee to go" verteilte. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie den Termin heute nicht wahrnehmen wollen. Ich werde an Ihrer Stelle gehen. Danke für den Kaffee.", sagte ihr Chef.

Hermine war überrascht. Warum wollte er sie nicht mit Michael auf diese Hochzeit schicken? Sie hatte das Ganze doch schon hundert Mal mitgemacht und selbst die Zeremonienzauber ausgeführt. „Aber, Sir, warum trauen Sie mir das heute denn nicht zu?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Michael und Croaker tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus. „Nun, Miss Granger – wenn _Sie _es sich zutrauen – dann bin ich der letzte, der Sie von Ihrer Arbeit abhält."

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher. Was war so anders an der heutigen Hochzeit wie an den Dutzenden vorher? Vielleicht war das hier eine Probe, ob sie auch wirklich geeignet war. Sie war hier schon ein gutes halbes Jahr. Ja, das musste es sein: ihre Probezeit näherte sich dem Ende zu. Bevor sie eine Festanstellung erhielt, musste sie sich bewähren und zeigen, dass sie ihrer zukünftigen Führungsposition gerecht werden konnte. Natürlich, sie musste den Ablauf selbst perfekt kennen, bevor sie delegieren konnte. Ob sie nun eine Berufung besaß oder nicht.

Ohne Umschweife sagte sie zu Michael: „Nun gut denn, hole bitte die Ringe aus der Verborgenen Krypta und die Traudokumente von unserer Sekretärin." Michael blickte sie erstaunt an, nickte aber und folgte ihrem Befehl. Hermines Chef zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, kommentierte aber nichts, sondern nippte an seinem Kaffee.

Hermine ging in ihr eigenes Büro und überflog noch einmal das Memo, das ihr Ort und Zeit nannte. Gut, sie würden pünktlich sein. Was den Namen der angehenden Eheleute und ihren persönlichen, individuellen Schwur anbelangte, da würde Michael sie schon noch briefen. Neben den traditionellen magischen Schwüren wollten die meisten noch irgendeinen kitschigen Schwur für ewige Liebe ableisten – die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass alle Sätze im Grunde gleich waren und selten ein origineller dabei war.

Bei der Feier angekommen, nahm Michael sie am Arm, zog sie von einer Gruppe von Gästen weg und blickte sie ernsthaft an. „Hermine, wirklich, ich verstehe, wenn du das heute nicht machen willst. Vor Croaker das nicht zuzugeben ist das eine – aber ich bin dein Freund, und wenn du willst, führe ich die Zauber durch und du unterstützt mich nur."


	28. Chapter 28

Hermine zog ihren Arm ärgerlich aus seinem Griff. „Was ist los, Michael? Ist das hier irgendein bescheuerter Test? Warum glauben auf einmal alle, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht richtig machen kann? Du _weißt_, dass ich das hier kann, ohne einen Fehler zu machen.", zischte sie wütend.

„Tu nicht so, als wenn da nichts wäre, das dich berühren würde!", sagte Michael leise, wenn auch in verärgertem Ton. „Ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass du nicht _so_ tough bist, Hermine. Und das ist auch okay, weißt du? Du warst mit ihm _Monate_ zusammen. Zur Hölle, ich wäre niemals freiwillig zur Hochzeit meiner Ex gegangen."

„Was!?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich war mit niemandem zusammen und wovon sprichst du?" Michael runzelte seine Stirn. „Du… du… _Malfoy_!?", stotterte Hermine. „_Ihn _sollen wir…!?"

„Hast du das Memo nicht gelesen, bevor du es an mich weitergeschickt hast?", fragte Michael leise. „Nein, nur den Anfang… ich war mit meinem Zaubertrank abgelenkt!", verteidigte sich Hermine. Michael seufzte. „Ja, es geht um Malfoy. Er heiratet heute eine in England lebende Französin. Gabrielle Delacour ist ihr Name."

Hermine machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie sich an eine Wand anlehnen konnte. Oh Merlin. „Er… er muss wieder heiraten, nachdem ich weg bin, oder?" Michael zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich denke schon, ja. Es tut mir leid, Hermine." Hermine schüttelte stur ihren Kopf. „Nein. Nein, Michael. Das muss es nicht. Lass uns mit der ganzen Sache einfach so umgehen, wie wenn nichts wäre. Denn aus meiner Sicht ist nichts. Ich hatte nie eine richtige _Beziehung_ zu Malfoy." Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Warum sie das so aufregte, wusste Hermine selber nicht. Was kümmerte sie jetzt noch Draco Malfoy? Sie hatte ihn bestimmt ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und er konnte sie ja auch nicht erkennen, wenn sie so anders aussah. Warum musste es sie dann so ankratzen?

„Wie du meinst, Hermine.", sagte Michael nur und schaute sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Hermine nahm sich zusammen und suchte zuerst die Braut, Gabrielle, auf. Ihr verschlug es zuerst einmal die Sprache, als sie sah, wie aus dem hübschen Mädchen eine wunderschöne Frau geworden war. Wie bei ihrer Schwester Fleur hatte sich wohl auch bei Gabrielle das Veela-Gen durchgesetzt.

Mit einem Mal wurde sich Hermine bewusst, wie hässlich und einfach sie neben Gabrielle wirken musste. Lachhaft war ihr Gedankenspiel, dass Malfoy es mit ihr vielleicht und möglicherweise doch ernst gemeint haben könnte.

„Miss Delacour?", würgte Hermine hervor. „Ich… eh, heiße Granger, und bin Ihr Ministeriumsbeauftragter heute. Mein Kollege Michael Bradbury und ich werden Ihre Trauung mit Mr Malfoy vornehmen. Haben Sie denn noch spezielle Wünsche?", erkundigte sie sich so freundlich wie möglich.

Gabrielle fixierte Hermine hinter sich durch den Spiegel, vor dem sie gerade saß und ihre perfekte Frisur richtete. „Miss… Granger? Wie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter?", fragte sie zurück. „Ja, genau wie die.", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig. „Nun, Draco und ich haben keine speziellen Wünsche.", informierte sie Hermine mit beinahe herablassendem Ton. „Finden Sie nicht auch, dass mein Kleid leicht unvorteilhaft sitzt?"

Damit stand sie auf und drehte sich um, sodass sie Hermine nun direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

Hermine kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hals. Das Kleid saß perfekt. Gabrielle Delacour hatte einen perfekten Körper. Und sie hatte eine wahnsinnige Ausstrahlung, noch mehr als Fleur. Hermine wollte sie gerne darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, als persönliche Beraterin und Stylistin der Braut zu fungieren. Trotzdem sagte sie: „Miss Delacour, ich finde, das Kleid sitzt perfekt. Und Sie sollten langsam kommen, die Zeremonie soll in wenigen Minuten beginnen." Nur weil Hermine schlecht gelaunt war, hatte sie nicht das Recht, einer anderen Frau diesen wichtigen Tag zu vermiesen.

„Fleur, mon cherie, allez!", rief Gabrielle. ‚Mein Zeichen, um zu gehen!', dachte Hermine erleichtert und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Altar. In der Zauberwelt hieß das genauso, auch wenn das Ganze, im Gegensatz zu Muggelbrauchtum, mit einer Kirche herzlich wenig gemeinsam hatte und unter freiem Himmel stattfand.

Hermine wartete am Ende der Stuhlreihen. Erst wenn das Brautpaar vorbeigehen würde, würden sie und Michael diskret folgen. Ihr Kollege kam nur kurze Zeit später. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Malfoy abgestimmt. „Also, wie gehabt.", murmelte Hermine, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, „Du hältst die Ringe, ich beginne damit, die Verbindung herzustellen, du vertiefst sie, während ich die Ringe anstecke und dann besiegeln wir sie gemeinsam dem letzten der drei Zauber." Michael nickte ungeduldig. Dieses Spielchen hatten sie in den letzten Wochen mehr als oft gespielt.

Hermine fiel da noch etwas ein, als sie unwillkürlich an Ron denken musste. Und im Grunde waren alle Männer gleich, von dem her: „Ehhm, Michael, ich muss dich vorwarnen… Gabrielle Delacour hat etwas von einer Veela. Nur… bitte, reiß dich zusammen." Michael legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte Hermine vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich bitte dich, du musst mir nicht sagen, dass ich mich professionell verhalten soll. Ich bin keine sechzehn Jahre mehr alt."

„Es geht los!", sagte Hermine, bevor sie jetzt darüber streiten konnten.

Sie sah Gabrielle Delacour neben Draco Malfoy über den Rasen schweben. Draco Malfoy schien sich im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Männern – wie Michael zum Beispiel – ihrer absoluten Schönheit kaum bewusst zu sein. Souverän und ohne zu sabbern, wie Ron es vermutlich getan hätte, führte er sie an Hermine und Michael vorbei, den Gang zwischen den Stühlen hinunter.

Hermine versetzte es einen kleinen Stich. Es war wie ein Déjà-Vu, nur dass Hermine an Gabrielles Stelle gewesen war.

Hermine atmete tief durch und schritt hinter den Trauzeugen die Gasse entlang, bis hinter den Altar, auf dem bereits die Ringe warteten.

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor; dann hielt sie ihre kleine Ansprache. _„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt…_" Währenddessen spürte sie Malfoys bohrenden Blick auf sich, der Dumbledores Röntgenblick in nichts nachstand. Gerade so, dass er sie nicht aus ihrem Konzept brachte. Dennoch färbten sich ihre Wangen unwillkürlich rot. Wie gut, dass sie schon dutzende Male diese Ansprache gehalten hatte.

„Nun beginnen wir mit den Schwüren." Hermine machte eine Zauberstabbewegung, eine liegende Acht. Aus ihrem Zauberstab floss goldener Dunst. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die ungesagten Worte. „_Consociatio conficio!" _Dass Michael hinter ihr stand, im Fall der Fälle zur Aushilfe bereit, beruhigte Hermine ungemein. Sie spürte, wie ihr Anhänger, ihr Ring, den sie stets um ihren Hals trug, warm wurde.

Dieses Ding!, dachte Hermine nun fast hasserfüllt, obwohl ihr der Ring oft Trost gespendet hatte. Hermine wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie sich von diesem dummen Ring trennen musste. Am besten jetzt sofort und bevor sie es bereuen konnte. Es war eine dauernde Erinnerung an Malfoy, ein beständiges Andenken an das, was hätte sein können und doch niemals wahr werden würde.


	29. Chapter 29

Sie drehte sich um zu Michael, der das kleine Kissen, in das die zwei Eheringe gesteckt waren, trug. Er schritt um den Altar herum und stellte sich neben Malfoy. Der Mann bekam den Ring normalerweise immer zuerst. Den zweiten konnte er im Anschluss dann der Braut anstecken. Brav streckte Malfoy seine rechte Hand aus. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, zögerte nur ganz kurz, als sie zu ihm ging und sich bewusst etwas abwandte. Sie riss sich mit einem Ruck die Kette mit ihrem Ring vom Hals und ließ sie in ihre Hand gleiten.

Es war ohnehin Malfoys Ring, sollte er ihn doch zurückhaben, ein Familienerbstück immerhin. Sie konnte und wollte dieses Ding nicht mehr haben, nicht, wenn Malfoy mit einer anderen glücklich wurde.

Hermine nahm mit ihrer freien Hand den Ehering, den ihr Michael auf dem Kissen hinstreckte, entgegen. Vorsichtig steckte sie ihn an Malfoys dargebotenen Ringfinger; mit der anderen Hand, in der sich ihr Anhänger befand, drückte sie gleichzeitig Malfoys Hand und ließ ihre Kette in seiner Handfläche zurück.

Michael indes führte mit seinem Zauberstab eine stehende Acht aus. Hermine wusste, dass er gerade angestrengt „_Consociatio lacuno_!" dachte, um die Verbindung zu vertiefen. Der goldene Glanz intensivierte sich um Malfoy.

Malfoy öffnete seine Hand und blickte schockiert auf Hermines Kette mit dem Ring. Sein Kopf schnappte nach oben und er suchte den Augenkontakt mit Hermine. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nur ein heiseres Husten hervor. ‚Er kann mich nicht erkennen!', dachte Hermine, ‚Vor ihm steht nur eine gewöhnliche, blonde Frau in grünem Kleid!'

„Mr Malfoy?", unterbrach Michael ihr Blickduell. Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und nahm den dargebotenen anderen Ring von dem Kissen. Er wandte sich mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck Gabrielle Delacour zu und ratterte sein Sprüchlein von ewiger Liebe und Treue herunter. Dann steckte er ihr den Ring an.

Hermine und Michael blickten sich an, nickten einander zu. Dieser Zauber musste synchron ausgeführt werden. ‚_Consociatio obsignamus!_' Hermine beschrieb mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder eine liegende Acht. Unendlichkeit. Unterbewusst nahm sie wahr, wie Gabrielle Malfoy antwortete, dass auch sie ihn immer lieben werde.

Der goldene Glanz um den Altar, die zwei Liebenden, wurde immer stärker. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Es hatte funktioniert. Jetzt noch der letzte Schritt, zu dem sie Michael aber nicht mehr brauchte. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Mr Malfoy, Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.", verkündete sie. Ihr Ex-Mann zog Gabrielle zu sich, küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nicht so… neutral, wie er Hermine geküsst hatte. ‚Egal jetzt!', sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, ‚Erledige den letzten offiziellen Schritt der Zeremonie!' ‚_Savationes claudent consotiationem!_', dachte Hermine den ungesagten Zauber.

Doch es passierte nichts. Kein sich intensivierender goldener Nebel um die frisch Verheirateten. ‚_Savationes claudent consotiationem!_', dachte Hermine erneut. Nichts passierte. ‚_SAVATIONES CLAUDENT CONSOCTIATIONEM!'_, schrie Hermine in Gedanken. Doch immer noch passierte nichts.

Sie blickte zu Michael hinüber. Er begriff und sie sah, wie er seine Augen vor Konzentration schloss, doch nichts geschah.

Nach einer Weile waren Draco Malfoy und Gabrielle Malfoy fertig, sich zu küssen. Ganz offensichtlich spürte Draco, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte – immerhin hatte er das ganze Procedere schon einmal durchlaufen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Kette mit dem Anhänger, den er immer noch verborgen in seiner Hand trug, dann auf Hermine, dann öffnete sich sein Mund in Überraschung.

‚Was hat er begriffen, das ich nicht verstanden habe?', wunderte sich Hermine. Sie tauschte einen panischen Blick mit Michael aus, doch auch er wusste offenbar nicht, was hier gewaltig schief lief.

Malfoy kratzte sich am Kinn, dann sagte er leise etwas zu Gabrielle, die sich daraufhin ihren Trauzeugen zuwandte.

Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackettasche heraus und richtete ihn auf Hermine. Sie sah, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, doch ihr geflüstertes „_Protego_!" kam eine Sekunde zu spät. Sie spürte, wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich veränderten und ihre Haare schwerer wurden, sah wie sie braun wurden und sich kringelten.

Verdammt! Hier konnte man nicht disapparieren.

„Hermine!", stieß Malfoy aus. „Deine Augen… ich wusste es!"

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und noch bevor Hermine irgendetwas daran ändern oder sich wehren konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Ihr Protest wurde durch Dracos Zunge verschluckt und Hermine spürte auf einmal einen fast schmerzhaften Stich und ein elektrisches Prickeln in ihrem Körper, wie sie es noch nie gespürt hatte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ Malfoy sie los und Hermine bemerkte, dass sich nun ein intensiver Glanz um sie und Malfoy gebildet hatte. Gabrielle, die etwas weiter entfernt und außerhalb des Glanzes stand, blickte fassungs- und wortlos auf beide.

Auch Michael blickte beide verständnislos an.

„Was… was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine mit rauer Stimme. „Komm, gehen wir!", sagte ein lächelnder Draco Malfoy und zog Hermine mit sich bis zum nächsten Apparationspunkt.

In der nächsten Sekunde fand sich Hermine auf den Ländereien des Malfoy Manors wieder. Sie zog ihren Arm energisch von Draco zurück.

„Was geht hier vor? Was soll das, warum schleifst du mich hier her?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ich glaube, der hier gehört dir.", sagte Draco und überreichte Hermine ihren nun golden funkelnden Ring wieder. Hermine erstarrte. Dann blickte sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Dann verstand sie, was ihm sofort klar gewesen war. Verdammter Malfoy!

Die Bindungsmagie in ihrem alten Ring war stärker als die neue zwischen Malfoy und Gabrielle gewesen. Die Magie, die zwischen ihr und Malfoy in diesem Ring weiterexistiert hatte, hatte auf die Nähe von ihr und Malfoy reagiert. Sie hatte Malfoy seinen neuen Trauring angesteckt. Und sie hatte ihm gleichzeitig einen zweiten Ring gegeben. Für eine Eheschließung mussten zwei Objekte, durchdrungen von Bindungsmagie, ausgetauscht werden. Traditionellerweise Ringe. Somit war es hinfällig gewesen, dass Malfoy mit Gabrielle einen dritten Ring ausgetauscht hatte. Wo die Magie zwischen Hermine und Malfoy naturgegeben ohnehin schon stärker war durch die bereits existierende Bindung.

_Nein_. Hermine blickte Malfoy mit großen Augen an.

„Hermine, ich hatte so eine Ahnung, wo du hin verschwunden bist. Besonders, nachdem ich in St. Mungo's aufgewacht bin und mich an deine Frage über die Unsäglichen erinnert habe. Ich war sehr wütend, besonders als du meine Briefe nicht beantwortet hast. In den nächsten Tagen ist das Ministerium auf mich zugekommen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass das neue Ehegesetz für mich immer noch oder, besser gesagt, _wieder _gilt. Ich beschloss, nicht nach dir zu suchen und habe Mutter auch davon abgehalten. Wenn du kommen hättest wollen, wärst du gekommen. Dich zu etwas zu zwingen - darüber bin ich schon lange hinweg."

Hermine hörte ihm wortlos zu.

Malfoy unterbrach seine Ausführungen. „Hermine, sag endlich etwas!", sagte er, verärgert, weil sie, untypischerweise, gar nichts kommentierte.

„Ich habe dir nicht geglaubt… oder nicht glauben wollen… Ich… ich glaube, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte Hermine leise und hielt wie zum Beweis die Kette mit ihrem Ring daran hoch.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine Granger!", sagte Malfoy ungläubig. „Warum bist du denn nie nach Hause gekommen?" Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie erneut.

Hermine spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren und wusste in dem Moment, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Und es auch nicht wollte. Zu lange waren sie um sich herumgeschlichen, hatten Spielchen gespielt, ihr Verlangen unterdrückt, sich gemieden und vermisst.

Hermine wusste auf einmal, dass Draco Malfoy vielleicht gar kein schlechter Mensch war und sich geändert hatte. Nur sie hatte sich auch ändern, Abstand gewinnen und ihre eigenen Vorurteile gegen ihn überwinden müssen. Er hatte sie auch vermisst. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie wieder kam, obwohl sie frei voneinander gewesen waren.

„Komm!", murmelte Draco und brachte sie ins Manor.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt, wusste Hermine genau, was sie wollte. Und sie spürte auch ganz deutlich, was Draco wollte.

Sie ließ ihre Kette auf sein Nachtkästchen fallen, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Draco entledigte sich seines Jacketts und begann, den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Hermine fühlte, wie er ihre entblößte Schulter mit Küssen bedeckte und sich langsam wieder nach oben zu ihrem Mund vorarbeitete.

Sie wusste eigentlich nicht so genau, was sie tun sollte, aber Draco wusste es dafür umso besser. Er half ihr, sein weißes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Fast ehrfürchtig ließ Hermine ihre Finger an seiner Brust bis zu seinem Bauch entlanggleiten. Draco half ihr aus dem grünen Kleid. „Komm!", sagte er und geleitete Hermine zu seinem Bett. „Setz dich!" Er bückte sich herunter und zog Hermines Absatzschuhe aus.

Mit seinen Händen fuhr er vorsichtig und mit federleichten Berührungen an den Innenseiten von Hermines Beinen entlang. Hermine schauderte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie verspürt. Dracos Hände bewegten sich nach außen, über ihre Hüften, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Sie wollte – oder konnte – gar nicht mehr hinterfragen, wieso er so geschickt ihren BH öffnen konnte, denn die Behandlung, die er ihr zuteilwerden ließ, ließ Hermines Gehirn fürs Erste verstummen.

Irgendwann fand sie sich auf seinem Bett liegend wieder, Draco halb über ihr, während er ihr letztes Kleidungsstück entfernte. Hermine setzte sich auf. Draco blickte sie fragend an. „Ich… ich…", murmelte Hermine verlegen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Tut es eigentlich weh?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht, das weiß ich nicht. Aber vertrau mir einfach und entspann dich.", sagte er nur. Hermine nickte. Dieses Mal würde sie ihn nicht hinterfragen, sondern ihm glauben – nicht denken.

Dracos Arm diente Hermine als Kopfkissen. „Ist es immer so?", fragte sie. Draco lachte einmal kurz. „Nein, ist es nicht. Es wird besser.", sagte er amüsiert. „Der goldene Glanz ist richtig stark geworden…", stellte Hermine wissenschaftlich fest. Sie spürte, wie Draco neben ihr zustimmend nickte.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen. „Draco, wir vom Ministerium… als Unsägliche… wir haben eine Berufung. Wir dürfen keine Ehepartner haben." Sie wusste nicht, was das für sie beide bedeutete.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie hoch. „Hermine, siehst du an irgendeinem deiner Finger einen Ring? Ist irgendeine Art von Magie unwiderruflich an deinen Körper gebunden? Ich sehe _nichts_, das uns verbinden würde."

„Aber… die Magie um uns herum… wir sind verbunden, jetzt noch mehr als je zuvor!"

Draco grinste. „Dafür, dass du schon monatelang in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeitest, weißt du erstaunlich wenig. Oder... ich hoffe, es ist meine Schuld, dass du im Moment nicht klar denken kannst." Er grinste anzüglich. Dann sagte er: „Geh einmal ins Bad." „Ähhm, was, wieso denn?" „Los, geh einfach, nur zu. Und dann sag mir, was dir so alles auffällt." Draco grinste zufrieden.

Hermine schälte sich unter den Laken hervor, bekleidete sich notdürftig und ging eine Türe weiter in Dracos Bad. Das wohlige Kribbeln, das sie mit ihm verspürt hatte, war verschwunden. Ebenso der goldene Glanz. Wie war das möglich?

Hermine ging wieder zurück in Dracos Zimmer und hob ihre Kette mit dem Ring auf und nahm sie mit ins Bad. Dieses Mal folgte ihr der Glanz.

„Diese Magie ist nicht personen-, sondern objektgebunden!", rief sie aus. Draco grinste sein unnachahmliches Grinsen. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor!", spottete er. „Wie konnte ich das nur nicht sehen?", fragte sich Hermine. „Wir… wir präparieren die Ringe mit der Magie in einem Raum, den wir die ‚Verborgene Krypta' nennen. Erst bei der Zeremonie wird die Magie in dem Ring an eine Person gebunden."

Draco hörte ihr interessiert zu. Hermine war es egal, dass sie ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hatte. Wenn sie etwas zu Geheimes sagen würde, dachte sie bei sich, würde der Zauber sie schon daran hindern.

Hermine öffnete den Verschluss von dem Kettchen und wollte den Ring davon entfernen. Es ging nicht. „Schau, die Bindungsmagie hat sich wirklich auf den Träger des Rings übertragen. Nicht ich, sondern die Kette.", sagte Hermine fasziniert zu Draco.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Hermine wie gewohnt in ihrer Arbeit. Michael erwartete sie schon, nur um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ein Gespräch mit dem Chef anstünde.

Hermine hatte das befürchtet. Die Zeremonie hatte nicht funktioniert und sie verschwand einfach so, ohne die Vorfälle zu klären.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie und Michael in das Büro ihres Chefs zitiert. Er wollte sofort wissen, was schief gelaufen war und warum der Zauber auf Hermine übergesprungen war.

„Nun, wie Sie sehen, Mr Croaker", sagte Hermine selbstbewusst, „habe ich keine der bestehenden Gesetze gebrochen. Ich bin nicht verheiratet – oder sehen Sie den Glanz an mir? Oder könnte ich mich auch nur zehn Meter von meinem Ehemann entfernen, wenn ich frisch verheiratet wäre?"

Michael blickte sie verwirrt an. Er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, und er verstand es nicht. Croaker auch nicht. „Ich habe in den automatischen Berichten nachgesehen.", ergänzte Hermine. Sie _war_ schlau. Vielleicht schlauer als das Ministerium. „Mr Malfoy wird nicht mehr unter dem Status ‚ledig' geführt. Es ist also alles in bester Ordnung." Natürlich wurde er nicht mehr unter diesem Status geführt, er hatte den Teil der Zeremonie ja auch ordnungsgemäß eingehalten.

Nachdem Hermines Chef festgestellt hatte, dass es nichts brachte, weder Hermine noch Michael zu befragen, entließ er beide, ohne Konsequenzen. Nach Gabrielle Delacour hatte er gar nicht gefragt.

Am Ende ihres Arbeitstages apparierte Hermine zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie musste noch ein paar Dinge zusammenpacken, die sie ins Malfoy Manor mitnehmen wollte. Und bevor sie dorthin apparierte, überlegte sie sich besser ein paar gute Ausreden für Narcissa.

Als sie in ihrer Tasche Platz für Kleidung machen wollte, fiel ihr eine Glaskugel in die Hand. Die Prophezeiung, die sie zu feige gewesen war, sich anzuhören.

Hermine setzte sich damit auf ihr Bett und überlegte lange. „Weißt du was, Cassandra Trelawney?", sagte sie schließlich zu der Kugel. „Ich weiß, was ich glaube und was ich nicht glaube. Ich glaube nicht an Vorhersagen und Schicksal. Eher an verdammt große Zufälle. Und jetzt – jetzt weiß ich auch ohne deine Hilfe, wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird: nämlich als Unsäglicher und als Frau von Draco Malfoy."

Hermine stand auf, ging zu ihrem Kamin und rollte die Kugel in das knisternde Feuer. Als das Feuer schließlich das Glas schmolz, war Hermine schon längst ins Malfoy Manor disappariert.

„_Eine Hexe so schlau wie keine andere ihres Zeitalters… wird helfen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird die Liebe auf steinigem Weg erfahren und wird die Liebe so gründlich erforschen wie keiner je zuvor… sie wird Antworten finden. Sie wird durch verschlossene Türen gehen und die größte Hilfe dabei wird ihr lebenslänglich derjenige sein, dessen Lord sie gestürzt hat und der sie am meisten hasst…"_


End file.
